Our own little fairytale!
by Lausies
Summary: He may not have been Bella's choice but will he be Nessie's? - Nessie soon learns what it feels like to be forced into something to save her family. So is there really a such thing as Happily Ever After? - maybe, but not for everyone! Eight years postB.D
1. Waking up

* * *

None of the Twilight Saga belongs to me and I do not claim to own any of the characters, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

This is set eight years after Breaking Dawn when Renesmee has reached her full maturity. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Is it easier to let him go? I love him. I would do anything for him. But can I honestly make him happy? I don't deserve him.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not right for him. God knows he could do better." There was nobody there, just that constant voice in my head. What kind of advise was that?

Then she showed me. He was walking down the street, hand in hand with someone- another someone. It definitely wasn't me. Her blond shoulder length curls glistened as rays of sun danced on her hair. Definitely not me. Her blond curls were in stark contrast to my straight dark hair. (I was born with reddish-brown curls, but it soon changed as I got older. Some of my mother's features were slowly progressing in me.) Her tanned skin proved even more that is was not me. My ivory skin was porcelain-like. She was beautiful, but who the hell was she?

"And he is happy. Look!" The voice said softly in my ear, almost amused by the pained look that had sunk onto my face. "He is laughing and having fun. Oh, but wait, where are you? That girl isn't you. He doesn't look so worried about you now, does he? So, yes, maybe he can do better." Ugh, I hate when that voice is right.

His beautiful face was ornamented with a massive smile that was spread from ear to ear. His fingers were locked in hers and his deep chocolate eye's gazed at her lovingly.

What is that? I felt something soft press against my forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

Huh! What is going on?

Warm finger tips rubbed my cheek. My head jumped from the pillow but gravity soon caught hold of me and pushed me back down.

"Ness? Sweetheart, are you ok?" A concerned voice pleaded.

"What?" I replied. I had been in a state of confusion before but this was scary. I couldn't escape from the dream. The dream that was slowly becoming a nightmare.

He kissed the blond girl's tender lips. "Stop!" I shouted, running across the street.

"Nessie!" It was his voice, but his lips were still firmly placed on hers. My body shook a little, until my eyelids became like repelling magnets. My eye's flew open. His concerned look penetrated through my skin. He released his tight grip from around my wrists. I felt beads of sweat forming on my neck rubbing off of my color bone. He lifted me up only to place me in his arms, his warm loving arms. "It's ok. I'm here, Ness. It was only a dream." He rocked me as if I were a child (Which I should be, I've only been on this earth eight years. But I grew up quickly and came to my full development two years ago.) His words became muffled as he kissed the top of my head. It was only then, I heard my sobs and realised that endless tears were streaming down my face. "Ssh, you're safe. It's ok." He repeated in a soothing voice.

I found strength to keep my breathing even. I pulled away from him and stared into his brown eye's. Everything about him was so loving.

"I....am .... sorry." I managed to say in between my sobs.

"For what?"

"For acting like this." I felt so stupid and it was all over that dream. A dream that was there every time I shut my eye's to sleep. Although, it had never been that bad. He had never actually kissed her.

"Ness, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about." He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my face so it was level to his. He gazed at me a moment, just like he had gazed at the girl in my dream. He smiled slightly, kissed my forehead and gently took me from his lap and laid me back down. "You can go back to sleep if you want?"

"Oh no thanks, and go through that again. I would prefer to stay awake." I almost shouted the words.

"Ok." He agreed. He always agreed with me, anything to make me happy.

I sat up to look at him. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They've gone hunting, remember? They went for the weekend. The weekend you demanded you were not going on." He smirked slightly.

"Oh." I replied. I can remember having something like a tantrum a few days ago.

I was only half-vampire which meant I didn't need as much blood as the rest of my family. I would have been bored for a whole weekend and I could survive on human food. I felt bad for Uncle Emmett, though, he loves it when I come along.

"We can do something when you come back. We will wrestle a couple of bears or something." I promised before I left to return home. At least I had eased the disappointed look on his face, even if it was only a little bit.

He pulled me into his bear-like hug. "I'm gonna miss you, kid."

"I'm... gonna...miss....you....too." I squeezed out through my lips.

"Put her down Emmett, she can't breathe." Rosalie spoke from the corner of the room.

"O, sorry, forgot you needed to breathe." He smiled. Emmett looked tough to everyone but me. I suppose he saw me as a replacement for the children he and Rosalie would never have.

"See you when we get back." I could hear them all say as I ran through the forest back to the little cottage. I may have only been half-vampire but my senses were just as strong as the others.

Jacob basically lived there too. He was there with me more than my parents were. But he couldn't help it, especially with the whole imprinting thing. If I ever needed anything he was there. He was there to wipe away every tear I shed, to comfort every pain I ever got and to listen to me complain endlessly about how my parents room was way too close to mine. But I didn't mind, he was my best friend.

Although, it could be agrued that the feelings that I was having lately did not feel like best friend type of feelings. In the last few months, I realised not everyone's heart skips a beat for their best friend. Or not everyone gets shivers or blushes every time their best friend touches them. I decided to quickly erase the thoughts from my head, before he noticed I had slid into a daydream.

"So, I've got the whole weekend to myself." A smile crept along my face as I realised this was the first time I was left completely alone. Then, I remembered I wasn't completely alone, but that was ok, Jake was one of the reasons I had not gone for the weekend, I could not have bared to have been away from him. I always wanted to spend time with Jake.

"You're coming to the bonfire down at the beach tonight, right? If you don't want to we could stay here and watch a movie?" I always went to the bonfires with Jake, but he always felt the need to give me a choice to stay at home. He thought the stories would bore me. In fact, it was the total opposite, I found it impossible to stop listening to the stories about Jake's elders.

"Of course I'm going. Besides, I haven't seen your dad in awhile." I adored, Billy, Jacob's father. Ever since Jake had imprinted on me he had always made it his business to make me feel welcome.

"Ness, you saw him last week." He reminded me.

"Yeah, a week is a long time ago." I laughed.

We were both silent a moment as we stared at each other. Breathe, Renesmee, I told myself. His glare made me feel like we were the only two people in the world but I decided to break the silence first, is was getting weird. "Ok, then." I said as I stared down at my pillow. "Well, you better go, I need to change. Unless you want me to go around looking like this all day." I laughed and tugged on my over-sized t-shirt.

"Would it matter? You would still be perfect." There they were, those butterflies in my stomach, the ones that made my heart race. My cheeks began to blush. Jake, always told me things like that, but now it was like he meant them in a different way.

He must have noticed my embarrassment because he stood up. "I'll be back later to pick you up!"

"I can drive myself, you know?"

"I know that, but I'm gonna pick you up anyway." He pressed.

"Well, I have news for you, Jacob Black," He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as I used my serious tone- something I didn't use often, I could never take anything seriously, "I'm going to drive myself to La Push this afternoon, ok?" His tall muscular frame shook as each sheet of laughter escaped from his lips.

"Oh, why can I not say no to you?" He sighed through his laughter as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "See you later, gorgeous." He winked as he left the room.


	2. Curiousity or Jealousy?

Time was always slow with Jake not around. I regretted telling him I would drive myself, I wanted to see him and an hour felt too long. I sprawled myself across the couch, my wet hair dangling over the end. I spent extra long in the shower. I flicked through the channels, my eyes constantly switching back and forth from the television to the clock. I decided to watch some romantic-comedy, I didn't even take notice of the name. As the clock approached five, I went to dry my hair, it was still damp. The butterflies in my stomach returned without an invite. "Go away," I murmured, glancing at my stomach. I had never went out of my way to look good for, Jacob, but tonight I felt different. "No, you can't, he will know something is up," I muttered to myself, "now stop talking to yourself, you psycho." Well if he loved me all along, he will love me the same now, even if I don't go out of my way to try and make myself look amazing, I thought. At least now, I was thinking to myself and not talking to myself.

I switched off the t.v, took my keys from the counter and left the house. I decided to take my moms truck, I preferred driving it. My father had bought my mother a new car when they got married but she missed her truck too much so he bought her the newer version of it and she has refused to part from it ever since.

I drove slowly to La Push, that was something I was not used to. Even my father usually tells me to slow down and he drives like a maniac. But if I had drove at my normal speed I would have been there too early.

I pulled into an empty parking space and watched as the orange flames burned high. People chatted happily as teenage girls giggled staring at Embry, Quil, Seth and the rest of the pack. I could hear hearts beat in sync with each other as couples ran from the water, trying to avoid the crashing waves.  
Then, I saw him, running up the steps to greet me. He must have heard my heart speed up because I heard him laugh under his breath. I jumped out of the truck a little too enthusiastically. He took me in his arms and tightly pressed me against him, "Missed you." He whispered.

"Missed you too." I replied.

"How was your day?" He asked as he led me down the steps onto the beach. I could feel the golden grains of sand slip into my shoes.

"Slow and painful." I answered honestly.

"Mine too." He smiled. "C'mon, the guys want to see you." I saw Seth walk swiftly towards me, I slowed, thinking he was going to walk straight into me. but the whole six foot six inches of him swept me from the ground and spun me around in his arms.

"Well, hello, stranger." He laughed.

I slapped his shoulder, "Put me down." I tried to yell but the laughter caught in my breath. I saw the beach spin around and around. The sequence of ocean, bonfire, truck, cliff repeated as my eyes began to swirl.

"Ok, I think you should put her down." I heard, Jake, advise Seth. He set me on my feet but my head was still spinning. I felt Jake's warm hand around my waist, "Whoa, hold on there. People will think you're intoxicated." Yeah, intoxicated by you, I almost spat out, but I bit on the inside of my jaw to stop myself. He gripped my waist to steady me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Renesmee," I heard Billy call. I glanced down towards the front of the bonfire where he sat in his wheelchair. I skipped down towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good to see you, Renesmee."

"You too, Billy. It has been too long." I said sarcastically and he chuckled loudly.

We sat by the bonfire most of the night. I chatted with Emily, Sam's wife for awhile and Jacob's sister, Rachel. I watched as, Billy enthusiastically told stories of the elders and the troubles they came up against. I felt so proud of Jacob, he was extremely brave, he came up against so much, he gave up his human life to be a wolf. But not only was he brave, he went against his nature to be with me, to protect me, to love me, to just be there for me, it went totally against what he was. I took hold of his hand and gripped it tightly. He didn't look at me, just flinched a little as the coldness of my skin blanketed his warm hand. Our skin was so different, so unusual as his fingers intertwined with mine. How could something so different, look and feel so right? I heard his heart stammer for a moment, then pick back up its pace. He lifted my hand and separately kiss the tip of each of my fingers.

It was then that I saw how Leah's face was scarred with bitterness as she watched, Jacob. My eyes narrowed as I gazed at her. Her black eyes bore through me like knives. Leah and I were never exactly best friends but I had never given her a reason to look at me like that. It had been like that a lot lately. She never gave me time to ask her why. Any time I came close to her she would disappear. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, the worried tone was obvious as I spoke.

"What?" Jake asked as he moved my hand away from his mouth. I placed my hand to his cheek to use what my parents called my gift to show him what I meant. I showed him how Leah was staring at him all of the time, the odd looks she had been given me and how she walked away every time I came anywhere near to her.

His eye's darted towards her. His face became suddenly angry and his hand began to shake under mine. "Stop it." I demanded but his hands still shook like an earthquake, "Jacob Black, don't you dare phase with me next to you." I knew that would catch him. "It's not that bad. I'm just afraid I did something wrong." I heard his pulse slowly return to its regular beat.

"Oh sweetheart, you could never do anything wrong." He said as he took my face in his hands and kissed my cheek. Again, I felt my blood get hot under my skin because I knew the rest of the werewolves could hear him speak. Vampires were not the only ones with over-sensitive hearing. Seth whistled from the other side of the bonfire, but everyone just looked at him confused. "Not to you, maybe. But everyone here has not imprinted on me." I reminded him, this time so low I was sure only he could hear me. His eye's returned to were Leah was sitting, but she wasn't sitting there anymore. I followed her foot prints, she was rushing down the beach like a storm. "See what I mean?" I asked.

"Ugh! Can I not even kiss her on the cheek now, Leah?" He muttered to himself, he did not mean for me to hear and I didn't act like I had.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised as he jumped from his chair, he was already gone before I could say anything more to stop him. He was gone chasing after her down the beach. I was about to follow him when Sam caught my arm.

"Sit down, Renesmee!" He ordered with a tone of authority. "They both need to talk." I sat back down without asking any more questions. I just stared down into the dark beach where he had disappeared. They had not phased, I would have heard them do that. My chest moved rapidly up and down as my breathing came faster and faster. Seth's eyes were sympathetic as he glanced at me. I didn't know if the strange feeling I was getting was curiosity or jealousy. Maybe it was both but all I could do was wait...... Just wait.

Leah had returned about thirty minutes after, but Jacob did not. I was getting anxious and Leah's stare made me even more uncomfortable than before. I could have sworn there was a slight smile on her face.

The waiting thing was not working for me. Seth did his best to try and occupy me, but I couldn't wait any longer. I pressed my palm against his cheek, it was easier for me to communicate this way and at least I knew that nobody knew what I was saying, although, I was sure they would have guessed. _Are you done with the distractions, Seth? I need to see Jacob. Now!_ I sent my thoughts from me to him.

He just nodded and sighed. Seth was always easy to persuade, he was such a softy. Any Idea where he might be,I asked, my hand still touching his skin. "If I knew I would tell you, Ness, but I don't. Ask, Billy, he might know."

_Thanks, Seth._

I walked quickly towards, Billy who was sitting chatting to people I did not recognise. I figured it would be easier for me to actually talk to him. "Hey, Billy!" I interrupted. "Sorry for being so rude, but would you know where your son might be?" He smiled softly and gestured for me to lean down to him.

"See that cliff up there," He pointed to a cliff over to the right. It was so high up I had to tilt my head the whole way back to look at it. "His mother used to take him up there when he was little, he goes there all the time. So, I would bet my life that he is sitting up there looking at the ocean."

"Thanks, Billy."

Again I walked quickly to the bottom of the cliff, but this human pace was far too slow for me. When I knew nobody could see me, I ran up the cliff at a pace that made my skin tingle as the wind whipped at it. I never knew, Jake had his own special spot.. Of course I couldn't expect him to tell me everything.

I got to the top and Billy was right, he was standing there, his back to me watching the black ocean as it swayed in the night's gentle breeze. He did not turn to look at me but he must have heard my foot steps, because he began to speak, no not speak, shout. "What do you want?" He demanded. "You are constantly there. You think because we spend so much time together that I want to be with you every second of the day. You know I could never love you, I thought you dealt with that. Now, just go away." His cold words fell from his mouth and hit me like ice-bergs. His muscular back was still turned to me, not once did he turn around to look at me. I stood there frozen for a moment, my legs felt like bricks. Had Jacob actually said that to me? Had my Jacob said that to me? I opened my mouth to say something but all I felt was air. Moist, salty air. My head began to spin until I realized I had to leave. I had to leave before I got sick. My body went into auto mode. It wasn't actually me, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I wonder was that how my mother felt when my father left her, when she thought he didn't love her, but he did. It must have been how she felt. Jacob didn't love me in the way I wanted him to, in the way I thought he did, in the way he showed me he loved for the last year. Thinking of it made me feel dizzier.

I somehow made it to the truck. I could hear Seth calling my name but I did not respond. I opened the door and dragged myself onto the seat. The engine roared to life. I drove with his word's constantly swimming in my head like a scratched CD. I was driving for about twenty minutes when his words finally stopped. It felt like they had left my mind and seeped through my body like water. It hit me like something tugging viciously at my rib cage. I couldn't breath. I found myself counting to ten in my head and trying my best to inhale and exhale at a regular pace. I pulled over onto the side of the road, the dust hitting off of the windscreen. The moon shone on the tiny particles of dirt as they swirled in the air.

I needed to get out of the truck. I opened the door, slowly dragged my legs over the side and slid down from the seat. My legs felt as if they were going to take me to the ground. I leaned my back against the cold red metal. That was when I heard the roar of the engine from his truck, coming nearer and nearer to me with every second. I could smell the fumes from the exhaust. The nearer he got the stronger the smell. He must have been close. How come I didn't hear it sooner? I wondered to myself. But I already knew the answer. I hadn't noticed anything as I drove, it was only when the reality of the last twenty minutes caught up to me did I start to make sense of my surroundings.

I could hear his truck slowing, he obviously caught my scent and knew I was no longer moving. He was getting closer. How much did he want to say to me? He had a whole eight years to catch up on. My mind replayed over the last eight years, he was always there. There wasn't a memory I had without him in it. But I never forced him to stay with me, well at least I think I didn't. I knew he had imprinted on me but I didn't know that it meant you could start to hate someone. "Ugh, this does not make sense." I blurted. Then images of the last year flashed in my mind: Jacob holding my hand, kissing my finger tips at the bonfire, cupping my lower back with his warm hands as he pulled me towards him, sleeping in his arms at night, kissing everywhere on my face apart from my lips, it was like he was waiting for me to give him permission to do that, but we came close to it so many times, the look on his face if I talked to a guy he did not know. All these things and so many more flooded my mind. But it did not add up. What did I do?

A bright light abruptly shook me from my thoughts. I saw him behind the wheel, turning off the engine and staring at me. What more could he do to me now?


	3. Calling On Rejection

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Why are you following me, Jacob?" Leah had come to a sudden halt as she noticed me behind her. Her breathing came fast and I could hear her heart beat in double time.

"I want to find out what the hell your bloody problem is."

"You know what my problem is, Jacob." She hissed.

"Oh, do I, Leah? Do I really? Ok then, tell me what did, Renesmee ever do to you? She has never been anything less than polite to you. So, tell me, Leah, what is your problem again?" My voice became louder as I spoke. I knew me imprinting on Nessie would make me bias but she truly was a beautiful person, both inside and out.

Tears brimmed in Leah's eyes, but they were tears of frustration. "You know I hate her, Jacob. All you talk about is, Nessie this and, Nessie that. You being with that monster goes against who you are." I was about to interrupt her. My hands began to shake as I heard her call, Nessie a monster. It should have been something I was used to by now, she did it on a daily basis. But I wasn't used to it and I hated it. I slowly took deep breaths and left her go back on her rant. "She is not right for you, Jacob. It wasn't suppose to be like this." Fresh tears continued to flow down her cheeks but she wasn't doing anything to wipe them away. It was like she wanted me to see her tears, tears that I had caused. "I hate her. I hate how everyone loves her, including you. It was never this hard when she was young, which didn't last long with that leech." Her words were words of sheer bitterness. "When she was young you only wanted to protect her. Yeah, you loved her, I got that, but not like you love her now. Do you know how hard it is for me to phase, knowing that when I do I can hear you thinking of her, of how much you want to be with her? And I don't mean by just sitting down playing scrabble for the night. You are suppose to be with me. Not her." She stammered each of her words.

These were all things I already knew, I could hear her every thought when we phased. But I could never love her like I loved, Nessie. Nessie was my whole life and Leah had always known that. I understood, that until Leah imprinted on someone she would never understand the strength of the love I had for Renesmee. I felt a sudden over-whelming gush of guilt. "I'm sorry. Leah. You know how sorry I am, I've told you hundreds of times." This imprinting this was really taking it out of, Leah. First, with, Sam imprinting on her cousin when they were going out, then with me and Nessie. But she had never felt that way about me before Renesmee.

"God, I wish that girl would just drown. Or why couldn't the Volturi just have killed her years ago." Now, I was getting mad. There was no need for her to go that far. Afterall, it wasn't Nessie's fault. she had never done anything wrong to anyone.

"Leah, how dare you say that about her. If something like that ever happened to her, I wouldn't stick around this place without her. She is the love of my life, you have to see that. We talked about this, Leah, I could never love you like that. Someday, you will find someone who will love you the same way you love them."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Jacob. I thought that about, Sam." She stayed silent for a moment, I felt sorry for her. This world wasn't always fair to everyone. It could be a cruel and hurtful place if you did not play your cards right. She had stopped crying, the tears had dried into her hot skin almost immediately. Her face only looked sorrowful. She ran towards me then. But I knew what she was doing, it wasn't her first time. At least, now, I knew what to expect. I grabbed her shoulders before her lips could reach mine. I closed my eyes refusing to look at her pained expression. Nessie's face was there as my eyelids shut. Sitting by the bonfire, her chestnut brown hair blowing lightly onto her face. Her porcelain skin was flawless. I imagined staring into her deep brown eyes, her long dark eyelashes rubbing against her velvet skin. Her soft, full lips were whispering in my ear, they were the lips I had longed to kiss for two years. I wanted her and only her. I wanted her here with me to tell her how much I adored every inch of her.

I let go of my grip around Leah's shoulders. "Please don't." I whispered.

"Fine." She stomped. "But, I would tell your girlfriend to watch her back when she is hunting in the forest. Remember why we are here in the first place, Jacob? To take down monsters like her. I would only be doing my job." My eye's shot open but she was gone, leaving only her scent in the warm breeze. She had never gone that far before. She had never threatened herself on Renesmee. Nessie could usually handle herself, but to come up against a werewolf when your unaware of what they are about to do. Especially a werewolf she thought was her friend. A shiver crept its way down my spine like a cold snake. What scared me the most is that I knew, Leah would have one or two others to help her. Even though, most of the pack got on well with the Cullens, there was always a few that could never make sense of it. Leah would never do that, I thought, she wouldn't be able to deal with the pressure she would get from the rest of the pack afterwards.

I couldn't stay there, surrounded by hundreds of trees I began to feel as if I were suffocating. The cliff was the first and only place that came to my mind. I couldn't go back to, Nessie like that, I needed to calm down.

The ocean looked black in the darkness. The wind was stronger up there. It blew light sprinkles of salty water on my face. I always wanted to show Ness how beautiful it is when the sun sets. I probably wouldn't look at the sun, though, only her. There was nothing that could compare to her beauty.

I heard light food steps behind me. Oh, does she ever give up. I just had to be cruel to her now, I hated myself for it, the last thing I wanted to do was be cruel to Leah, but I could apologize later. "What do you want? You are constantly there. You think because we spend so much time together that I want to be with you every second of the day. You know I could never love you, I thought you dealt with that. Now, just go away." I sat looking at the ocean for a minute and then, there it was, that ache in my heart. Stabbing at me. She didn't deserve that, you idiot, I thought. I turned to apologize but she was gone. She didn't ponder too long, I muttered to myself. The wind blew in a different direction now, it stung my face. I could smell the trees and the moss. I could hear the birds high in the sky and that scent that I knew all too well. The vanilla scent that clung to every inch of her being. I closed my eyes. Was I imagining things? "What is Ness doing in the forest at this time of night?" I wondered. Then I looked over the cliff face, Leah was sitting on the log of wood, burning marshmellows. How did she get down there so fast, this cliff is so high up? Then is hit me like a bomb had exploded under my feet. "Oh Shit!" I yelled. My legs had already started running after her. She had left in her truck, I could hear it. I couldn't phase, I would catch up with her in no time but talking to her could be awkward, considering I would be naked.

I heard my father calling me as I ran on the sand, I figured I should go to him just in case I was going mad and she hadn't left. I should have known that was wishful thinking. I didn't give him a chance to speak,"Nessie! Dad, where is she?"

"She went looking for you. I told her try the cliff. Is everything ok?" He asked, worried.

"Everything is fine, dad, but your son is a complete and utter idiot." I heard him chuckle as I ran to my truck. I hopped in and sped down the road after her. "You idiot." I repeated over and over again. "C'mon, you shitty truck." I shouted as I pressed my leg on the accelerator.

Vanilla!! That was her scent. I slowed down, she was very near. But she wasn't moving anymore. And then suddenly, there she was, the moon reflecting off of her tears. I turned off the engine. "Please forgive me, Ness." I whispered to myself. Her face. Hurt was written all over it. "You idiot," I muttered one last time before I opened the door of my truck.


	4. Hard to Hate You

Renessme's P.O.V

His face was not how I expected to be. It was regretful, and looked like it had a thousand words to speak. Why was it so easy for me to look him in the eye, even after everything he told me? If he told me he did not want to be with me, I would deal with. I would have to, if it's what makes him happy. I would give my life to make sure he was happy and if that included me not being with him, I was risking to sacrifice it.

He was about to speak but I got there first. I wanted to let him know that he didn't have to love me: "It's ok." I whispered. "I understand." My voice broke twice as I said the words. I was speaking lies. His face looked confused. Anything would have been better than the silence he was giving me. "What I'm trying to say," I continued, "is that you don't have to love, I mean, why would you? You could have any girl you wanted." He was walking towards me now but I went on." You don't have -" He cut me off. His lips softly pressing against my mouth. I stood there frozen for a moment until it felt like his warm lips had melted into mine. His kiss became urgent and passionate, his fingers tangled in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. What was it I was mad at him for? Everything he had said disappeared from my mind. We both stopped for air. His head was pressed against mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face as he gazed at me.

"And what I am trying to say, Renesmee Cullen," I sucked in a breath and held it, preparing myself for what he would say next. A slight smile was edging at the corner of his mouth, "is that I love every inch of you. I want you and only you. And I'm sorry about what I said up on the cliff, I didn't know it was you until after you left. Please say you'll forgive me?" He pleaded.

I stretched my neck and locked my lips with his, "I think that should be a good enough of an answer." I smiled.

"I'll take your answers in kisses anytime." He laughed gently. "I love you, Ness. Always have, always will." He whispered as he kissed the nape of my neck.

"Forever." I promised.

"So who were you meant to have been so cruel to up on the cliff?" I questioned. His kisses had distracted me long enough, but I needed to know.

He sighed, "It doesn't really matter."

My eye's narrowed and he knew he wasn't getting off that lightly."OK!" He gave in, "it was meant for, Leah." He hesitated as he said her name.

"Leah?" I gasped. Why was he telling, Leah that he could never love her? Then I realised why she had been so difficult around me. She really loved him, that was weird. But it caught me by surprise that all I felt for her was sympathy. Wasn't I suppose to want to kill her? "Poor Leah." I exclaimed.

"Poor Leah?" That confused look had returned to his face. "It can hardly be easy for her watching the two of us."

"You are too nice to her."

"I'm a nice person." I teased. We both laughed in unison.

"Can we not talk about her, please?" He asked, almost pleaded.

"Fine." I was more than happy to drop the subject.

He kissed my neck as I sat between his legs on the couch. We had drove back to my house in my mom's truck and when Jacob phoned Seth, he had promised he would pick up his truck for him. His hand feathered against my thigh. I turned to reach his mouth. Just like before his kiss was passionate. I positioned my body so it was totally facing his, pressing against his hard chest. The kiss became more urgent as he pulled me to him. I lost whatever control I had. He could have me. I felt his hand rub against the small of my back and then tug lightly on my t-shirt. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my whole life. My hand's busily caressed his face and moved slowly down his torse. He lifted me so we were both kneeling on the couch. I felt his hands begin to lift my top as far as my bra, I raised my arms so he could remove it from my body, I didn't mind. The urge and passion I felt for him was so strong I couldn't think of anything else. He crushed himself tighter against me, so, my back fell onto the cold leather of the sofa, I giggled shyly. His tongue danced over my lips and down my neck. It felt like nothing I could have ever imagined, I whimpered slightly and I heard his breathing heighten. His hand gripped on my hips and pulled me towards him so my legs were placed gently around his toned torso. My fingers searched for the buttons of his black shirt, successfully I began to unbutton them. "Whoa!" he backed away slightly. His breathing was heavy. "This is too fast for you, sweetheart. I don't want to rush you into things."

"You're not." I said, the disappointment shining through my voice.

"I love you, you know that, Ness. But I want you to be able to think about this. I don't want you to regret it." I knew by his voice that he meant every word. Maybe he was right, but in that moment he didn't sound right. I wanted him, I loved him.

"Do you not want to?" I asked.

He grinned widely, "Darling, I have no doubts in my mind. I love you. But I still want you to be ready. I don't want you to feel forced into this."

"Ok, maybe you're right." I admitted. If it made him happy for me to think about it, then I would wait. I lifted my chin to look at him. "Thanks." I whispered. I knew he only wanted what was best for.

He rested me on his body as he laid back down. The last thing I heard was the steady rhythm of his heart.

I woke up in my bed wrapped in his arms. "Morning, Princess." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "I carried you in here last night. The couch was getting cramped." He probably noticed the confused look on my face as to how I got to my bed.

"Sorry, I should have known it was too small for you." I apologized. Jake's large muscular frame would have never survived on our sofa.

"Not to worry." He reassured me. "Oh, Bella phoned. She said they will be home at about three and Emmett said you better be waiting for him over at your grand-parents house." I smiled thinking of my uncle Emmett. It was only then I realised how much I missed everyone.

"Do you want to tell Bella and Edward about us today?" He asked, his face cringed as he said my father's name. "Or should I leave before he has enough time to read my mind." My father's ability to read my mind had faded throughout the years. Like I said before, I was becoming more and more like my mother. He could only read my mind if I let him, which I was extremely grateful for. Especially, now that Jake and I were together. The last thing a girl wants is her father knowing every intimate detail of her relationship with her boyfriend, and I didn't want Jake to be ripped to shreds in five seconds flat.

"I think we should tell them today, I want them to know."

"Ok, whatever makes you happy." He responded while lowering his head to kiss my forehead.

"They're going to be real happy for us, Jake." He didn't look so convinced but I knew I was right. My parents had come to terms with the possibility of Jake and I having a relationship past the 'just friends' part a long time ago. They only wanted me to be happy and they realised it was, Jacob that did that job. It was my uncle's I was worried about. 'Over-protective' was putting it lightly when it came to Jasper and Emmett. It could be guaranteed that they would find, Jacob, pin him to a tree somewhere and frighten the living daylights out of him. It wouldn't have surprised me if my aunt Rosalie tagged along. My aunt Alice would just hug me, tell me how happy she was for me and continue skipping around the house singing a song two octaves higher than the original key. Then she would come back to me an hour later with the whole wedding planned out and tell me my dress is being shipped from Paris or Milan. I laughed under my breath.

"What's so funny?" He urged.

"Oh nothing!" I shrilled, my shoulders shook as I laughed.

"Renesmee Cullen, what are you laughing about?" I stretched my neck to kiss his lips.

I was still laughing as I kissed him, "Just so you can't say I never warned you, Emmett and Jasper are fast, so be prepared."

His face looked worried for a moment, then he began to laugh along with me, "Oh perfect, thanks babe, that's a great way of calming my nerves'."

"Oh I'm so happy for you both." My mother's joy was obvious, not only for me but for, Jacob, too. She had always wanted him to find the happiness he deserved.

"Yeah, that is great, hon." My father said as he took me into his embrace. "Take good care of her." He warned, Jacob.

"I'm not going anywhere, dad." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're my little girl." My face flushed with embarrassment and I had no idea why. I was never ashamed to admit that I was a 'daddy's girl'. I felt the vibrations of his laughter against my body.

"Now what is he laughing at?" Jacob demanded almost annoyed.

"I have no idea. What are you laughing at, dad." I asked as I sat down next to, Jacob.

"Guess who has the pleasure of telling her two uncle's and the maniac auntie." I saw my mother nudge him in the ribs which soon shut him up.

"Seriously, dad, did you really need to remind me? See, if you really loved me you would do it for me." It almost sounded as if I were begging, almost. It was strange how all of sudden I feared telling the rest of my family but I loved Jacob and I knew there was nothing for me to worry about.

"Oh no, Missy," I heard my mother order, "you made your bed, now your going to lay in it."

"You'd swear I was telling them I was pregnant."

I saw my mother's eyes gaze at me and my father's eyes dart towards, Jacob. But I soon corrected myself, "Before you do or say anything, I'm not pregnant." I heard them release a sigh of relief. "For teenage parents, you sure are bossy." I said, defeated. They both chuckled.

After we left my grand-parents house, I felt so relieved that everyone now knew. I was right there was nothing for me to be worried about, they were all really happy for me, well that is if you take away the "if you try any funny business, I'll snap your neck in half," type of looks that, Jake got from Jasper, Emmett and I could have sworn I saw Carlisle do it. But even they expressed their happiness for us both. I was still counting the minutes for a phone call from Alice about was colour bridesmaids dresses I wanted.

We walked through the forest towards my house, when, Jake looked at his watch. "Oh, shit." He wailed. "Sorry Ness, I have to go, it's my turn to do the look around."

"It's fine, go."

"Love you." He shouted at he ran off. I could see him phase through the trees.

"Love you, too." I whispered.

I walked into the kitchen of my house, where my mother sat reading a book. I noticed the cover, I had read it before. "Wow, mom, you're getting brave, Macbeth. Very interesting." She laughed as she lowered the book from her face.

"So come on, tell me everything." She said enthusiastically

"You don't have to do that, mom."

"Do what?" "Pretend like you want to know every detail." I knew what my mother was like, I was too much like her. She had never been the total girlie-girl that wanted every peace of information, I could understand her because I was the same. I pressed my hand to her cheek, reliving the past two days. Of course, leaving out the part where her daughter nearly lost her virginity on her living room sofa.

"What are you going to do about, Leah?" She asked.

"I don't know. We could just give her space, she might get over it. But I feel really bad for her, mom. I don't know what to do."

"You will in a minute. Seth is on his way with some news." My father informed me with a grin on his face.

I waited at the door to greet him. He appeared from the trees. "Hey, Bella, hey Edward." He waved at them as he passed me out to go inside.

"Ok then." I muttered. I walked behind him. We reached the kitchen and he sat down and took the book my mother was reading and pretended to read it. "Earth to Seth. C'mon you're killing me here."

"Oh, sorry, Nessie, forgot you were there." He joked. "Well I come with news. Jake says to say sorry for not being able to come himself but he is super busy, doing this and doing that...."

"Spit it out, Seth!" I was beginning to get annoyed.

He ranted on and on. "Oh and did I mention, Leah has imprinted on somebody." His words flowed from his mouth as if it were something like forgetting to get milk at the shop.

"She what?" I gasped.

"You know about the whole imprinting business...." I couldn't hear anymore, I heard something about a cousins friend but the rest was blank. I was so happy, me and Jake could finally be together without any complications. It seemed too good to be true, that it happened so soon after me and Jake got together, but it was real. I wrapped my arms around, Seth and began to cry, but they were tears of sheer happiness.

"It's all working out." I bawled.

"You deserve it." He said as he hugged me. Then, I saw my parents enter the kitchen and they too hugged me. "I better get back. Jacob said he would call later, he won't get back until late tonight, they had to go up North."

"Ok thanks, Seth. You're the best." I smiled wiping away the tears from my face.

"You don't need to tell me twice." He laughed as he ran back into the darkness of the trees.


	5. Needing Him

I woke with a start, I heard the phone ring and then I heard my mother's voice. "No, sorry, Jake, she is sleeping. She was exhausted. I think the excitment of everything wore her out. Ok, see you in the morning." She was talking to, Jake. I couldn't remember the dream I had, I could just remember that he was in it, but whatever it was, I felt a sudden urge to be with him. I wanted him, I wanted all of him. I jumped out of the bed and changed back into the clothes I was wearing that day. I opened the door and saw my mother and father tucked into each others arms on the sofa. "Ness, I thought you were sleeping. Jake just called I told him call in the morning because you were in bed."

"Yeah I heard. Look, mom, dad, would you mind if I went to see him?" I asked as nicely as I knew possible. I was surprised I hadn't started batting my eyelids.

"Is there something wrong?" My father's tone sounded worried.

"Oh no nothing is wrong."

"But the heavens have opened out there, Nessie, you can't drive in that."

"I'll run," I told him.

"And what get soaked?" My mother questioned.

"Guys, you know I'll go anyway." It was true, I would have left through the window.

"Ok, ok. But be careful." She insisted giving in as she stood up and got my jacket from the hanger.

I ran to, Jacob's house, the rain was refreshing on my face. I knocked on the door lightly, I didn't want to wake, Billy. But then I remembered, Billy was staying with, Rachel for a few days. I banged harder on the door. "Come on, Jake." I murmured. This urge was becoming too much for me to handle. I couldn't breathe another second without seeing him - over dramatic, maybe, but that is how it felt. He opened the door slowly. His eye's widened as he saw me. His broad muscular chest was bare. I found myself needing to take in a lung full of breath as I looked at him. I had no idea how he did that to me but I loved it.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Seeing him made me want him even more. I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears and I had no idea why. It felt like my heart was about to explode. "Ness come in, you're soaked."

"I love you, Jacob." I blurted.

"I love you too, Ness." He stuttered, he had no idea where this was going.

"No let me finish, Jake." The rain pelted off of my skin. "I want you and only you. I want all of you. I have thought about this. I've never been so ready for anything, Jake. I had no question in my mind if we were doing the right thing last night and I don't now. We're meant for each other. I'm yours. All of me, tonight and forever. So please, Jacob, don't try and stop this for my benefit."

He stared at me a moment, his eyes wide. They had the same need in them as mine did. He walked out so the rain was hitting off of his bare chest. The moon glistened on the raindrops that fell onto his body.

"You know I can never say no to you, sweetheart." He smiled as he took my face in my hands and kissed me. He took me in his arms so my legs were wrapped around his waist. His sweet breath swimming over my mouth.

"Forever." I whispered. Then, he led me into the house and we continued were we left off the night before.


	6. Pure Bliss

Jacob's P.O.V.

Waking up with perfection by your side is never easy to explain. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair brushed over her bare shoulders and fell onto the pillow. The white sheet caressed her flawless curves. Her head was leaning on her arms.

Last night was pure bliss. I must admit, seeing Nessie at the door caught me by surprise, but the over-whelming sense of relief I got from seeing her made my heart want to explode out of my chest. Being away from her was almost impossible. When Bella told me she was sleeping last night I thought I was about to die. Our life had suddenly become perfect, especially now, that Leah had imprinted. I still hadn't even found out who with but the only important thing to me was the beauty lying beside me.

I closed my eye's lightly and pictures of her standing in the rain outside my house flashed before me. Her face glistened as the raindrops fell from her hair, onto her collar bone and down her rounded breasts. I couldn't resist her, I couldn't say no to her. What was the point when we had forever, not that I could ever say no to her. I just wanted it to be her decision, and it was.

I heard the sheets rub off of the mattress and I opened my eye's only to see hers sparkle back at me as she breathed in heavily, a soft smile forming on her sweet lips. I sat up leaning on my elbow. God, I was never going to get used to looking at her, she literally took away whatever breath I had in my lungs.

"Hi," she whispered tiredly. "Sleep well?" How the hell did she do that? What did Bella call it? Oh yeah, dazzle. She bedazzled the life out of me and I really did not care.

"Only to dream of you." I replied. "So, yeah, you could say I slept well, I'd say amazing." She laughed that laugh I loved so much, the laugh that made me want to kiss her like the world was about to end.

"I love you, Jacob Black." She said as she leaned over to kiss my lips. Her vanilla scent echoing off of my face. "I love you, too, Renesmee Carly Cullen." She laughed again and made her kiss travel down my jaw line, down my neck and back up to my ear. "Very sexy." She breathed. "Now how long have we got till your father gets back from, Rachel's?" She asked. God, this girl was driving me insane. "Oh, only about two days." She ran her finger down my torso. Christ, I think insane was too mild of a word. "My, my. Whatever will we do to occupy our time?" She bit on her bottom lip. "I could think of a few things." I winked at her. She giggled and started clapping her hands, "Oh really, Jacob? I never knew you had monopoly." She chuckled loudly. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." "Well, I think you could show me better than you could tell me, don't you?" She giggled while wrapping her arms around my neck. "One hundred precent." I agreed, leaning over to lock my lips with hers.


	7. Blast from the Past

Renesmee's P.O.V

My hand hit off of the locker as I searched for my ringing phone. I looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. Who in the hell is ringing me at this time? My hand finally found the vibrating annoyance on the locker. I flipped it open.

"Hello." My throat sounded sore.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen." I heard Emmett boom down the phone. "Where have you been?"

"Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"You would sleep through a hurricane, I tried ringing you about five times." He shouted.

"I'm at Jake's." I stuttered, trying my best to find coherent words. "My mom and dad know that, I went back home for awhile yesterday to tell them I was staying. They weren't trilled but there wasn't much they could do. Now what is your problem?"

"Give me that." I heard Rosalie say in the background. "Ness, sweetheart?"

"Hey Rosalie. What's up with him?" I asked. Even though Emmett was screaming down the phone, I could sense a hint of worry in his tone.

"You know what your Uncle Emmet is like. Look honey, you need to listen to me carefully. You need to get up and get dressed as fast as possible, your parents are on their way to get you with Esme." The fury danced on my throat. They knew I was here. Why stop me now? I heard Jacob sit up beside me, leaning on his elbows. "Ness, babe, everything ok?" He asked his voice tired. I could answer him in a minute, now back to the fact that my parents were on their way to Jacob's house to get me.

"Uh, why? I don't get it, they were ok yesterday, I mean Jake is still in one piece."

"Nessie, this isn't funny and it has nothing to do with you and Jacob. You just need to trust me, sweetie. We will explain everything when you are here and you're safe. Now quickly get up." The phone went dead. What did she mean by safe? I am safe.

Something inside my head told me to get up as fast as possible and do as Rosalie said. Not only for the fact that she truly sounded concerned but because both my parents and grandmother would be here any minute and I would be lying in bed with Jacob with nothing but an over-sized t-shirt to hide my naked body.

He jumped up after me, "Ness what is it?" I touched my palm on his face, it was easier and faster that way. Images of the past few minutes flashed from my mind to his. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Well, come on then, hurry up. You really want an awkward moment like that?" He laughed nervously while he ran around the room at an unnatural speed putting on his clothes. I had on mine in a few seconds. It was a lucky break because just then the door shattered as each bang of my father's fist hit off of the wood. "Coming, coming." I assured them running to open the door. My father looked at me as if I had a head growing out of my shoulder. It was only then I realized that, yes my clothes may be on but my hair told him a totally different story. My mother passed me and whispered in my ear, "Nice hair."

"Come on, Renesmee we need to get you home, darling." I heard Esme's sweet voice from behind my mother. "Yes, your grandmother is right we need to go now." My father added.

He tugged at my arm but I pulled away. "Ok, Jake can come, too, but he better keep those thoughts to himself." He sighed. Who was he fooling? Jacob was coming anyway but that wasn't what I meant. "Why the hell, are you taking me home? I am perfectly fine here."

"Ness, please. We can explain everything at the house." My mother pleaded. I couldn't say no to her. The whole rebellious teenager thing never suited me so I obeyed without rejection.

We ran through the forest until we got to my grandparent's house. Jacob ran beside me in his human form.

I walked inside and couldn't help but notice the house was not the same. It was missing something...... Alice. Then, I spotted her, sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands. Not the usual Alice I adored so much. No singing today.

"What's wrong with-" I began but my father cut me off. "Their here." He whispered so low I just about caught the words. He had obviously read her mind. Fear exploded in his eye's. "Carlisle is speaking with them now." She informed him. Speaking with who?

"I should go to him." Esme smiled, rubbed by shoulder sending me shock waves of encouragement and disappeared. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" My voice was raising as both fear and anger gripped at me. I could see Jacob's eyes widen. "I know that scent -" He said. I could hear his heart beat quicken. "- We need to get Nessie out of here." Ok they seriously need to stop talking as if I'm not here.

"You can't." Alice stood up. "They already know she is here, they can smell her, they can hear her."

"Who?" I shouted. "Am I invisible or something?" But they stayed silent. I looked at my mother seeking her face for answers but all she did was wrap me in her embrace. When she let go Jake was by my side, his firm grip around my waist.

I heard a growl deep in his chest and I heard my father hiss. What is wrong with them? But I soon found out as I saw two very familiar faces practically float down the stairs towards me. I remembered their faces. How could I forget? I could feel Jacob flinch beside me. He must have saw what I was thinking. Images of me sitting on Jake's back, my mother putting a bag on my back. Their faces were so white, so cold, it gave me shivers looking at them.

"My, my hasn't she grown!" Aro spoke. I could feel my body relax. That only meant one thing.... Jasper. "And in love with the Dog." Caius added. I heard Jacob growl. I was about to open my mouth to say something, to defend him but all I felt was air.

"Please take a seat." Carlisle interjected coldly. The last thing he wanted was a fight.

"So why exactly is it that you are here?" My father asked sitting close to me and wrapping a supportive arm around my mother's shoulders. Jake never loosened his grip and I did not want him to. I felt safer with him by my side.

"We said we would be back, Edward. To see if you were right about the girl. I can see just how right you were. She is very beautiful."

"Perfection would be putting it mildly." Caius added his gaze boring through me. If he wasn't so evil I would say he was very mysterious looking. There was something about him that made me want to touch him, but not in the way I touched Jacob, just out of sheer curiosity. He would not stop staring at me and it worried me that I could not stop staring back at him.

"We thought it would be a bad idea to bring everybody. There is obviously no need." Aro smiled.

"We'll see." I heard Emmett mutter but Rosalie nudged him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Well you have seen her, haven't you? She is perfectly fine. Is that all you wanted?" Jacob asked the cold anger in his voice was evident. I stared up at him. This was all happening too fast. I just wanted to wake up with Jacob by my side.

"No, actually, we are going to stay awhile. Not here obviously, but at a house close by." I did not have to be a genius to know what that meant, 'we will be watching you.' I shook at the thoughts of having them spy on me, especially Caius, he was seriously giving me the creeps.

"I don't think there is any need for that." Carlisle told them.

"Oh, we think there is." Aro smiled. His smiled looked vicious. "Maybe we should go." He stood up. May be he was sensing the unease just as much as I was. They walked to the door but before Aro left he looked at me, his eye's searching every inch of my face. "Wow, Rosalie, I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, it seems your niece has out done you." I could feel Jacob's hand shake uncontrollably around my waist.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She nodded.

"We will speak again." He told me. It was more of a statement of fact rather than anything else. Then he walked past me but Caius did not escape totally untouched.

Before he had time to leave my father gripped his arm tightly. He winced in pain and I saw a satisfied smile spread across both Emmett and Jasper's face. "Next time you are near me-" He warned, "-Keep those thoughts of my daughter out of your disgusting mind." Jacob continued to shake under my touch. I looked at him pleading. "Please, Jake." I whispered. They were the first words I had said since I saw Aro and Caius.

My father loosened his grip and Caius rubbed his hand. "I'll do my best. It will be hard, though. Looking like that and all." He nodded in my direction. I saw my father ready to leap at him but my mother held him back. Just go, I thought.

"See you soon, Carlisle." Aro said and with that they were both gone. I started shaking, realizing for the first time that members of the Volturi had been just inches away from me and then it suddenly hit me that the encounter I just witnessed would not be my last with them and I just couldn't figure out why Caius's porcelain skin face, lingered in my mind.


	8. What to do?

Jacob's P.O.V

I stood there, silent, looking at her petrified face. Oh, I just wanted to phase right there and kill them but Nessie needed me. How dare they do that to my Ness. She was sitting on the couch staring at the t.v. It was then I realised I hadn't even asked her how she was. I motioned towards her, she turned her head towards me and a big smile spread across her face. My eye's narrowed forming a crease at my brow. Why is she smiling?

"Renesmee. Are you ok, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She chimed as her musical voice echoed around the room. She was lying, I could tell. Her voice may have been firm but I could see it in her eye's. To make matters worse, they were staying close by which meant they were going to be keeping a close eye on her. I get that they want to make sure she isn't a threat or anything but they saw her with their own eye's - Perfectly normal, well as normal as a half vampire/half human can get. That made my body shake, remembering how they looked at her, especially the really pale guy - Caius. I took her hand in mine and rubbed it.

"You are _not_ fine." Emmett interjected from across the room. He was staring at her, just as confused as I was. "Wait until Jasper moves out of the room, you won't feel so relaxed then."

What was he trying to do? He was scaring the crap out of her. "Then I won't move." Jasper spoke calmly still looking at the t.v. screen as if he was actually interested in what was on - it was a cartoon channel, definitely not the kind of stuff I thought Jasper would be into. "Thanks Uncle Jasper." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Any time. You know where I am." He smiled and looked at me over her head. His worried look spoke volumes. I knew what he was saying, _the minute she leaves this place she is going to either break down or go into a state of shock._ I gripped her hand even tighter and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She shivered slightly as my warm face met hers.

"I'm gonna go talk to Edward and Bella." I whispered and stood up walking towards the kitchen. They stopped talking when I reached the door. "So what are we goona do?" I was relying on them to give me an answer because I had none of my own. We couldn't run away with her because number one, she wouldn't allow it, she hated running away from things she feared, she preferred to face them. And number two, the Volturi were one big ass vampire family and if they ever caught us she would be turned to ashes in seconds. Multiple shivers ran down my back at the thoughts of it.

"You are right Jacob-" I heard Edward say, leaning over the counter. He had obviously read my mind. Bella sat next to him on the stool. Her worried face looked like it had set in stone. "-We can't take her away, they will find us. Caius is a tracker and a very skilled one at that."

I could smell Rosalie's scent - sweet, very very very sweet. It made my nose sting and I thought my eye's would water but they didn't. I had gotten used to her by now. On most occasions we got on. We both came to terms with each other, more for Nessie's sake but she made the effort too. Sometimes she even smiled.

She stood beside me, her back poker straight and her blonde hair flowing down her back. "We could always send her on a holiday. You know she loves Tanya and they are always asking her to come and stay. Or maybe Siobhan in Ireland, she would love to have Ness go stay with her." Is she for real? _Ireland_! Nessie hadn't a hope of going that far away.

"NO!" Bella nearly shouted the word, her voice breaking. "My daughter is not leaving to go anywhere." She said firmly shaking away her nerves.

"Maybe we could go on a shopping trip?" Alice said excitingly. We all looked at her giving her the _Seriously Alice_, expression. Her eye's dropped and she skipped back out of the kitchen.

"I think you should all think of how this is effecting Renesmee and not making plans to run away-" Jasper strolled in and stood beside Rosalie, "-It will hit her eventually and when it does she needs your support. Bella you know how it feels to come against the Volturi." He nodded at Bella who raised her head at the sound of her name. Her face, if it was at all possible, had become paler than it naturally was.

"Of course I do. That is what I am thinking of. But she is strong. Nessie is not a girl to let things get to her."

"Just like her mother." Edward added with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

Speaking of Nessie, where the hell was she? "Sleeping. Carlisle carried her to her room upstairs." Edward answered my question.

"Oh. Ok. Now getting back to the point. What are we going to do with Ness?"

"I think we should keep her here-" Bella started, "-go with her when she goes hunting, like we mostly do. Jake, she is always with you know anyway. We know she will be safe with you. I think we should just always be with her."

"She is gonna hate you for it." Rosalie said nodding her head.

"Once she is safe I don't care." Edward barked. "As far as I could tell Aro had no plans to harm her. He was just doing what he said he was doing - checking in. Now he just feels the need to make sure we are telling the truth."

"And Caius?" I asked. I knew there was something strange about him. There was times that I thanked the heavens I didn't have a gift like Edward. I would hate to know what all of the guys were saying in their mind's about Ness. It wasn't even worth thinking about.

"He didn't have any thoughts about harming her either. But I still wouldn't like her around him. Then again, both Caius and Aro know that I can mind read, maybe they just thought of something else."

"But wouldn't that have been obvious?" Surely he would have known they were trying too hard to think of something else.

"You do it all the time." He smiled and I could feel my face get hot. "And they found a loop hole in Alice's thoughts because she only got a vision that they were coming about five minutes before they got here. That worries me a little bit." He said.

"I think Bella's idea is the best we have." I said rubbing the bridge of the nose, I could feel a headache coming on. "You guys mind if I go check on her?"

"No of course not." Bella smiled.

I walked up the cream carpeted stairs and towards her bedroom. Well mini house would be more the word. Esme and Carlisle made a fuss of her because she was the only grandchild. The room had Esme's stamp all over it. The brown wallpaper designed with gold leaves behind her bed blended perfectly with the rich cream walls and her duvet was brown satin with gold pillows on it.

I slowly made my way to the room, gliding my feet quitly across the floor until I reached her door. My body froze, the only thing on her bed was a white sheet of paper. The duvet was pulled back and the window was wide open. I ran over the bed and picked up the sheet with shaky hands.

_Hey Guys,_

_I know it is pointless saying this, but don't worry. I just needed some air. Not gone far and I will be back in a little bit._

_Love you,_

_Nessie._

Shit! No! "Everything ok, Jacob?" I heard Alice's high pitched voice from downstairs.

"It's Nessie. She's gone." I screamed, dropping the note on the floor, already jumping out the window and phasing.


	9. Friends?

Renesmee's P.O.V

I needed to get out of that house. What did they think I was, deaf? I could hear every single word of their conversation. Not once did anyone say, 'Let's ask Renesmee what she wants.' No! Typical of my family, they think I can't make decisions of my own. I should have probably asked them first if I could leave though, but they would have just said no. They had probably already noticed I was gone, but I was running as if my life depended on it, all I wanted was a few minutes alone, of peace and quiet. Jacob! Kind of forgot about him for a second, he was the last person I wanted to upset or worry. I inhaled deeply letting the thoughts of what my family would do to me when I returned home seep through my body.

I slowed my run to a fast walk until I finally stopped. I had gone far enough, it would take them at least another fifteen minutes to find me. I threw myself on the ground hearing the crunch of the autumn leaves. I leaned my back up against the tree truck and closed my eye's. I could hear the birds and the animals around me. I may have been a vampire but if a rat came within sights distance of me I would be gone like a flash. I heard foot steps, I knew that scent, it was very familiar.

I opened my eye's and saw Leah emerge from behind the dark trees. Great! And I thought it was impossible to have another awkward moment today. Seriously, I think people can smell when I want time alone and just find me to annoy me.

"Hey Nessie." She whispered, her eye's to the ground. Did Leah Clearwater just call me, Nessie? It was usually Renesmee the bloodsucker or something onto those lines, but never Nessie.

"Hey...Leah." I replied, the cunfusion obvious in my voice. She motioned towards me.

"Mind if I sit down? I have something I need to say to you." Oh, so I wasn't getiing off that easy, she had something to say afterall.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." I smiled slightly.

She sat down across from me, crossing her legs under herself. She picked up a leaf and started breaking it. She was nervous. "Nessie, I owe you the biggest apology ever." My eye's widened in surprise. This day was turning out to be, I don't know....Weird. I thought I going to wake up soon. She continued not giving me a chance to say anything. "It's about the whole Jacob thing." Her cheeks turned a light red as embarressment took grip of her face. She obviously regretted everything she said to Jacob. "I know he told you about that night at the bonfire. He didn't tell me exactly but considering I can read his mind and all. So anyway, I only realize now what he was talking about. He loves you more than anything, actually I don't think I have ever seen anyone more in love, it's scary." She let out a small laugh through her breath. "I know Seth told you about my imprinting, and now I understand, because there is no-one else in the world I would rather be with. I thought I loved Jacob-" I flinched as she talked about my Jacob, even though the words were not true, I still felt that pang of jealously. "-but I don't. So you don't have to accept it but I am so sorry Ness. I didn't mean to treat you like that." I saw tears swim in her eye's and I took her hand and gripped it tightly. She gasped in surprise but smiled.

"Well, we have to start somewhere. Don't be so stupid, you have nothing to be sorry for. I would have fought for him too." Then I moved closer and hugged her lightly. I heard her muffled laugh against my shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just, who would have said you and I would be.....Friends." Her brow raised when she said 'friends'. She was looking for me to confirm that we actually were.

"Yeah I know right. So let's do what friends do."

"Ok." she agreed.... "What is that exactly?"

"Come on Leah, I need some details. Age? Name? Is he hot? Where did you meet?" I had to force myself to sound enthusiastic, details were never my thing. Plain facts would have been fine but I didn't want her to think I was being rude and I was truly interested to hear who she imprinted on.

She inhaled deeply as she prepared herslef to go on her rant. "Well. After the night at the bonfire I just felt I needed to get away." I know how you feel, I thought. "I went to visit my cousins down south. My cousin is Alpha of a pack down there. They were having a party and the rest of the pack came. Then I saw him, you know how it is, Ness." She obviously feeling uncomfortable about the details thing, too.

"I never knew two werewolfs could imprint on each other?"

"Well, they can now!" She laughed. "Anyway his name is Jachin and he is twenty. That enough details for you?" Her face told me she hoped it was.

"Plenty." I sighed with relief. "So when do we get to meet the famous Jachin?" I was intrigued to meet a werewolf from another pack.

"He is joining Sam's pack and moving here, so pretty soon." She smiled. Her wide grin reached her eye's. She was in love, I could tell. I had never seen Leah so happy.

"Wow! If that doesn't say he loves you nothing will." I didn't think it could but her smile became bigger. She stared at me a moment and then it seemed to disappear. I knew what she was thinking, it was written all over face.

"Nessie?" She said raising her eye's.

"Uh huh?" I breathed, guilt plastered all over me.

"What are you doing in the forest on your own, sitting on the ground, looking like the world is on your shoulders? I'm guessing you left without saying anything to Jacob, would I be right?" She asked.

"You would be half right." She looked at me confused. "I left a note." I exclaimed.

"Oh, you are sooo dead. Why did you leave anyway?"

"Long story." The last thing I wanted to do was tell Leah that members of the Volturi were going to be wandering around the forest. That would only make the situation worse. I saw her face lift in the air as the wind brushed past us. I could smell it too. Every single one of them. Great. There was no point of me running now.

"Smell what I smell?" She asked, an amused grin spreading across her cheeks as she turned her head to me.

" Yeah." I breathed. "The smell of me in a whole lot of trouble."


	10. Black

Thanks for the reviews guys, you're great. Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer.

* * *

"Renesmee Carly Cullen, get your half vampire ass over here." Maybe I could pretend I didn't hear her. Ugh! Who was I fooling? Rosalie may look all sweet but you could hear her from the other side of the planet. I stood up wiping away the moss and leaves from my dark denim fitted jeans. They were about a mile away now, they would be here any second.

"See ya later, Ness." Leah popped up and headed towards the trees.

"Hey!" I called after her. "A little help would be nice. Friends remember?"

"Exactly. We will be very good friends if you are still alive later, it's just I'm not ready to live in a hole of dirt yet. I'm not your cushion." I didn't blame her, I would have ran too, but my dad was fast. "Fine." I sighed and bit down on my lip. She was gone before I could say anything else.

"5...4...3" I whispered to myself.

"2...1" I heard my father finish as he appeared from the darkness. The rest of the family followed soon after. As if I hadn't felt guilty enough, my mother's face just topped it off. My heart sank. God, I was such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry guys." I started.

"Not half as sorry as you are going to be." Emmett interjected.

"Give her a break." Jasper snapped at him. His face looked like it was about to crack with worry. Then I remembered he was feeling all of our emotions, maybe not as strong but enough for him to look in pain, well more in pain than he usually looked.

"Stop that, Jasper!" Emmett said calmly and I had to bite my jaw to hold back the laughter. He was obviously sending out relaxed vibes to us all because the tension in the back of my neck began to ease. "-I really need to be mad at her right now."

"You will do no such thing, Emmett." Rosalie slapped his arm.

"She is right Emmett.-" Esme added. "Nessie is Bella and Edwards child." I saw a pained look sink into his face. I don't think she realized how much those words had hurt him. Emmett would have loved a child to play with, to protect. His life was missing a piece and I seemed to be doing the job of filling it in. I didn't mind, he was more like a second father to me anyway. Jasper on the other hand is the big brother type, even the best friend. By looking at him you would never say that he was a person you could confide in, but as I grew up, that was something I soon learned was not true. Not the smartest choice considering my father could read his mind and therefore knew my secrets but Jasper was good at keeping things he did not want my father to know out of his mind.

If my mother could have cried she would have. "Nessie," She said softly and walked towards me. She stopped and gazed into my eye's. Tears of sheer guilt ran down my face. "-You're safe." She murmured, hugging me tight to her. She did not need to scream at me, this was killing me enough. I think she knew it, too. "Don't ever do that again." She said firmly placing my cheeks in her hands. "You almost gave my unbeating heart a heartattack." Her laugh was covered with her breath.

"I didn't realize, sorry. I just needed to get out. You were all talking about where to put me, what to do with me. I don't want to leave. I am not going to let the Volturi get the better of me." My voice sounded brave. Braver than I felt.

My father's face turned sowworful as he stepped towards me in two glides. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and gripped me tight. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We were just so concerned for you. We want what's best for."

"What, and you think sending me away is good for me?" I snapped. How could they think that was good for me?

"Nessie, we are not sending you away." My father smiled. "You had obviously left to_ 'get some air'_, at that stage. We have decided to practically suffocate you with our very presence instead." Ugh! I knew what that meant. _You will be lucky to use the bathroom without one of us there_. But I was in no mood for arguing, so I just smiled politley and nodded. I heard Rose snort, she was about the only that knew what that smile meant. My father glared at her and then back to me. "We are going to suffa-suffacate you, just in case." Great! Gee, thanks Rose.

_Keep those thoughts to yourself, will you? _I sent out to her. She just looked at me apologetically. I had learned over the years how to extend my 'gift' just like my mom. So now I could tell anyone anything through my mind.

I sighed heavily. "Can we go home, now? You can kill me there. At least I can sleep while you shout." I laughed. I was getting tired again. I was tired earlier but their voices woke me.

"'Course, kid." Emmett grinned. He could never stay mad at me. It was impossible for him.

"Seriously, Renesmee. Next time you go on a little trip, bring a blanket. Your clothes are destroyed." Alice frowned her hands placed firmly on her hip. I looked down to see a tiny grass stain at the end of my jeans.

"Does it matter? It's not like you would let me wear them again anyway. God forbid I might where the same clothes twice." Everyone laughed in unison and Alice's face lit up with pride.

I saw Carlisle take Esme's hand as the ran back into the forest. The rest followed as I strolled behind. It wasn't like I could get tired from running but suddenly it felt like a metal block had been placed on my shoulders. I saw Jasper slow infront of me until I was walking beside him.

"Cheer up! It's not that bad. They were only worried. You know they can't stay mad at you." He rubbed my shoulder. Even with Jasper making me feel relaxed, I still felt odd.

"Just need to get some rest." I yawned. "Oh, Jake is going to crucify me." I laughed knowing the only thing he would do was take me in his arms.

"Surprised he already hasn't." Jasper smiled.

"No, but I'm sure I will get it from him back at the house. How come he waited there anyway?" Jaspers face dropped into a state of confusion.

"Ness wasn't Jacob with you before we came? Did he not go off with Leah?" I couldn't get his words into my head in a coherent way. Was he saying Jake left the house to find me? But I didn't even see Jake. A knot formed right in the pit of my stomach. "He came looking for you Ness." His eye's wide.

"But wouldn't he have followed my scent." I said, we had now come to a stop. My blood pounding furiously behind my ears.

"Not if he was angry enough. You know how Jake can be." He replied. His power's weren't working on me anymore. The shock was too big. My head starting spinning, I saw my family running towards us. They obviously wanted to find out why we had stopped. Then everything went black as I felt my legs cave beneath me. I gasped as I fell to the ground, suddenly realizing the first place Jake would have went looking.


	11. Nightmare

Hey guy's, again thanks for the reviews. This chapter is just a filler, it is leading up to something bug though. Hope you like it.

* * *

I tried to open my eye's but they wouldn't oblige to my demands.

"Jake." I whispered hoarsely. Oh Jake! My mind suddenly snapped into place. Wow, that was a horrible nightmare. My eye's finally surrendered to my strength. I woke to my whole family standing around me.

"Drink this." Carlisle already had a straw back my throat before I could say anything. Obediently I sucked on the straw, feeling the tasteless moisture off the water run down my throat. Had I woken up? Or was I still dreaming? I pulled out the straw to catch my breath. I rubbed my eye's, the heaviness of sleep still lingered on them.

"How are you feeling?" My father asked, the worry evident in his tone.

My eye's narrowed. "Fine..... but confused. What is going on?" I examined my body for any signs I was dying or even hurt.

"You can't remember?" My mother began. "Jacob, sweetie." All she had to do was say his name and the realization of the fact that the nightmare I had was actually reality hit me like a tonne of bricks. It wasn't my body I needed to exam, it was my heart. The painful tug pulled at me from just under my ribcage. The sensation was so strong I could feel it tingle my fingers. Tears streamed down my face.

"It is ok, sweetie." My mother cradled me. "They have found him. The rest of the pack went looking for him along with Alice and Emmett." I sighed deeply. I just wanted him back in my arms. I shivered at the thoughts of him coming up against two members of the Volturi....On his own. Then it hit me. Would he come home injured? As if he actually could read my mind, my father answered my question.

"He is ok. They caught him just in time. It took him awhile to find where they were staying so that slowed him down." I sunk my head deeper into my mother's chest as she rubbed my hair. She positioned herself down on the bed pushing me down with her as she continued to rock me back and forth. It wasn't until I heard quiet moans escaping my painful breath that I realized I was sobbing. Everyone else left the room and again I succumbed to the darkness of my sleep.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I knocked three times on the door as Alice and Emmett stood by my stand. Emmett wasn't too happy with me for worrying his niece but either was I. How stupid could I be, all I had to do was follow her scent? But no I followed my mind instead. The thoughts of Caius being anywhere near my Nessie gave me chills. She was beautiful, anyone would have to be blind not to see that. He was obviously attracted to her, I could tell that from our little get together earlier. The door opened quietly to the smiling face of Esme.

"Jacob you are safe." The relief evident in her voice. She reached her arms towards me and hugged me lightly. "You are in for it with my grand-daughter though. I don't think she will be as forgiving." A light smile tugged at my lips. Nessie was so sexy when she was angry, but that was besides the point. I shouldn't have hurt her like that.

I stepped inside, my hands placed in my pocket's. "Where is she?" I asked before noticing a raging Bella storm towards me. Her voice was unexpected, I was waiting for her to yell by the look on her face but instead she whispered angrily. I don't know which was worse.

"Jacob Black. You better have a fantastic explanation." She screamed through her whisper as she pointed her finger in my face. "Hope you are happy with yourself." She turned around to walk away but spun back around on her heels, placing her hand on her forehead. "I mean the Volturi? Have you a screw lose? Seriously Jacob, you could have got yourself killed. And where would you have been when Nessie needed you? I will tell you where, in a pile of your own ashes in a hole somewhere." I let her off in her little mad at Jacob session. She needed to get it out of her system. I saw Edward smile, biting back his laugh as he watched his wife giving out to someone she had to raise her head to see. I had to admit in the middle of all that was going on she was kind of funny. Edward looked to the ground and bit his lip. "Edward Cullen if you don't get that stupid grin off of your face I will personally put the print of your head in the piano with you eating the piano keys." That only made him laugh even more.

"I am a fast runner her." He said. Emmett laughed along with him.

I blinked and she was gone. "Ow!" Edward squealed as she slapped the back of his head.

"Obviously not fast enough." She smirked. Now everyone laughed.

"Is Nessie ok?" I asked trying to get back to the important issue.

"She is fine." Carlisle informed me. "I think everything just hit her at once. She is sleeping now, she needs as must rest as she can. I don't think she had been getting a proper night's sleep in a while." I had to fight back the smile as I nodded my head, knowing the exact reason why she wasn't getting much sleep. I heard a growl erupt in Edward's throat.

"Sorry...Sorry." I apologized, putting my hand's in the air.

"You can go to her if you want? If it is ok with Edward and Bella?" Carlisle nodded his head towards them.

Bella sighed, "Ok, ok just keep your hand's to yourself." Edward winced.

I entered her room for the second time today, just this time she was actually there. I sat at the edge of her bed, just to admire her. All I wanted to do was kiss her, to feel her lips against mine. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair blended in with the brown satin sheets which were wrapped around her and clung to her flawless figure. I kissed her lightly on the forehead. She turned and stretched her body. She yawned and whispered my name. It was more out of habit rather than the fact that she knew I was here.

"It's ok Sweetheart, I am here. I love you Ness, I'm sorry." I climbed into the bed next to her and placed her in my arm. Her eye's shot open with the sound of my voice. She stared up at me with wide eye's. I think she was contemplating if I was really there or not. After a long moment of her staring at me, she finally smiled with relief. Tears swam in her eye's until they streamed down her porcelain face.

"Jacob." She whispered tiredly as she reached for my face. She stretched her neck and placed her soft lips on mine. I was such an idiot. How did I hurt her?

"I am sorry." I repeated as she kissed me.

"I know. Me too. If I hadn't run off in the first place none of this would have happened." She said and looked at me through sad eye's. She looked so guilty. I sat up leaning on my elbows. How could she blame herself, none of this was her fault? We should have spoken to her first. It should have been my job to protect her. Again flashing images of Caius touching her in a way that only I ever touched her crossed my mind. I shook them away before they had time to get the better of me.

"Ness, sweetie. Please don't blame yourself, I can't bare it."

"Just kiss me." She replied. I reached down to her. Her tongue grazed my bottom lips. I parted them leaving her enter. "I love you, Jacob Black." I could feel her tears on my skin and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I moaned as our kiss became more passionate. It felt different. It was hard to explain. So I kissed her harder, and pressed her beautiful body against mine, she whimpered quietly which made me want her more but for some reason our passionate kiss left me feeling that I did not have long left with her.


	12. Furry Dude

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"You two ok?" Rosalie asked as we descended the brown carpeted stairs, holding each other's hand. Jacob was keeping me closer than usual, something I thought was impossible.

"Yeah, everything is fine, thanks Rose." She looked disappointed. "What is that face for?" I asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you would have slapped him about a bit." She laughed and I joined in.

"I will make him pay in another way." I whispered as I swept passed her. She hugged me close to her.

"I like your thinking, I have taught you well. I am so proud." She smirked and pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye. Jacob watched us in total confusion. I had to laugh at him, he looked so lost.

"What was all that about?" He asked as I turned to him.

"You will soon find out." I teased. Then I saw my father's angry glare from the corner of the room. Crap! He may not have been able to read my mind but he could read Rosalie's, he knew exactly what I was saying. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I lowered my head to the ground. I placed my palm on his shoulder as I walked past.

_Sorry_, I told him in a way no-one else knew what I was saying, _I should have thought about you._ He just took my hand in his and kissed it. Oh the relief, I was forgiven but that was extremely embarrassing.

"Your up!" Emse exclaimed wrapping me tightly in her embrace. Emmett kissed my forehead and sat down to watch something on the t.v.

"Where's mom?"

"She has gone hunting with Carlisle, Jasper and Alice." Now that I thought of it, my throat began to burn. It felt dry and hot. My face narrowed painfully.

"Looks like somebody needs blood." Jacob laughed and hugged me closer to his side. I smiled awkwardly. It must have been two months since I went hunting last.

"Yeah, I think you're right." I said as I rubbed his back.

"We can go now, if you would like?"

"Sounds good to me. Elk's watch out." I grinned.

"You want me to come too?" My father asked. I knew he would be nervous with me gone but Jake was with me. I knew he would let nothing happen.

"Thanks dad, but it is ok. You would only be bored, you went yesterday. Besides I have Jake to keep me company." He was about to protest but he gave in and nodded his head in agreement.

"See you later, love." He called after me and Rosalie gave me the most cheesiest grin I had ever seen. I slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"See you later guys." I waved while I took my jacket from the hook. We walked down the steps and towards the trees. It was colder than I had expected so I decided to put on my jacket.

"Let me help you." Jake motioned taking the jacket from me and held it up so I could slip my hands in. I pulled my hair outside the coat and pulled it to one side so that it was hanging down my shoulder and my neck was bare. I felt Jacob press his lips softly against my bare skin. I closed my eye's in a desperate attempt to savior this moment. _I love you_, I told him through my thoughts while his mouth was still touching my neck.

"And you have no idea just how much I love and adore you." He replied as he kissed my cheek and rubbed my side over the curve of my hip. "God you are beautiful. I don't think I will ever get used to looking at you. In a good way I mean. I suppose I will just have to learn to live without my breath for awhile." Again, I felt my cheeks get hot. I hated compliments but when Jake said them I didn't mind because I knew he meant them from the bottom of his heart.

"Seriously, you will have to stop doing that. It is getting embarrassing." I .

"Only for you, I love telling you how extremely sexy you are." He said as he kissed my lips. My knees went weak so I gripped his arms for support.

"And I will never get used to that." I breathed.

He laughed as a smug smile showered across his face. "C'mon, I don't want you fainting." He gripped my hand as we ran into the forest. He didn't phase, he was still fast enough in his human form. "I will wait here, you do your thing." He leaned against the tree and slapped my ass as I walked away laughing.

"Oi, keep your hands to yourself, lover boy." I teased. I had told him to wait, I didn't was him following me like a yo-yo while I tried to catch my food. I was basically only behind the tree anyway.

I stood and waited as still has a marble statue. I could smell it, it was very close. I lost myself to whatever senses took over me. The elk ran passed me not even noticing I was there until I bent over and sunk my teeth into its neck. I sucked until I felt full. I stood up feeling alot stronger than I had an hour ago. I patted the Elk on the head. "Sorry furry dude."

"You talk to your food now, huh?" I saw Jake standing against the tree behind me, his hands folded. The amusement written all over his face.

"Jake, I would like you to meet Henry." I joked, as I pretended to introduce them both.

"Seriously, Ness I worry about you sometimes." He shook his head as he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Not in front of Henry." I laughed as his kisses trailed along my neck. He walked around to the other side of the tree and pinned me against it as his kisses diverted from my neck to my lips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip longing for entry so I opened them and his tongue slid in and met mine. His kiss was passionate as my fingers tangled in his short dark hair. His body pressed harder against mine and I moaned quietly. This only made his kiss even stronger. We continued like that for a few moments until I remembered we were in a forest, in the middle of the day. And my family were roaming somewhere close by. Now that would be awkward. We both pulled away gasping for air as our breathing came fast.

"You are driving me insane here, Ness." He breathed as he rubbed his nose against my cheek. His head shot up and he looked at me. " I think Bella is on her way. I can smell their scent." Now that he said it so could I. I was so wrapped up in what we doing I couldn't think of anything else. He set me down softly on my feet and kissed my forehead. They were closer than what I had thought because just then they emerged from the trees.

"Hey sweetie." My mother stopped surprised to see me. I blushed thinking of how embarrassing it would have been if she had come just two minutes before. I bit down on my swollen lips.

"Hey mom. Hi guys." I waved to the rest of the family. "We are just on our way home now, too. We can go together." I smiled guiltily.

"Ok..." My mother's suspicious face told me she knew exactly why I sounded so damn guilty and why Jacob, who usually never shuts up was dead silent. They all ran ahead while we followed closely behind. When I looked beside me to say something to Jacob he wasn't there. I stopped and turned around. He was there alright, he just about stopped himself in time so that he didn't come crashing into me.

"Jake what are you doing?" I demanded. He looked like a five year old child who had just broke his mother's favorite vase.

"Sorry just admiring the view." He laughed. What was he talking about?

"The view of wh-" Then I realized why he was running behind me. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling but it didn't work. I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas in mind." He smirked as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him. Again his kisses trailed down my neck and I lost my train of thought.

"I.....think......we should......get......going." I breathed.

"Fine." He sighed as he took my hand and ran.

"Oh crap." I stopped, he looked at me confused. "I forgot to say goodbye to Henry."


	13. Birds and Bees

Jacob's P.O.V.

"I thought you two went to hunt?" Edward was talking to Nessie but never took his suspicious eye's off of me. I could really do with a gift like Bella's right now or be able to block him out like Nessie. It wasn't my fault, I am only human. Ever since our little session in the forest, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I just wanted to take her home and finish what we started.

"We did Daddy." Nessie said in her _trying to be innocent _tone, that just made me want her more. It was times like this I wish I could make everyone else disappear. I couldn't get the images of her out of my mind, which was not helping my situation with Edward.

"I don't want you taking my daughter anywhere if that is the only thing you are going to be thinking of. I can re-" His face went black. "Bella. Give me a break here, I am trying to warn him off."

"They are going out. It is what they are going to think about, now leave them alone and until you learn to deal with it, I will block Jake's thought's from you any time I can." She smiled and winked at me. I smiled back at her gratefully. I had never lost my friendship with Bella and it was times like this I was happy I didn't. "You can't say you we were not doing the same thing when we first starting going out, can you? You are lucky Carlie couldn't read minds."

"Seriously mom. That is something I really do not want to be thinking about. Bad enough sharing a house with parents that do not sleep without you two talking about it." If Bella could have blushed she would have. Instead, she just lowered her head into the book she was reading. Edward just decided to avoid the subject and turned on his heels to go and sit with his wife.

"Renesmee." I heard Alice's musical voice from the top of the stairs. "Could you come up here a minute, sweetie. Roslaie and I would like to speak to you."

"Sure." She beamed and planted a kiss softly on my lips. "Be right back."

Before she could walk away I caught her by the waist and pulled her back. She giggled. "I need to be getting off sweetheart. I have to do the whole patrol thing. I will see you tonight, I will come and get you if it is ok with Edward." Her face turned disappointed, I hated doing that to her but a smile soon returned.

"Ok, I will see you tonight." She winked.

"Don't do anything stupid, like going for walks or for some air. You know what I mean." She threw her eye's to the sky.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I won't?"

"I know, I know but I can't help but worry." I rubbed my nose against her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too. See you later." She chimed as she ran up the stairs. I said my goodbye's to the rest of the Cullens. Of course I never did shake off Edward's deadly stare.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

After saying goodbye to Jacob I ran up the stairs to see what exactly Rose and Alice wanted. I could have swore I saw a smirk across my father's face. He knew exactly what they wanted me for.

I walked down the bright corridor and into Rose's room. They were both standing up and staring at me. For some reason they made me extremely nervous.

"Sit down, Ness." Rose said, pointing her hand to the small brown sofa. I sat down slowly, not once taking my eye's off of them.

"Do you know what these are?" Alice asked as serious as she could holding up a strip of white square packets. Oh sweet divine. They are trying to give me a sex talk. I blushed a bright red.

"Ok, back off. My mom and dad already gave me the birds and the bees discussion. I know everything about the facts of life. And yes I know what they are, they are condoms." I replied, my eye's wide with shock.

"Good." They both responded. It looked like they enjoyed playing the teacher role, even more so, they enjoyed torturing me.

"Can I leave? Please." I begged. This was something I was not expecting.

"No you cannot leave." Alice tried to sound forceful.

"We want to make sure you are being safe." Rosalie added.0

"I am." I reassured them quickly with my head to the ground. I started fidgeting with my fingers. "Guys, you do know that it is practically impossible for me to get pregnant right?"

"Not impossible." Rosalie started. "There is a slight chance that you could."

"Yes a very slight chance. I get my period twice a year at the most. Come on guys, seriously."

"We are just making sure is all."

"I know and I appreciate it but it is extremely embarrassing. You two are suppose to be the people I talk to about these things, it feels weird when you are showing me what a condom is, and by the way I already knew what it was. I am not totally stupid."

"Ok....Ok, it is up to you. We just thought it would be better if you knew. It would be nice to have another little baby around here though." Rosalie went off in a daydream and Alice went with her.

"You haven't a hope. Unless you are thinking of adopting because there will be no baby coming out of me, thank you very much."

"What is this I hear about babies?" My mother's voice came from outside the door. She walked in and looked at me, her eye's narrowed. It was then I realized that she had no idea what my two aunts had planned for me and probably thought I was pregnant when she heard us talking about babies.

"Oh don't worry mom, I'm not pregnant or anything. Just blame my God-mother and the fashion princess or Queen as she likes to be called. They decided to to take it upon themselves to tell me the facts of life." I stood with my hand's folded. My mother laughed.

"I already gave you that talk. And what is with all the condoms-" It was then I saw the box behind their legs. What did they think I was? "-You only wanted to show her, she doesn't need a hundred of them for that. Jeez, and I thought I was being over protective." She placed a hand around my shoulder and hugged me tightly. She understood what I was feeling, she would have hated that to have been done to her. "Come on, sweetheart, lets get you out of this room, before your mind explodes." She laughed while pulling me out of the room.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice whisper as we left, "A little baby would be nice though." Ugh, they never give up.

I walked down the stairs and sat next to my father on the sofa. His big grin told me he knew exactly what they had planned all along. I placed my hand on his arm - _When I think of a good plan for revenge, you are soooo dead, Mr, _I told him. This just made him laugh louder. He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Your aunt's are just looking out for you." He smiled.

Dad, have you any idea how embarrassing that was? I think it is great that they are looking out for me, but next time if they think of pulling something like that again, remind them to look out for me in some other way. Like doing things that normal aunts do, minus the sex talk.

"So how did your talk go?" Emmett asked as he flopped himself down on the sofa.

"Was I the only one that didn't know this was happening?"

"I didn't." My mother waved her hand from the corner of the room, her head still stuck in a book.

"If you knew do you honestly think you would have stayed?" I waved my hands in surrender and stood up.

"Dad, is Jake close by?" I asked, I knew my father was so accustomed to Jacob's thoughts that he would be able to hear them miles away.

"He is just at the edge of the forest outside our house, if you walked out you would see him." I smiled knowing the only reason he was so close was to keep an eye on me.

"Thanks dad." I said as I ran out the door. I could hear them shout after me but I could see him when I left the house, it wasn't like I needed an escort.

He was laying on the leaves with his eye's closed when I approached him. His eye's shot open as he heard my foot steps. He was in his wolf form. He stood up on all four. "Hey." I whispered. I knew by his eye's he was angry with me. "They know where I am." I informed him and the anger in his eye's soon disappeared. I sat down with my back against the tree. He lay down next to me as I rubbed his fur. "Is it just me, or is this just one hell of a day?" I sighed and I could hear a vibration at the back of his throat which only meant he was laughing. "You don't have to stay so close, Jake. I can't depend on you all the time. I don't expect you to be here all of the time, it isn't fair on you." I told him, it was how I felt. In truth, I felt guilty. He stared up at me with eye's that told me that I was talking rubbish. He stood up again and ran into the trees. He was gone to phase. Great, that just meant he wanted to give out to me for being so stupid.

"Ness, you talk a lot of crap sometimes, do you know that?" He said as he approached me in his black sweatpants, his muscular chest was bare. His eye's narrowed forming a crease at his brow. I threw my eye's to the sky.

"I am only telling you how I feel."

"Well you shouldn't feel like that." He breathed as he pushed me forward and sat behind me so I was placed in between his legs, he pulled me tighter to him. He locked his fingers with mine and kissed my neck. "I prefer being close to you, Ness. It is easier for me to breathe, if you know what I mean?" I knew exactly what he meant. I smiled, finally realizing he felt the very same way for me as I did for him. I had never doubted it, but now that he said it, it just felt more real.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I breathed. He continued his kisses down my neck and across my jaw until I turned my head so he could reach my lips. He kissed me softly for a long moment until he pulled away.

"Oh, I knew I had something to say to you." He smiled. "You never told me you and Leah were friends." He did the same thing she had done earlier when he said friends, as if he was waiting for me to confirm it.

"Yeah, we are. She apologized. I never really disliked her anyway. I just wanted to know why she hated me and now I do. I know she didn't mean it." He laughed and shook his head. "What?" I demanded.

"I am in love with the greatest girl on the planet."

"Oh shut up." I slapped his leg. "You think that is funny? You should have stuck around at the house. Alice and Rose tried to give me a sex talk. Hence, tried." I placed my hand to his cheek for him to relive the past twenty minutes of my life. When I was done, he was in hysterics laughing. He placed his chin on my shoulder as he began to calm down.

"Wow, I am sorry I missed that." He said while he placed his hands firmly around my waist to pull me closer to him. "Well now that you are all educated, I think we should put your new found knowledge to good use." He smiled that cheeky grin I loved so much.

"Maybe we should." I smiled as I kissed him. He moaned as I pressed my lips harder against his. It took me every ounce of power I had to pull away from him. When I did he stared at me confused. "You seriously want another game of twenty-one questions with my father." I asked as I stood up.

"No not exactly. Damn his mind reading." He cursed.

"Pick me up later." I winked as I leaned over to kiss him one last time.

"Looking forward to it." I heard him shout after me as I ran back to the house.


	14. Wanted

Hey guys, thanks to everyone that is reading the story. I know the last few chapters have been kind of short but I just wanted to show how much Nessie and Jacob love each other. Now that I have established that I can have more fun with the story. We get to see a lot more of Caius and a lot more surprises.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Hey Jacob." Alice's high pitched voice sang as she opened the door.

"Hey Alice. She ready?"

"I will just go get her. Come in, don't be shy. We only bite when you annoy us." She laughed. "Emmett is in the living room." I walked into the bright living room and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey dude." He greeted as he kept his eye's on the t.v. I heard Nessie's light footsteps behind me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my cheek. Her scent had my head spinning.

"Ready?" She smiled. I stood up and hugged her. She was wearing a black sweat pants with a purple t-shirt. She was beautiful in any colour but purple was my favorite colour on her. Her black coat hung over her arm and she had her bag with all her stuff on her back.

"I've got a movie and toffee popcorn." Her face lit up.

"Jacob Black you went all out. You even got my favorite." She laughed.

"Anything for you." I replied as I followed her out of the room. "Were is Bella and Edward?"

"Oh, they went back to the cottage early. Probably wanted to take advantage of a house without me." She shuddered and I laughed at her cute expression. We said goodbye to everyone before we left. The warning glances from her uncles were not as frequent as they used to be.

When we got to the house I helped Billy to bed as Nessie got changed and put on the movie. "Be good tonight, and if you can't be good be careful, Jake." Billy laughed as I helped him from his wheel chair to the bed. My eye's narrowed.

"What are you talking about, man?"

"You and Nessie." I laughed as I realized what he was talking about.

"I will." I smiled. "Now go to sleep."

"Jacob." He called just before I closed the door. I poked my head around without turning back on the light. "Your mother would have been proud." I could hear the remorse in his voice. "She would have really loved Nessie. Just so you know, I have her engagement ring in my locker, any time you feel you are going to need it, now, you know where it is. I would be happy to give it you, especially for Nessie, she is a great girl and your mother would have wanted you to have it." I had to swallow a few times to get rid of the lump in my throat. I never even knew my father had my mother's engagement ring. I knew it was a big deal for him to give it me and I was truly touched.

"Wow, thanks dad, I would love nothing more but to give it to her." My voice broke as I said it.

"She reminds me of your mother in a lot of ways, Jake. Hold on to her with every bit of your strength, son. Don't ever let her go!"

"I won't dad, thanks." I smiled gratefully and closed the door. I had to compose myself before I went back to Ness, so I went into the bathroom and splashed clod water in my face. When I returned she was sitting on the sofa reading the back of the movie cover. I leaned against the door frame and stared at her for a long moment. It meant alot to me that my father could say that about her. It was obvious he really loved her. When she noticed I was standing there she looked up at me with the most beautiful grin on her face.

"Hey, you." She whispered. "Your dad, ok?" I loved that about her, it was always about somebody else, never herself.

"Hey, sweetheart. Yeah he is fine." I walked towards her and lifted her up so that she was sitting in between my legs on the couch. "Will I turn it on?"

"Ready when you are." She said. I pressed play on the remote. It was some thriller movie. I knew I wasn't going to be able to pay much attention to the movie, not with her next to me, there was no point. After about a hour into the movie I felt my eye's get heavy. They felt like metal. I heard Nessie giggle beside me. I thought there was something funny in the movie until I opened my eye's and she was laughing at me.

"Go to bed Jake, you are exhausted. You are around the forest all day and you have been worrying about me."

"No, no, I'm fine." She just nodded her head and grunted.

"Men." She breathed. "Well lie down at least." She pushed me down and I surrendered without a fight. I could feel her head on my cheat and I could smell her coconut shampoo. She was tracing circles along my arm as she watched the t.v and before I knew it I had succumbed to the darkness of my sleep.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

I knew he was tired. Poor thing, I wouldn't blame him. He looked adorable as he slept but this sofa was not doing him any good. The movie had ended so I decided to give myself the challenge of getting him to bed and I wasn't going to carry him, that would be just too funny for me to handle. "Jake." I whispered in his ear and shook him a little. All he did was jump slightly and went back to sleep. I continued to whisper his name in his ear until he opened his eye's. "Come on, lets get you to bed, Mr." I took his hand and dragged him to his room. When I looked back at him I had to bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, he looked like he was sleep walking. I sat him on the bed and pulled off his t-shirt, he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. "Oh no, not tonight. Lye down, Jake." He obeyed without any hesitation. I felt like a mother. I kissed his forehead. "Night. Love you."

"Love you, too." He breathed. He grabbed my wrist as I began to walk away. "Where are you going?" His voice sounded strained.

"I'm leaving you get some sleep. I am not tired. Don't worry I will stay within the four walls of the house, I promise." He sighed and closed his eye's.

As I walked into the kitchen only to hear Jacob's phone vibrating on the counter. I picked it up, it was Sam. What would Sam want at one in the morning? I flipped it open. "Hey Sam."

"Renesmee where is Jacob?" He roared.

"Sam what is wrong? He is sleeping." I stuttered my words.

"Well wake him up, we need him in the forest. NOW!" He didn't give me a chance to say anymore, the line went dead.


	15. Unrecognizbale

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Jacob." I heard my name being called from a distance. I stirred and opened my eye's slightly only to see her beautiful face stare back at me. I sat up realizing she looked anxious. "You have to get up, Jake. Sam just called, they need you in the forest, it sounded really urgent. Come on get up!" She ordered pulling the covers off of me.

"Ok, ok!" I groaned. I pulled on my black sweatpants as fast as I could. "Wait here, ok!" I told her as I left the room. "They are probably over exaggerating." I tried my best to say it firmly but I knew it wasn't true. Sam would never call unless it was something really important.

"Jake, I can't just stay here and wait. I will go crazy." She said her eye's were pleading with me to let her go but I couldn't. What if it was something very dangerous, I didn't want her getting hurt.

"No, Ness I am sorry, babe. Stay here with Billy." She rolled her eye's and sighed.

"Ok, but hurry back Jacob. Let me know as soon as you can." I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Of course." I said before I planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Don't kiss me like that." I could see the tears in her eye's as her voice broke.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like you will never see me again." I smiled gently.

"You crazy woman. I will be back before you know it."

"I heard that one before." She muttered. "I love you." She told me as I left the house.

"I love you too." I replied looking back at her beautiful brown eye's. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to phase so I could find out what all the fuss was about.

_Guys, what is going on?_ I asked.

_'Bout fucking time, Jacob._ Paul shouted bitterly.

_Shut up Paul!_ Sam demanded. _It's Seth._ He continued. I felt my heart beat quicken and my pace fasten.

_What happened Seth?_ I asked. I was hoping nothing happened to that kid.

_He followed an unusual scent up north and ever since we can't hear him. There is no contact from him at all._

_Oh Christ, than what are we waiting for?_ At this stage I was with the rest of the pack. Then I noticed Leah pacing up and down.

_Leah are you ok?_ I asked. I truly felt sorry for her.

_I will be when we find him._ The sadness was evident in her voice.

_Was it Aro or Caius?_

_No he would have recognized their scent. I was a couple of miles away and I was about to follow him when he said it was ok they had gone. I could smell it too, and it wasn't anything I recognized. But it must have come back because before I knew it he was running up north and none of us can hear him anymore._ Leah informed me, her tone becoming hysterical.

_Leah!_ I called as she looked at me through sad eyes. _Renesmee is back at the house if you want to go to her. You don't have to come._

_Yeah you don't have to_. The rest of the pack agreed.

_My ass. Of course I have to go cause I swear if anything happens my little brother-_ I could see tears running down her fur.

I could smell a familiar scent, more than one. It was the Cullens they were on their way. As much as we would have wanted to handle this on our own, we needed them. We needed to know if they recognized the smell._ Great!_ I heard Embry mutter sarcastically. He obviously caught on to their scent too.

"What is going on?" Carlisle's calm voice asked. I retold the whole story through my thought's and waited as Edward informed them of what happened. They stayed as still as statues for a moment, I guessed they were trying to figure out if they recognized the scent.

"I don't know it." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. They rest of them nodded their head, they obviously did not know either.

Edward's eye's widened. "There is more than one. But they are vampire's, I think. I don't know, I can smell your kind of scent too." He stated as he lowered his chin. "And I can't catch on to his thought's either." He said. "Jacob where is Nessie?" He asked.

_Back at the house._ I told him.

"Where is she?" Bella asked. i could hear she was worried.

"At Jacob's." He told her gripping her tighter to him.

"Ok Bella you go to Renesmee back at Jacob's and make sure she is ok. Alice will you go too?" Carlisle asked. They were both gone before he had a chance to say anything else. He was worried, I could sense it from him and it made me worry because Carlisle was usually the calm and refined one. "We will need to separate. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I will go with you up north. Jasper may come in handy. And Rosalie and Esme, if you don't mind would you stay here and look out?" They both nodded in agreement.

_Well, we can't leave two women here on their own,_ Paul stated. I felt like laughing at him. I wouldn't care to be the one to come up against either of them.

_Seriously, Paul, you need a slap of reality. They could probably take the whole pack by themselves._ I saw Edward smile slightly. Then I saw Esme comfort Leah in the corner. I was glad Esme was here, her and Leah always got on well and Leah really needed someone as much as she did not want to admit it.

"Ok, lets go." Carlisle demanded before kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"Good luck." She told us all. We were already running doing our best to keep on to both Seth's scent and the other smell we did not recognize. For some reason I was already missing Nessie and I only left her a few minutes ago. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this night was going to turn out to be a lot more eventful than expected.


	16. Knot of Betrayal

"Where is Jacob?" I asked nearly shouting the words as I opened the door to both my mother and Alice.

"Renesmee, hush, you will wake Billy." My mother snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I positioned my body into the sofa. The last thing I wanted was to wake Billy. "Well where is he?" I whispered, the anxiety evident in my tone.

"They all had to go up north. Something happened to Seth, we are not sure what exactly but he followed a scent and ever since not even the wolves can hear him." My hand shot to my mouth as Alice explained the situation.

"Oh God, poor Seth. But how many? What if they cannot come up against them?" I rambled.

"Your father along with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett have gone along. There wasn't many there, maybe four at the most they will be outnumbered and with talents like Jasper's and Edward's, they are at an disasvantage. Don't look so worried Ness and stop biting your nails." Alice warned hitting my hand away from my mouth. Even in times like this she was worried about how I looked. I had not realized but I was beginning to shake, I never even wanted to think of any of my family in trouble - out numbered or not it was still dangerous and I knew Jacob would do absolutely anything for Seth - anything.

"What about Rose and Gran?" I asked realizing they were not mentioned.

"They are looking around close by." By mother told me as she rubbed my arm supportively.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked noticing her digging her fingers into her temples moving them around in a soothing motion.

"I can't see anything when the wolves are involved, it irretates me like crazy." Her little musical voice getting a bit louder as she spoke, annoyed. I just nodded my head. She knew she would never see anything when the wolves were around but that did not stop her trying, she hated giving up on anything when she knew there was a way around it.

"Don't concentrate on them too much, Alice. Try and concentrate on Rose and Esme, at least you can see them, you won't if you are thinking too much about the wolves." My mother advised. Alice dropped her hands from her head and sat down realizing my mother had a point. I rested my head on my mothers shoulder as she stroked my hair, before I knew it I had succumbed to a darkness of my own - my sleep.

Everything was black. I could hear voices and screams but I could not see anything. Then the first glimmer of light shone down on me and broke through my darkness. I squinted my eye's and held my hand up in protection. I could smell the leaves and moss. I could feel the damp on my back. I shivered as the coldness made its way up my spine.

"Run Renesmee!" Someone was screaming my name but I did not know who. It was too far away in the distance. "Renesmee, get up!" They continued. My vision blurred for a moment as I took away my hand and let the sun seep through my eye's. I strained my ears. "Please babe, get up and run!" I knew that voice. It was my Jacob. I stood up, and swayed as I struggled to get my balance. I was in the forest, I could see the rays of sun shine through the gaps in the branches. I caught onto his scent, he was getting closer and fast. He appeared through the darkness of the trees. His dark brown eye's caught mine, his expression pained as he walked towards me. He placed my face in his hands and leaned his head against mine. "Forgive me." He pleaded through his whisper. "I love you." He said as he rubbed my cheek.

"What- What are you talking about? I don't need to forgive for anything Jake. Please Jacob what is wrong?" I begged.

"Please Ness, don't." He placed his finger on my lips to stop me from saying anymore and replaced it with his mouth. He kissed me softly and then stopped. "Forgive me." He repeated. "Now run!" He ordered as he pushed me. I obeyed him, running until my legs ached. I closed my eye's for a moment, I wanted to know if I could still smell him, if he was near or following me but he wasn't. I could not smell him anymore. When I opened my eye's I came to a sudden halt. I was at his cliff, looking down at the black ocean. It was dark now with a white full moon beaming in the sky.

"You look beautiful in this light." I heard a familiar satin voice behind me. A voice I dreaded, a voice that haunted me but now I only dreaded it because for some reason it was making me calm. It was comforting to me. I felt his cold hand on my hip, I couldn't pull away, I did not want to. I turned my body around to face him, I needed to see his face, to see his eye's.

"Nessie!" I moaned turning my head. "Are you ok? You were screaming a minute ago. You take forever to wake." I opened my eye's slowly looking at the face of my pixie looking aunt.

"Just a dream." I whispered sitting up.

"Yes just a dream." She laughed. Her musical laugh resonated throughout the room. I rubbed my eye's trying my best to get rid of the haziness, I was in Jacob's room, in his bed.

"Must have been a bad dream." Alice commented as she stared at me. "You are sweating." Cold sweat was running down my neck and rubbing off of my colar bone. I just nodded my head as I heard my heart beat furiously in my chest.

"Jacob, where is he?" I asked swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I realized it was bright out he must be back by now.

"They have not returned yet. Give them time Ness, they might have needed to go further up north than expected." She smiled trying to comfort my worried eye's. I stood up and swayed just like I did in my dream, but Alice caught my waist and steadied me. I smiled weakly. I couldn't get the dream out of my head, I hated dreams like that. They looked so real, I could feel everything in them. I could feel the coldness of the ground, I could feel his soft lips brush mine, I could feel his breath on my face and then I could feel that touch, that could cold touch. I shook my head to get rid of the images bu they would not go away. They made a tight knot form at the pit of my stomach. My eye's stung and watered because just like the time I saw him last, the cold, stone-like but now amazingly beautiful face of Caius, a man who just eight years ago tried everything in his power to kill me but yet looked at me so intensely lingered with me even when I did not want it to and for some reason I could not get rid of what felt like a knot of betrayal in my heart.


	17. A Visit to my Stream

"Billy I am going to drive you to Charlie's today for the game, is that ok?" I asked. Jacob was gone since last night and I needed something to distract me. My nails had practically become non-existent and I also needed to go and see my Granddad Charlie anyway, so this gave me the chance. He knew about everything with my mom and dad. They slowly broke it to him over the years. If he was to witness me grow at the speed of light he would of had to have known.

"Sure Renesmee, that would be great, thanks. And stop worrying, Jacob is well able to take care of himself." Am I that easy to read or was it just that I was pacing up and down the small house at an inhuman speed? I smiled weakly and rolled him out to Jake's truck. My car was still at home. After helping him into the seat I folded the wheelchair and placed it in the back. Billy did his best to distract me with as much conversation as he could muster up. It helped a little bit but still thoughts of Jake found a way to flood into my mind. I stopped once to buy some beer for Charlie and Billy. After about thirty minutes of forced smiles and pretending I was alright we pulled up outside Charlie's house. He walked to the truck and got out Billy's wheelchair while I helped him out of the car and into the chair.

"Hey kid." Charlie said as he hugged me tightly. "Missed you." Charlie was always a lot more chatty with me than he was with anyone else. I loved spending time with him. I never understood the awkwardness my mother had with him. It was obvious they loved each other a lot but I just came up with the conclusion that they are too much a like. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Good to see you Granddad." For some reason he always smiled when he heard me call him that, maybe it was the fact that for the first year of my life he thought I was adopted but I was too much like my parents, they could not deny me.

"Where is your other half? I have been wanting to have a chat with him." He said, serious now. I could only imagine the type of warning Jake would get off of Charlie. Charlie loved Jake but when it came to me I wasn't so sure it would be all rainbows and smiles.

I saw Billy waving his hand across his neck in a slicing action as if to tell Charlie not to ask about him. I rubbed his shoulder to tell him it was alright as we walked inside. "Sore subject." I simply said as I rolled my eye's. Charlie just nodded his head and did not ask anymore as he opened the front door. I could hear the commentator for the game blaze through the t.v. I had no intentions of staying long. I usually watched the games with Billy and Charlie but I was not in the mood today. "Beers are in the fridge, Granddad." I told him as they made their way into the living room.

"Thanks Ness. Come on the game is about to start." I walked in and kissed them both on the cheek. I giggled under my breath as I watched their confused faces look at me as if I had gone insane. "I am going to head away. Not really in the mood today." I smiled as I watched a genuine look of disappointment cloud their faces.

"Oh, come Ness. You have to stay. I have more fun watching you shout at the screen than I do watching the game." Charlie smiled.

"Hardly, Granddad. Next time I promise." I said as I took the keys from the table.

"Fine." He grunted. "Come back soon, honey."

"I will. I will call Saturday." I told him as I walked to the door.

"Renesmee." Billy shouted after. I backtracked my steps a few paces. "Phone if you hear anything." He said.

"I will." I promised him. I made my way back to the truck. I needed to go somewhere. I did not want to go back to any of the houses and I knew the perfect place to go. Everyone else had their own little special places. My father had the meadow and Jake had his cliff and I have my stream.

I drove for forty minutes before I found the narrow right turn. It was similar to the drive into my Grandparents house but longer. I turned left onto a dirt road. I could have kept on going but that lead to a house, I think. I stopped the truck and got out. It was breath taking, like always. The trees provided a canopy with tiny rays of sun breaking through the branches. It was autumn, my favorite season of the year. The red and gold leaves blanketed the ground with purple, yellow, blue and red flowers breaking through the leaves. Then, there was my favorite part. The stream that flowed right down the center. Tiny ripples crashed over rocks. The stream was small. I could have walked across it in eight steps. I know that because I tried it once. I was curious to see what was on the other side but it was much the same. I sat down in front of it, pulling my knees to my chest and closing my eye's, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the water travel its way down the stream. It was so peaceful and just as beautiful. I kept my eye's closed for a moment trying to concentrate on the sounds of the nature surrounding me but it was no use. Nothing was going to stop me from thinking of Jake in the worst ways possible. I just wanted him home with me, to hold him forever and never leave him go.

"Renesmee." A familiar voice called gently. I jumped up, hissing soon recognizing the voice. His cold pale face appeared from the darkness but he did not look like he was there for trouble. He did not even look like he was searching for me. His face was just as surprised as mine was. My breathing was coming faster and my heart was beating violently in my chest. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you. Please relax. I am just as shocked as you are." He said, standing still. My pulse began to slow down a little bit. It annoyed me that I felt so intrigued by him. I finally found the strength to open my mouth and say something.

"Caius, what are you doing here of you were not following me?" I asked coldly.

"This is where I am staying. The house is about another mile up that road." I was never one to believe on coincidences but that was freaky.

"Oh." I exclaimed, suddenly realizing. Why wasn't I running like hell? I was seriously starting to annoy myself.

"I caught your scent. I thought something was wrong."

"Oh says the man who did everything in his power to try and kill me eight years ago." I spat. What was I doing? I didn't want to fight with a member of the Volturi. But his face surprised me. Regret was written in his eye's.

"Only because we feared you as a threat. And you could be if you wanted but we know Carlisle and your family do not want that. Now when I look at how beautiful you are I wonder how I ever-" He said softly but stopped himself before he went on. I was glad he did. I did not want to know where that conversation would have headed. I was shocked at how brave and firm I was acting. I felt like collapsing.

"Then, why are you still here? Is it not obvious we don't want anything from you?" I wanted to sound bitter or angry but I didn't. He smiled softly. A smile that could make a heart stop. Stop it, Renesmee. Think of Jake, a voice shouted in my head. I was thinking of Jake. I was only speaking to him.

"I am sorry if we are worrying you, but Aro made a promise that he would check up on things and he had to do it." Did Caius just apologize to me? Wow, my life is seriously messed up. I relaxed my muscles and sat back down in front of the stream. I have no idea why but I did not feel nervous around him. I was a good judge. I would have known if he wanted to hurt me. "I can leave if you want or would you like some company?" I looked over at him and swallowed hard. My curiosity was getting the better of me. I did not know what it was but something just made me want to talk to him. I wanted to know more about him and I hated myself for it. I will say no next time, I told myself.

"You can sit with me just don't anybody about this place, it is a secret." I smiled weakly as he sat down, a little bit too close than needed but I did not want to be rude. Oh my God, I think I am going insane. I knew in my heart Caius was one of deadliest vampires anyone could ever cross. Out of the three Volturi leaders he was the worst and here I was sitting my a stream having a conversation with him. I really needed help or some sleep.

We both stayed silent for a moment until he broke the silence. "So are you and the werewolf dating?" I almost laughed at what he implied. Dating as a word to describe myself and Jake's relationship really sounded off. I don't think there is even a word to describe how much I love him.

"You could say that." I said staring at him. His skin was so pale, I had never seen anything like it and his blonde hair was short but fell around his face. "Is Marcus here too?" I asked, knowing he was the other Volturi leader. It was weird looking at someone so young and knowing he was one of the most dangerous leaders of the biggest vampire family.

"Yes he is." He simply said.

"Caius, what age are you?" I felt like kicking myself all over the forest after saying it. I was seriously troubled. Instead of trying my best to get away from him, I was drawing him in. He just smiled and seemed happy to answer my question.

"I was twenty two when I was changed. I should be one-hundred and ninety nine years old." My jaw dropped.

"Jeez, you are old. You should be freakin' disintegrated by now." I joked. "You are one-hundred and ninety one years older than me. Now that is scary." I exclaimed. I glanced over at him to see his frame shaking as he laughed. "What?" I laughed under my breath.

"I just never thought someone so beautiful could actually have a personality." I lowered my head blushing. I really hated compliments.

"I should really get going." I said standing up. He did the same.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, obviously regretting his last words.

"It's ok, but I really do have to go. They will be getting worried." I said still staring at him, it was extremely hard to look away. It wasn't that I felt anything towards him like I did with Jake. He was attractive in a weird way but I just felt like I wanted to sit there forever and ask him questions.

"Can we be friends?" He asked extending his hand. That was one thing I was sure my family and Jake would hit the roof about.

"I don't think friends is a good idea. But how about we just won't be enemies?" I offered, reaching out my hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine gently as if he felt he was going to break me and shook my hand.

"Deal." He agreed with a grin. "Hopefully I will see you again, Renesmee." He shouted after me. I just turned and waved. I got back into the truck and again thoughts of Jake flooded my mind. Now I just wanted to go home and see if there was news. I missed him too much. My conversation with Caius had taken my mind off of things for awhile but obviously not long enough. When I looked out of the windscreen, he was still there watching me as if he was making sure I left safely. I smiled weakly at him and reversed out onto the road. It was killing me that I was already planning my next trip to the stream.


	18. Scent

Hey everybody. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you for it.

* * *

I ran up the steps to my grand-parents house and opened the door. "I am back." There was no need to shout, a bare whisper usually did the job.

"We are in here, sweetheart." I heard my father's voice. My heart was beating in double time. They were back. I walked down the hallway and into the living room where I saw my mother and father snuggle up to each other on the couch. I smiled widely and ran to him giving him a tight hug.

"Oh, thank God." I breathed and he chuckled softly. _I missed you so much, _I told him through my thought's and he smiled at me lovingly. He scrunched his nose and looked at me for a moment but then shook his head as if he was shaking away whatever thoughts he had. "Where is Jacob?" I asked urgently. I really needed him, I never thought being away from him would make me feel so empty.

"Emmett and Jacob went to the cottage to look for you. They thought you might be there. Where were you anyway?" My mother asked, sceptically.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't about to tell my mother and father I sitting next to the most dangerous Volturi leader there was and we had a casual chat. I don't think that would go down very well. "I went for a drive." I smiled innocently. He nodded his head, he seemed happy with my answer. It was times like this I was thankful I did not inherit my mother's inability to lie. "I will be back in a bit and you can tell me everything that happened. I am going to find Jacob." I told them as I ran out the door and towards the cottage. I was there in less than a minute.

I swung the door open and I could hear them talking. Emmett walked out to the hallway, wondering who the hell almost broke the door. "Ness." He called hugging me tightly.

"Hey Emmett. I missed you." I whispered. "Is everybody ok?" I asked. I had forgotten to ask my father that. I was too occupied thinking of Jacob.

"Everybody is fine. We will tell you later ok?" I nodded in agreement.

"Feeling extremely left out over here." I heard a deep voice from behind me. I turned and swallowed hard looking at Jake's strong frame lean up against the wall. I ran as fast my legs could take me and jumped into his arms where his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

"Ok I am going to leave before the walls fall down with you two." I heard Emmett chuckle as he closed the door but he sounded miles away. We kissed for a long moment until he both pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you." He whispered as he buried his head in my hair.

"I love you too." I replied. He stayed there for a moment and I could have swore I heard him sniffing. "Jake?" He set me down on my feet slowly and looked at me as if he was searching my face for something. "What's wrong?" I had never seen him look at me like that before. His eye's turned cold and his hand's began to tremble. "Jake." I screamed. He was beginning to scare me.

"Renesmee, why is there a different scent on you?" My eye's narrowed as I looked at him confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Why the hell can I smell Caius on you?" He almost shouted. My eye's widened. I had totally forgot his over sensitive senses. That was why my father was looking at me like that. My mouth became suddenly dry. How was I going to explain this? "What did he do to you?" He screamed, his hand's shaking even more.

"Jacob, will you calm down?" My voice was beginning to break. "He didn't do anything to me." I told him. I really needed to get him to relax.

"What were you doing with Caius? Come on Renesmee, I saw the way he looked at you last time." Was he seriously implying that something happened between us?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I shouted, backing away. "We didn't do anything."

"I never said you did." He stated. I was really digging myself a hole here.

"I dropped your father off at Charlie's and went to the stream not knowing that they were staying in the house up from it." I touched his hand replaying everything from when I dropped Billy off to right at that moment.

"So your his friend now?" He asked bitterly. I looked at him, tears forming in my eye's.

"Please don't do this Jake?" I pleaded looking away. He bit down on his lip and placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust. He is dangerous, Ness. Remember he tried to kill us and everyone of your family just eight years ago." I flinched under his words. How was I going to forget that. I already felt guilty enough for speaking to him. "You are going to stay away from there!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Jake you can't make me stay away from there. If I notice he is around I will leave."

"I am not letting you up there, it is out of the question." He said softly but there was still a demand in his tone. I wasn't one of his wolves, he better not Alpha with me.

"Jake you are not my body guard." I spat.

"That is what it feels like to me." His voice was getting louder. He took his hand away from under my chin sharply "I imprinted on you Ness. I love you with all my heart and I am suppose to protect you. It's my job."

"I don't want you to feel you are obliged to protect me Jake. Like I am something that gets in the way and you have to do it." I looked away from him again.

He stayed silent for a long moment until I looked at him and there was tears in his eye's. "Do you honestly think that I feel like I am obliged to protect you and that I really don't want to." I shrugged. That was the part I never got. If Jacob hadn't imprinted on me would he have even looked at me twice? He would have never loved me, and now I did not know if I was something that just got in the way. "Oh baby don't you ever think that." He breathed as he pulled me into a tight hug. It was then I realized I was still touching him and he could hear my every thought. I saw my tears soak through his shirt as he kissed my head. "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant for you to feel like that." He apologized. I looked up at him and planted a soft his on his lips.

"Don't apologize, please. But I promise you Jake I never knew he was there, I go there all the time. If I knew do you honestly think I would have put myself and everybody else in danger like that?"

"I know you wouldn't. I just got mad when I could smell him. I thought he hurt you or something." He said running my tears away with his thumb.

"I am still going to go up there, Jake." I told him, firmly.

"Will I be able to stop you?" He asked weakly. He knew he wouldn't. I could be sneaky when I wanted to be.

"No." I smiled.

"Well, just let me know when you are so we can keep an eye on you." He told me kissing my lips. I just nodded in agreement. "Well, how come I never knew about this stream?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"How come I never knew about the cliff?" I defended myself. He chuckled softly.

"Fine you win." He smiled. I stretched up and kissed him as hard as I could manage. He kissed me back as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

"You know I have a very big bed in there that is feeling rather empty at the moment." I murmured against his kiss. He grinned widely.

"I love your thinking. You are a very smart woman." He chuckled lifting me up so that my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. He turned pressing me against the wall. "But that bed would take too much time to get to, maybe we should just start here."

I laughed under my breath. _Do me a favor? _I asked him through my thoughts.

"Mmm?" He answered as I trailed kisses along his jaw line. I smiled widely, he looked like he was in a different world. I trailed the kisses to his lips and told him my favor.

_Leave the house standing. I am surprised your father's house didn't collapse after the other night._

He chuckled and smiled smugely looking very proud of himself. "I won't promise anything but I will try." He laughed kissing me so we could carry on.

* * *

This was just a filler chapter. I promise there is DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA on the way and something very unexpected in the chapters to comes. Thanks again, you are great.

x


	19. My Nessie

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Hey mom!" I heard Nessie chime down the phone when she flipped it open. I wiped a strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. She smiled at me and I thought my heart exploded. Her big smile suddenly looked like she had been told someone died. "Now?" She asked and swallowed hard. "Ok. See ya." She flipped back down her phone. "Ok, get up!" She shouted as she jumped up from the bed. I stared at her confused. What the hell was the matter with her?

"Babe? Whats wrong?" I laughed looking at her running around the room trying to find her clothes, which I was sure were laid around the house somewhere.

"You will know what's wrong when the print of your head is in the wall. My mom and dad are on their way." She panicked and I noticed how she emphasized dad.

"Oh. Oh shit." I blurted finally realizing they would be here any second. I pulled back the covers and ran around at an inhuman pace trying to find my clothes. I had them on before she did. When I came back into the room she was pulling her legs into her jeans. She laughed as she stumbled. "For a vampire you sure have terrible balance." I smiled trying to suppress a laugh.

She glared at me and I knew to shut up. "Got it from my mom." She commented. "Shit, shit, shit." She stumbled back as one of her legs got stuck in the jeans. I caught her just before she fell. "Thanks." She whispered and we both accelerated into laughter. "Will you keep those thoughts to yourself when my father gets here?" She asked, dressing her bed.

Damn his mind reading. "I can try. It might be hard though."

"Just try babe." She said nodding her head.I left the room to go sit in the living room. I switched on the t.v. and sat down.

"We're back." I heard Bella say as the door opened. I shifted in my seat. "Hey Jake." She greeted me with a hug and eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I heard Nessie's sweet voice behind me. Then, I saw Edward with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Seriously, Jacob. If the look on both of your faces did not give away what you were up to then your thought's would have but I did not even need that. Since when do you watch Dora the Explorer?" He questioned, his tone told me we were both practically dead. My heart stopped, I could have swore it did. I turned my head slowly to see an animated Dora dancing and singing. Shit! God, I was stupid.

"Yes you are." He commented. "Remember that chat with your aunt's?" He turned to Nessie who had her angry eye's on me. I shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"What talk dad?" She asked still looking at me.

"The one they gave you the other day. Well, remember it." He told her.

She glared at him and shivered. "Ew, dad, please!"

"I am going to be here when you two are in this cottage on your own."

"Dad!" Renesmee shouted in protest.

"You can't be trusted on your own Renesmee." It was funny looking at him. He tried to be angry with her but he couldn't. Even Bella was ready to laugh but she knew it was better if she didn't and stuck by Edward. Him and his stupid rules.

"Dad, you can't stop us. We already did it. Its not like you have to protect by virtue, that went out the window a few weeks ago." She blurted, then held her hand to her mouth. I could tell she did not mean to be that blunt about it. There goes daddy's little girl. He glared at me again. He was surely going to kill me now, I took his little girl's innocence. I swallowed hard. She touched her palm to his cheek and told him something. Whatever it was he seemed to calm down a little. Bella was biting down on her lip. I think she was ready to burst out laughing. She was usually strict with Nessie but when it came to something she could not stop she usually forgot about it. Especially when she was the same when she first started dating Edward. He just had rules, I didn't. It was different for me though, I did not want Nessie as a meal. I got another death glare from him which soon shut my thought's.

"Sorry." I whispered, defeated.

Bella looked at me and laughed but when Edward stared at her she pretended it was a cough. "Sorry, something caught in my throat." She said running her neck. Wow, she was a terrible liar.

"Bella, you don't eat, what could possibly be stuck in your throat." He questioned. She has been a vampire eight years and she still does not remember that she does not eat. She smiled innocently and he smirked. He could never be mad at her either. There was something wrong with him when it came to those two women.

"I better go." I said standing up. "I have to go and check on things with the pack. I won't be long, I promise." I said looking at Nessie. Edward nodded but I had a feeling he was still not finished with me and the smirk on his face only confirmed it. Nessie walked me to the door. She wrapped her hands around my neck and locked her tender lips with mine.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you later." I told her as I ran towards the trees. I ran in human form, letting the wind whip past me. I smiled thinking of Nessie's face after she got off of the phone. God, I loved that girl so much. Love did not even seem like the right word. I have never felt anything so strong in my whole life. I was going to give her my mother's ring. I had to. I just felt the need to do it. It was not an option. I wanted to know she was mine for eternity. Now, I just had to figure out the right place to do it and ask Edward's permission. Shit, I hated that part. Alice was the answer. She would help me plan things. I think Alice was everyone's answer.

I stopped hearing something odd. When I turned I screamed in agony as something large hit me, sending flying into a tree. I heard a bones crack around my shoulder and back. Everything went blurry. The forest seemed to be spinning. Three very familiar voices surrounded me. I opened my eye's to the people I hated the most and the one I wanted to kill there and then with my bare hands. The one who had been too close to my Nessie just a few hours before. I could feel and smell my blood trickle down the side of my face. I knew they would never bite me, my blood was horrible to them.

"Well hello, Jacob. How lovely to meet you again." I heard the voice of Aro float through my ears but the agony was too much. My vision was becoming worse. My hands were beginning to shake but I was too weak to phase.

"How is Renesmee?" I think that was Marcus voice. My eye's shot open when I heard her name. My Nessie. I jumped up ready to launch for him but I was knocked back down by another agonizing blow.

"This is going to kill her." I heard Caius. His voice actually sounded like he was in pain and did not want to be here. I heard a growl erupt in my chest but my vision was too blurry.

"Caius!" I heard Aro shout. "Stop it with the girl. You of all people are not allowed get soft. Besides we have a dog here who loves her, for now." I growled again, as the blue clouds above me became darker. "We have great plans for her." I heard him whisper in my ear. No, they can't. My Nessie. They can't hurt her.

"My Nessie." I managed, then everything went black.


	20. Running Towards My Enemies

Renesmee P.O.V.

Watching my dad and Alice play chess had to be both the most boring and funniest thing I have seen. I find the game boring full stop but somehow they have found a way to make it even worse. It is basically like a ticking clock as to who is going to back out first. But hysterical laughter can be found with the amusing expressions plastered on their face.

Alice's eyes ran around the board in zig zags, her nose raised so that is made her forehead crease. All she needed was massive framed glasses and to snort uncontrollably and she would have looked like the state champion for the geek awards.

My dad looked like his life depended on every move he made. He honestly took everything too seriously. Every now and again he would shake his head and rub his fingers in a circle motion at his temples like he was developing a severe migraine from the concentration.

"I really think a wrestling match between Jasper and Emmett is a lot more interesting." I sighed, leaning back on the chair.

"Agreed." They both raised their hands and stood up.

"Oh no, no, no." I heard my Gran mutter as she glided down the stair case. A look mixed with both warning and determination shining through her golden eye's. "I have just watered the flowers and cleaned everything up. I am sick and tired of picking up trees after you." They both sat down again, they knew that this was one battle they were not going to win.

She walked towards me and placed her hand under my cheek. "Don't encourage them, sweetie." She smiled. One thing was for sure, nobody messed with Gran's garden. It was her baby.

She hurried away again, probably to clean her already immaculate house.

I exhaled loudly letting a quiet whistle escape my lips as I rested my head on the arm of the chair. It was starting to get dark out and the heavy rain was beating off of the glass like tiny explosions. I loved the rain. Maybe it was because I grew up with all my life but whatever it was there was something about it very relaxing and comforting.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier. All I could hear was the beat of the rain from outside. I didn't know if the rest of them had left the room and I wasn't all that bothered to look. The silence felt good - refreshing even.

I jumped as my phone buzzed to life in my pocket. I removed my hands from under my head and fumbled trying to remove it from the tight pocket.

I flipped it open. "Hello." I answered, my voice sounded tired.

"Hey Ness." I heard Seth's friendly voice run through the phone. Apart from Jacob, Seth was my best friend. I had grown up with the pack like a family and they had all been really good to me. Well, most of them. They all acted like my bothers and I thanked the heavens I never saw Jake like that. That would have been just freaky. Now, I had Leah on my side too. So I was happy with that.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked, stretching my limbs.

"The sky." He answered and chuckled.

I rolled my eye's and smiled. "Ha ha very funny. Just remember who taught you that one." I laughed.

"How could I forget? Anyway where is your other half? He there with you?"

"No, he went to do some patrol about two hours ago. Do the whole Alpha thing, you know how he is." I smiled. I could never take Jake seriously when he put on that voice of authority but the pack never seemed to mess around with him. Kind of weird thinking of him like that - someone that people did not dare to disobey. It was the total opposite to the Jacob he was around me and when the pack are just his friends and not the people or wolves he has to order around.

I twisted my hair around my fingers, a habit I developed when I was tired. I waited for him to respond. "Seth? Did you die?" I breathed. I could hear his tongue click against the roof of his mouth. I knew he was thinking about something.

"You said he left about two hours ago?" He questioned as if he was sure I had the information wrong.

"Uh huh." I whispered, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Nessie, I have just phased back. I have been in the forest all day with the pack and we have not heard nor seen Jacob. He is not at Billy's, we just phoned."

My eye's narrowed in my best effort to digest what he was telling me. "Where is he then?" My voice was a bare whisper. Something in the back of my head was telling me that it was a stupid question. But I was hoping I would not have to relive the pain I felt just a few days before when he had disappeared, but that was mainly my fault. Now, I had no explanations to comfort myself.

"I don't know Ness." I sat there, wide eye's tracing along the floor, my breathing becoming heavier with each passing second. "I will tell the pack and we will find him. Don't worry, honey." How could I not worry? I almost shouted at him but bit my lip before I did. I had to remind myself that none of this was his fault. I was glad it was Seth I was speaking to, he was always the calm one. He never let his worry show.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words followed. All I felt was warm air drain my tongue. I closed the phone without even saying goodbye. Every possibility spinning around in my head but I came up with blank every time. When I looked around the room it was empty and in total darkness with nothing but the moonlight filtering through the room.

I winced as the stab of pain I dreaded so much pounded at my chest like a million boulders. I needed to find him. I felt my eye's sting but no tears fell, the shock was too much. Maybe I just had not taken in Seth's words. Maybe he was going to walk right into the house any second and take up in his arms and tell me how much he loved me, like he did every minute we were together. No, Jacob couldn't have just disappeared, he wouldn't.

I stood up still not sure exactly what to do. It felt like my body was on auto mode. My legs obediently followed my body to get my jacket. I slipped my arms into it and zipped it up. I knew I should have told my family but I was sure they would find out soon enough. Someone would tell them. Besides if I told them where I was going they would not let me. They could not track like he could. I never thought I would need him but right now when it came to Jacob it did not matter that he tried everything to kill me just years before. I would gladly give my own life if it meant Jake was safe. Before I even realized it I was running through the forest at full speed, feeling the rain whip at my skin.

There I was, running towards enemies for help. Running towards the beautiful house by my stream.


	21. Keep Your Enemies Closer

Renesmee P.O.V.

I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't. I knew Jacob would hate seeing me turning to members of the Volturi for help but I had to. Jacob had disappeared and I was going to do anything to get him back. I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me until I could see him in front of me with my own very eye's.

I jumped with a sharp intake of breath as my phone rang in my pocket. I slowed slightly but continued running. I knew it was going to be one of my parents, I did not even bother to look at the caller ID. But I knew it was better to answer them, get it over and done with. If anything, I wanted to spare them hurt and worry.

"Hello." I answered, my voice sounding weak and out of breath - not because of the running but because the numb feeling of the shock was quickly wearing off leaving me exposed to the constant dig of pain in my body. The pain of knowing a part of you had gone.

"Ness, sweetheart?" I heard my mother's calm voice on the other end. "Where are you?" So much for saving them the worry, she sounded like she was ready to collapse with it. I stayed silent for a moment trying to think of something to say. I couldn't tell her where I was really going, that was definitely a no go area.

"Just out mom." I tried to sound firm but I didn't. I sounded like an emotional wreck.

"We know about Jake, honey." I swallowed hard. "Sam phoned. Stop looking for him on your own Ness, it's not safe. Please." I felt the tears sting my eye's.

"Nessie, baby." It was my father, sounding like he did when I thought I could fly and tried to jump off of a tree when I was two even though I looked and had the mind of a six year old. "I'm not stupid. I may not be able to read your mind and Alice may not be able to see your future but I know you know how talented Caius is at tracking people." I stayed silent, not capable of putting at coherent sentence together. "I don't trust them Ness."

"But what if they can find him?" My voice broke as a single tear shed from my eye.

"What if they is the reason he can't be found?" I stopped, my breathing becoming heavier as the realization of what my father had just said hit me. I had never even thought of that.

"Can Alice not see their future?" I asked. I knew if Alice could not see their future that a werewolf was involved somewhere and that werewolf was obviously Jacob.

He sighed deeply. "She can see their future, nothing they are doing is coming across as a threat, just doing as they said. But I still do not trust them. Somehow they found a way around her visions before." He stayed silent for a moment. "Ness, stay exactly where you are ok. I am coming to get you, love. Don't move! We can all look for him together."

"Ok." I agreed, my voice hardly a whisper.

I stood there in the one stop, not moving an inch. I couldn't. It felt like my legs had turned to solid rock. The rain had lightened off, now all I could feel was the light mist brush at my cheeks. I could see it dance on the fallen leaves. I did not want to admit it but I knew if it was the Volturi who had Jake, they were not going to let him go with ease. Would he even get out alive? Then I had to remind myself that it might not have been the Volturi. Wouldn't the pack have caught his scent in that direction if it was them? And Alice could see their future, I knew that was impossible if Jacob was involved.

I raised my head slowly hearing foot steps. My father's face looked deeply pained as he stared at me. He was as still as a statue. "He's gone dad." I whispered, my voice breaking as my sobs began. In two quick strides he had me wrapped in a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He rocked my back and forth in his arms. We stayed like that for a long while - until my sobs stopped. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. "Come on lets get you home. Everyone is already out looking for him."

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Hop up!" He turned his back to me. I looked at him, confused. Was he serious? I hadn't done that in years, mainly because I was almost as fast as him now.

"I can run, dad."

"I know but you are upset. Come on, for old times sake." I hesitated for a moment but finally gave in. We got back to the main house within five minutes. He put me down just at the edge of the forest. I could see the lights from the house from there. I think I wished on every star I could see that Jacob was alright.

My father smiled at me as we walked towards the house. I had such an amazing family. My mom and dad may have looked more like my brother and sister but that did not stop them from being fantastic parents. It was times like this that showed me how sometimes I took them for granted. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him so tight I was sure my arms were going to explode. He hugged me back but I could almost feel how confused he was.

"Hey." He laughed lightly. "Ness-" He began.

"I love you, dad." I cut him off.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He said, sounding serious as he kissed the top of my head. I finally let go of him after what could have been forever. We continued to walk towards the house until my father came to a sudden halt pushing me behind him. I jumped hearing a loud hiss escape his throat.

"Dad?" I called looking around him. My mouth dropped open, seeing the people I was running to just minutes before. Caius, Aro and Marcus stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the house. They walked towards us. My father hissed again, louder this time.

"Please Edward, calm down, we are not here for trouble." Aro spoke.

I stared at my father, he looked like he was searching their mind for something. He seemed to be satisfied because he stood up straight and I returned to his side.

"Renesmee are you ok?" My gaze shot to Caius. My father probably would have hissed again if he wasn't in a state of shock that Caius actually had compassion in his voice.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"Edward, we are not meant to be enemies and I know it must be hard for you to forgive us for what we did to you and your family eight years ago." I watched my father flinch under the memories of the events that occurred when I was a baby. "But we should not be enemies. We are here to help." My eye's widened in shock. I was too confused to look at my father to see his reaction.

"It was actually Caius' idea to come and help her. He knows what it feels like to lose someone he loves." Marcus said. It was my first time hearing his voice. It sounded smooth - a voice that matched his beauty. My father stared at him and laughed without any humor. "Is there something funny Edward?" He asked, but it sounded like a secret warning towards my father, like my father knew something.

"Not at all." My father responded coldly.

"Anyway-" Aro interrupted. "We want to help you, Renesmee." He said to me a slight smile curved on his lips. A smile that was asking me to trust him. I turned my gaze to Caius who had not stopped staring at me throughout the whole conversation.

"Please." He mouthed to me. His face was begging me to accept their offer. He looked like he genuinely wanted to help. For some reason I trusted him and I had no idea why but even at the stream I trusted him.

_Did you find anything in their mind?_ I asked my father through my thought's. He sighed and shook his head.

I looked at Caius and nodded in agreement, it was the only thing I could do. I needed them on my side, especially Caius. He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He whispered. It was then I knew that they had nothing got to do with it.

* * *

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Its great to get them. I know you may be a bit confused with the Volturi right now and I wouldn't blame you but there is an explanation for that. It will all come out eventually just be patient. Thanks again.

xx


	22. Promise?

Five days and we had come up with nothing. It was like he disappeared off of the face of the earth. I can't even remember speaking in the past three days - maybe I didn't. It felt like every part of my body had been turned up in knots. Even Caius could not find him.

I splashed some cold water on my face trying to block out the exhaustion that had built up in me. I hadn't slept, I physically could not close my eye's to sleep and my family's constant fuss over me was starting to irritate me. I had decided to lock myself in the bathroom for a few minutes piece.

Sam's words replayed over and over again, making my eye's sting with tears, "He's gone, Renesmee." But that wasn't the truth. I wouldn't let myself believe that because if I did I would have given up all hope. I knew there was a secret message to what they were telling me but I couldn't listen to them. I knew they would never give up searching but somehow they let themselves be fooled by the lie. My Jacob was somewhere and I was going to do anything to find him. Whatever it took, I was going to get him back.

Their search had slowed a little bit. I knew they had done their best. They had searched every corner of the country. There wasn't even a scent - nothing.

I leaned my palms on the wash basin and stared in the mirror, I frowned at the shadows forming around my eye's. It wasn't from the lack of blood this time, though, it was because of the worry and not sleeping.

I jumped as a light knock tapped at the door. "Ness, you ok in there, sweetie?" Alice's musical voice was drenched in worry.

"I'm fine, thanks." I told her. The door clicked as I turned the lock. Her golden eye's were staring back at me.

"You could do with some sleep." She said softly, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "I can't sleep anyway."

"Ness, this is not healthy for you. Ease off on yourself a little bit, you are doing too much."

I got this every minute of the day from each person in my family. It was like they had learned off those exact line and took turns saying them to me. I got it, I knew what they were saying, but I wasn't giving up. Didn't they get that?

"What would you do if this was Jasper?" I knew she would understand when I put her in my point of view. "You wouldn't stop looking until you found him. And you would be lying to both of us if you said you would give up."

Alice frowned and sighed. Finally, maybe now she understood. She nodded her head firmly. "Ok come on, get your coat, lets find him."

I smiled at her gratefully but before she could turn away I caught her arm. "Alice, I would really like some time alone, if you don't mind. I won't go far, I promise." Everyone else was either out looking or hunting. Alice had stayed behind with me.

"Ok but be careful and if you meet your Dad tell him this was your idea, he would kill me for letting you out alone."

I hugged her tightly and ran for the door. I ran as deep as I could into the forest. A sigh of relief escaped my lungs, at last I was alone with only my thought's. I did not know if it that was a good or a bad thing.

I flinched as a droplet of rain fell onto my cheek. Great. I looked up, the clouds were a dark gray, some almost black but right then I did not care. The heavens could have opened up it would not have bothered me.

"Hey." I heard a smooth voice behind me. I turned sharply and hissed. A natural instinct. Caius held his hands up in surrender and smiled weakly. "You win."

I straightened up and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry." I said softly. "Find anything?" I knew the answer before I even asked. My voice had drained of all the hope I had.

He did not say anything, he just nodded his head.

"He couldn't have just disappeared. He is out there, I know he is."

"Of course. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." My eye's narrowed, I had heard Marcus say that before but I did not know his story.

Before I could stop myself I opened my mouth and the words flew out. "What happened?" I felt like kicking myself, maybe he did not want to talk about it, maybe it still hurt him. He obviously loved whoever she was because I could see it in his eye's. I had learned to trust Caius even more the past couple of days. I couldn't say the same for his brother's though, they still gave me the creeps.

He leaned against the bark of the tree and sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea. "She was killed." He said softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Sorry." I said biting down on my lip. I really need to learn how to keep my trap shut.

He stared at me a moment, his once red eye's now golden. All three of them had experimented with our diet whilst they were here.

"It's ok." He smiled. "It was a long time ago."

"Was she like you? I mean a vampire?" What was wrong with me? He obviously was still hurting and this was a sore subject.

"Yes she was. And don't look so worried Renesmee. I don't mind talking about it. There just isn't an awful lot to tell."

I knew he understood what was going through my head and what the pain was like. Sadly, for him, he knew he would never get his love back, for me, there was still a possibility. No matter how small that possibility may be.

I walked around to his side and leaned against the tree. The droplets were becoming more frequent and the bright light of the moon filtered through the gaps in the branches, bouncing off of the wet leaves.

"The helpless feeling." I began, staring at the ground. "It's the worst. Feeling like everything I do it going nowhere. Knowing that he is out there somewhere with nobody. It feels like a step forward is always followed my two steps back." I could feel the warm moisture sting my eye's.

"Renesmee." He said softly. I looked up and was met by his golden eye's. "Have you ever considered that maybe...." I shook my head but he continued. I felt like screaming to block out what he was going to say. "....That maybe Jacob isn't coming back."

My eye's widened and my head continued to shake. Jacob was coming back. He had to. Jake couldn't just leave me. "No, no. He is coming back." I said frantically. "I am going to find him. He didn't leave me. He can't." I was beginning to walk backwards, the endless tears streaming down my face. "I am going to find him. I will." I turned, preparing myself to run. The rain had become heavier and it whipped at my skin. My sobs caught in my throat as my legs began to move. Caius was wrong. He had to have been.

I gasped feeling cold strong arms grasp around my shoulders from behind me, pulling me into his embrace. Then, I broke down. Feeling the frantic sobs, making it hard for me to breathe. My breathing became heavy as my body shook from the ripping pain in my chest. I sunk to my knees feeling the coldness of the ground touch my skin through my jeans. Both my hands shot to my face covering both my mouth and eye's. I could feel Caius position himself so that he was in front of me. His cold hands made a shiver creep down my spine. My sobs became muffled against his chest.

"Hush." He repeated over and over again, rocking me back and forth. I needed Jacob, I needed him back and until I got him back everyday of my life would be miserable.

"Ssh." He tried his best to calm me. "I will help you look, he is out there somewhere. But no matter what...." He began and pulled me to arms length. His gaze was begging me to trust him. "....Promise me, you will never be scared. There will never be any need for you to be scared." What was he talking about? Why would I ever be scared?

"I'm scared for Jacob." I managed to say.

"I know. Just don't get scared. I will be here for you even if it does not seem like I am."

I gazed at him for a moment before he pulled me back into another hug. My sobs were still catching in my throat but that did not help me from wondering, why the hell would I be scared? And yes he had been very good to me but I did not need him. I made sure my thought's did not go to him whist I was touching him but as if he read my mind anyway, he answered.

"Losing someone you love can be very scary, Renesmee. That is what I mean when I told you not to be scared. Promise?" That explained it but that did not mean it felt like what he truly meant.

I opened my mouth, I knew I would only get out a whisper before the sobs choked me. "I promise."


	23. Misleading Trust

"Ness, you're soaked." Rosalie squealed as I opened the door to the main house. Wow, she was observant. You didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

I rolled my eye's and headed for the wide staircase. "I am going for a shower." I whispered, dragging my feet onto each step. I knew they would hear me.

I pulled off my shoes before entering my bedroom. The last thing I wanted was to ruin Gran's lovely brown carpet.

I switched on the shower, letting the water run before I got in. Why anyone needed both a bath and a shower in an unsuite always baffled me but that was Gran. The cream tiles were decorated with a spec of gold and continued the whole way unto the shower floor. The wall tiles were pretty much the same.

My nose wrinkled from the smell of the rain that stuck to my clothes which were sticking to me like wet paint. I practically had to peal them off.

I turned up the temperature in the shower to as much as I could handle. A hot shower was exactly what I needed. I sighed as the hot water cascaded down my body, relaxing every tense muscle I had. The room filled with smell of coconut as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp.

I spent a little bit longer than usual in the shower. I needed something to relax me. I wrapped a towel around my body and smiled as walked into my room. Alice had an outfit laid out on the bed. God, I loved her. It was a black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. Wow, that must have been hard for her to choose. I'd say she was disappointed she couldn't have me wearing an evening gown. "Thanks Alice." I said aloud. I could hear her giggle down stairs.

I dried my hair quickly letting it flow down my back and over my shoulder's. I was glad my hair was naturally straight I don't think I could have handled my mother's waves.

"Hey baby." My mother greeted me as I sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey Mom." Conversations did not really appeal to me lately. I pulled my knees closer to my chest. I liked sitting that way. It made me feel together, like I wasn't going to fall apart.

"Ness, did you spend the whole day looking around the forest on your own?" My father questioned, taking a seat next to me. I could tell he was trying to hide the anger.

"No Dad, Caius was with me." From the loud grunt he let out I was sure he would have preferred if I was on my own.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Of course."

"What happened with Caius? You know with the woman he loved?" He positioned himself so that I was sitting up and looking at him.

"Why?" He asked, sceptically.

"I was just wondering. It came up in conversation." I knew by how his body tensed up that he did not even like the idea of me being anywhere near to Caius never mind having a conversation with the man. But it felt like not even he knew the full story to what happened his mate. He seemed unsure.

"Well, that is a bit of a difficult situation."

"Is that all you are going to give me? You know I am going to continue nagging until you tell me. I can see it in your eye's that you know something." I stared at him for a moment before he sighed loudly. He had given in.

"It is said that she did in battle along with Marcus mate." My eye's narrowed. I didn't even know Marcus had a mate. I stayed silent letting him continue. "The thing is that Marcus mate did not die in battle." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Aro killed his mate because he thought she was no good for the Volturi Guard." I felt my stomach tie in knots. How could anyone be so cruel and to their own brother?

"And what about Caius?" I asked, now truly interested.

"Well, that is were it gets difficult. Whose to say Aro did not kill her too?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"But why do they stick together if they know he is so evil?" The Volturi were turning out to be even sicker than I had first thought.

"They are_ all _evil, Ness." I knew there was a warning in that: Stay away, they are no good but I wasn't doing anything I wasn't suppose to. They were helping me. "Marcus does not know that Aro killed his mate. Both Caius and Marcus believe that their mate's died in battle."

I stayed quiet for a long moment trying to digest what my father had just told me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, placing his hand in mine.

"I'm doing ok. Hanging in there." I responded firmly. In truth, I wanted to curl up in a ball and come out when everything was over. I was done with trying to convince myself that this was a nightmare and eventually I would wake up. The pain was too real for it to be a nightmare.

He opened his mouth to say something but I waved my hand to stop him.

"If you are about to ask me to consider he may never be coming back, I will personally see to it that you are strangled. Caius is lucky his head is still connected to his body."

His eye's narrowed as if he was trying to make sense what Caius had said to me.

"He is out there, though, I know he is. I don't know what it is but something is telling me to keep on going, not to give up hope. If he wasn't and if something had happened to him, I would feel like giving up. I would just know. I don't know what it is but something inside me is telling me that I would be stupid to give up."

His eye's connected with mine and I knew he understood what I was talking about.

Although, it scared me that I could still see the doubt engraved in his topaz eye's.

"I think I should go back out." I told him as I raised my body from the chair. He hesitated for a moment but I cut in. "I won't go far." The rain had eased off which would make it easier for me to look without being soaked to the bone. The full moon radiated in the sky, filtering through every branch in the forest. Too bad werewolf's didn't really howl at full moons. If they did I may have been able ti find him

He looked to my mother and back to me again. "Ok but I want you back here in an hour. And be careful."

My father had limited my time alone and out of his sight to one hour. If I was a minute late there was a search party out looking for me and I was sure if his heart had a beat it would have failed if I was late. Only for my uncles and the pack were already out he probably would have cut it down.

I kissed his cheek softly and gave my mother a tight hug before leaving. The cold air made my cheeks tingle but it felt refreshing. I ran as fast as I could for about fifteen minutes. I caught Seth and Embry's scent on the way which meant the had come this way shortly before me but it faded off to my left as I continued to run. I didn't follow it though. The last thing I wanted was the pack telling me how it was not healthy for me not be sleeping and blah blah blah. I appreciated their concern but it got on my nerves.

I stopped letting my lungs breathe in some badly needed fresh air. I knew I was getting nowhere, we had search here a thousand times and still nothing but I needed to know I was doing something.

My body shook as a cold shiver slid down my spine like a snake. Something didn't feel right.

I jumped and a sharp intake of air scraped through my throat as a cold hand held a firm grip around my mouth. "Scream and it will be the biggest mistake of your life." I heard Aro's calm but still bitter voice. My body began to shake as my lungs burned, fighting against my body for oxygen. What the hell was he doing?

I squirmed against him trying to free myself but he wrapped a solid grip around my waist. His stone fingers digging into my hip. He pulled me closer to him. "If you want your dog to see the light of day, you will be very very quiet." He ordered. They had Jacob, how was I so stupid? I had to obey everything he said now. I wanted my Jacob to be safe and I was going to do anything to make sure he was.

He released his grip from around my mouth and spun me around so that I was turned towards him. His black hair feel onto his pale white face making his eye's look like golden jewels. "I am not going to hurt you but if you try anything funny I am not sure if I will be able to keep that promise."

A promise.  
That made the sirens in my head almost explode.  
_"....Promise me, you will never be scared. There will never be any need for you to be scared." _Caius's words replayed over and over again. I should have known not to trust him. Jake might still be hear if I hadn't. _Shut up Renesmee_, I told myself, I had to focus on getting out of this mess.

All I wanted was the space between us to distance itself but as I would find out, that was not about to happen any time soon. He lowered one of his arms under my legs and the other around my back so that he could scoop me up, holding me even closer to him. I could feel his ice cold breath on my face. I should have been fighting or screaming but Jake's life depended on me and if that meant I would get hurt or even die to safe him, I was more than willing to oblige.

The cold wind along with nerves and fear made my teeth shatter and my body shook as each shiver exploded under my skin.

"Who you trying to be - Prince Charming? You are not doing a very good!" I almost shouted.

"Oh and she still has the sense of humor. How refreshing." He smiled sarcastically. "Now, your last chance. Shut up or else wolf boy is dead!" He stated coldly. "Marcus and Caius can't wait to see you. You are just going to love what we have planned for you."


	24. Your Plan

He set me on my feet just inside the door of the house they were staying in. The large hallway was bright and filled with art work. Red artificial flowers stood in a small white vase on the pine table. These were all obviously put in by the owner. Thinking of Aro putting them there made me want to roll over and laugh.

The rain had started again, not as heavy as before but enough to wash away both of our scents. He had informed me on the way that his talent did not work on me just like it did not work on my mother. His gift was something similar to my father's, he could read every thought someone has ever had just by touching them. The image of him touching me again made me want to run for my life - which any sane person would be doing right now. But me being here made Jacob's life a whole lot safer, well, at least I hoped it did.

He led me down the hallway to another spacious room. It was the dining room. A large dark wooden table took up most of the space. The walls were painted a rich cream with even more art work hanging from the walls. I shivered looking at the white faces of Caius and Marcus stare back at me. "Have a seat." Aro said, gesturing to the chair at the top of the table. My heart started pounding frantically. I wanted to run but I would never get away with three of them there and they all looked like they were ready to run after me - like they were expecting me to take off. I decided my best bet was to hear them out, do whatever they wanted me to do, and make sure Jake was safe.

I walked quickly behind Marcus. Before I could get passed Caius I could feel his cold fingers brush against mine. "Renesmee." He said softly.

"Get your hands off of me!" I spat. His little 'do gooder' act was not working on me anymore. I cursed under my breath for the hundredth time. How the hell was I so stupid? I should have known. I deserved everything I got after that.

I stood, unmoving behind the seat.

"Please, Renemsee, take a seat." Aro said, as he pulled out a chair at the opposite end and sat down. I stared at him for a moment but his expression was unreadable.

"I'm fine with standing." I responded coldly.

"Take a seat, Renesmee." He repeated, this time with a little more force. My hands clenched into fist and I found myself counting to three in my best attempts to slow down my frantic heart beat. I pulled out the chair and sat down. I was better off doing as they said at this stage. They tried to kill me eight years ago, something told me they would have no second thoughts of doing it now.

I gritted my teeth together and inhaled deeply before speaking. "Ok, so what is it exactly that you want from me?" I asked not once breaking my gaze with Aro. I had to show them I wasn't scared. I had to be strong. Too bad my pulse was telling them differently. Damn their over sensitive hearing.

Aro mouth lifted into a wide smile, revealing his white teeth. "You want to know what we want from you?"

"Stop with the games. Just spit it out."

"Well, we want you of course." He smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ok, maybe it should have been the most obvious thing in the world and I should have seen right through them two weeks ago.

"You have me now what do you want me for?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, Renesmee, you really don't understand, do you?" Marcus interjected. Obviously, I didn't or else I would have said something.

"We want you. Not anything from you, just you." Aro began. I swallowed hard not letting myself believe what he was telling me. "You would be a great asset to the Volturi. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You would attract a lot of humans to us and with just one touch of your hand you could send them a thought that makes them think they want to go with you." My breathing became heavier as his words began to seep through my body, making my stomach turn in knots. He wanted me as bait. He wanted me to attract innocent people so he could kill them. "Not only that, but you would be a very powerful source to our family."

"No!" I shouted but I couldn't stand, my legs felt like steal. "I'm not going anywhere with you. My family and Jacob would never let that happen."

"Aw, how sad. We came all this way for you." He said, sounding disappointed. "Jacob will be missed."

I gasped loudly. I knew exactly what he was telling me. If I didn't go, Jacob would be killed.

"But my family will never let it happen, even if I agreed to go." My voice sounded strained.

"That is why we want you to come up with a good story so they will get over you. That or the whole Volturi Guard will fight against your family. And I think we both know how that will turn out." My eye's stung as the tears began to well up. "And Jacob would already be dead so he wouldn't even be able to fight."

This couldn't be happening. I had no other choice. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to my family. And they were going to get me one way or another so the best possible way would be to keep my family out of danger.

"If this is what you had planned for me all along then what was with the big charade that you liked me?" I said bitterly glancing at Caius. He lowered his head in what I thought was shame but he held no guilt in him. He couldn't of had.

"Oh but we do like you Renesmee but you would have known something was wrong if we mistreated you. We had to get you to trust at least one of us." And was he good at doing that. Caius was good at what he did. I felt like pouncing on him right there but that was going to get me nowhere.

A smile tugged at my lips realizing there was no way they were going to get passed Alice and my father with this plan. "I think you have underestimated my family Aro." I said smugly. "Have you forgotten my father's and Alice's abilities?"

"How could I forget? And wonderful abilities they are but encase you have not noticed, Alice cannot see your future." He reminded me.

"Yes, but she can see your's. And my father can read your mind's."

I bit on the inside of my cheek as he chuckled. "Oh silly Renesmee. Have you not noticed that we have gotten passed Alice's visions before and for some reason your father has never even heard a glimpse of our plan."

My smile turned to a hard expression. That was something I was truly intrigued to know about.

"We would like you to meet Alicia, the newest member of the Volturi." With that a tall, strawberry haired beauty gracefully glided into the dining area, a wide smile placed on her heart shaped face. Her short hair angled onto her face. I could tell from the color of her eye's that she too was experimenting with our diet but not as long as the rest of them had. The crimson red could still be seen in her eye's but it was fading, the golden color calmed over the red. Her bottom lip was slightly too big for her mouth and pressed over her top as if she was pouting. She was the slightest bit taller than me but her shape looked similar to mine. She took a seat next to Aro and flashed a wide grin at me again as if she had known me her whole life.

"Alicia has a very unusual power." Aro began. "She has the ability to hide things." My eye's narrowed but I stayed silent, I wanted him to continue. "She shows people like your father and Alice exactly what she wants them to see. For example, when we first got here she hid the fact that we were coming from Alice, somehow blocking it from her visions. And then, with your father, while we were thinking everything we wanted to think she was putting different thoughts into his head, that evidently sounded like our thoughts but they weren't, they were the thought's we wanted her to show him." He informed me. "And..." He continued. "Obviously, she is very good at hiding herself as well. She was also our distraction. She was the scent that nobody could recognize."

That explained everything. When they said they wanted to help Jacob my father read their minds and it seemed they only wanted to help but they didn't because they knew exactly where he was the whole time. Jacob!

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, my voice drenched in panic.

"Jacob is doing just fine." Marcus said calmly.

But wouldn't Jacob tell my family everything when they let him go? They would know I was with the Volturi.

As if he could read my mind Aro spoke again. "You know that Jacob is still half human which meant that medicine still works on him. Jacob has been unconscious for the past five days due to an injection we have been giving him daily. Tonight, Caius will find him lying on the forest floor and when he wakes up he won't remember a thing. Well, he will remember everything apart from the past five days. He won't even remember the pain we put him through to capture him in the first place. Everyone will think he followed the scent of the unknown vampire." I flinched hearing Jake had gone through pain. The anger boiled up inside of me. I knew that if my family thought that Caius had found him they would trust him that bit more.

Then, it hit me like my heart exploded. I would never see Jake or any of my family again. All I had now was the memories. I could feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks but I didn't care. I wouldn't never get to go shopping with Alice, sit down and listen to Jasper give me advice, go hunting with Emmett for bears, have girlie chats with Rosalie, watch Gran give out to my uncles for ruining her garden and how Grandpa was just so loving. Then there was Grandpa Charlie, I was going to miss sitting watching a game with him. And my parents, their lives would be shattered. I would never get to hug them again or give out about how they were too protective of me. They would never forgive themselves for this. Then, there was Jacob. I don't even think it is worth thinking about what he would do but I hoped he would move on and find someone else who loved him just as much as I did, someone who made him happy, maybe even have the kids that I would never be able to even try and give him. Oh God I loved that man.

They had to let me go and they would only do that with one thing.

"And you." Marcus said, pointing his finger at me. "Have you come up with a plan so your family will give you up because I can't imagine them giving you up that easy.."

I nodded my head. "They will." I said firmly. Sounding the total opposite to how I felt.

"If they think I am dead."


	25. To Want To Hold You

Jacob's P.O.V.

"I've found him." I heard a voice shout in the distance.

I tried to open my eye's but they wouldn't oblige to my demands. Whoa, my head hurt. It felt like someone was pounding against it with a hammer. All I wanted was to slip back into oblivion but something was telling me that would not be such a good idea.

I bent my fingers, trying my best to grip onto something solid but they slipped through something wet and slimy. I could smell moss, leaves and rain. I was in the forest. I shivered as the coldness of the air slid over my body. What was I doing on the ground in the forest?

I could hear distant voices - a lot of them but I couldn't make out who they were. They were talking about finding him. Who was him?

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I was Jacob. They were looking for me? It was Bella. It sounded like relief had flushed through her whole body.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. It felt dry and sore. I forced my eye's open waiting for the light to hit them but it didn't. The sky was black with stars scattered throughout. The moonlight shone in the distance.

"Oh Jake." I flinched as Bella's cold hands wrapped around my neck, forcing me to sit upright. I pulled myself up leaning my back against a tree. I could hear her tearless sobs against my shoulder.

"Hey." I forced. "Quit crying you baby." My voice sounded strained.

"Shut up." She slapped me on the shoulder and hugged me again. "We thought you were dead."

They thought I was dead? How long had I been gone?

When I looked up it felt like the world was looking down at me. Well, my world at least. The pack stood in a line giving me it's good to have you back stare. They all looked like they could have slept forever.

My eye's narrowed wondering why exactly Marcus, Caius and Aro were standing in front of me. Wide smiles plastered on their faces. That freaked me out.

"Caius found you." Edward interrupted, obviously reading my mind. That explained that much.

When I looked to my right the whole Cullen family were standing there. Even Rosalie looked relieved.

"Jacob." Carlisle began. "Are you well enough to stand?" He asked.

I took three deep breaths and lifted myself from the cold wet ground. Bella helped, she still had not left my side.

I closed my eye's trying to fight off the dizziness and the nausea that had hit me all at once. That seemed to help.

But when I opened my eye's something wasn't right. Something was missing. It was weird, I felt ok but I still felt odd like I knew there was something wrong.

"Come on." Bella tugged at my arm. "Ness will be ecstatic when she sees you. You had my little girl so worried."

"Ness?" I questioned. Who was Ness? She looked at me through narrow eye's. Ok maybe I had lost the plot. Her name repeated over and over again.

_Renesmee._

_Ness._

Shit my Nessie. "Where is she?" I blurted. Panic written all over my face. I needed to see her. To be with her.

"She went out not so long ago. She will be back at the house when we get there." Edward reassured me.

"Ok, come on then." Before they could say anymore I was running as fast as my two legs could take me.

I needed her. I needed to kiss her, to touch her, just to breathe her in.

Edward soon caught up with me. I hadn't phased, I didn't have the strength yet.

"What happened?" He asked, staring at me.

"Where are we?" I questioned ignoring him. I had been running for twenty minutes and we were still nowhere near the house.

"We found you near Canada." He said.

"Canada?" What the hell was I doing near Canada?

"What happened, Jake?" He repeated.

I tried to focus. I stayed silent trying to keep my breathing even but nothing came. I couldn't remember anything that happened.

"I don't know." Was that right? I should be able to remember. "What do you think happened?" I was hoping he had some answers.

"We are almost sure that you followed the unknown scent. Maybe got attacked by newborns. They probably thought you were dead. Then again it could have been something else."

I just nodded, not really taking in everything he was telling me.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Edward put on his doctor voice. Obviously, a very easy thing for him to do, he had been through medical school, what, three times? "Four." He corrected me.

I focused again to the last thing I could remember. Well, that was easy. I smiled as her beautiful face flashed in my head. Her hair flowing freely down her back. Her big brown eye's and full lips. Those were the lips I just wanted to kiss. I could feel my legs speed up just thinking about her.

_Lights_. A sigh of relief escaped my lungs as the lights from the main house came into sight. The fact that she was just steps away made me want to jump in the air. I ran up the steps to the house and took a deep breath before turning the handle.

"Ness." I called as I stepped inside to the large bright hallway. "Renesmee." I repeated after a few seconds. I breathed in but her scent wasn't there. I ran upstairs checking all the bedrooms while Edward checked downstairs but there was no sign of her.

"She's not here." I said as the rest of them followed into the house.

"And she isn't at the cottage, I checked on the way." Bella informed us.

"How long has been gone?" I asked.

"I told her be back in an hour, that was two hours ago." I knew as well as the rest of them did that it was very unlike Nessie to go against anyone, especially her father.

"Maybe we should just take a seat and wait a few more minutes. She will come back. She has had a lot to go through this past week, maybe she just lost track of time." Carlisle said.

So we did. We waited, trusting she would come back. Hoping she would walk through the door so that I could wrap my arms around her and tell exactly how much I loved her. But when those few minutes started to turn longer and longer I began pacing the room. I couldn't stand there and do nothing anymore. Something was wrong.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks right in front of the full length window. I folded my arms and my eye's narrowed trying to figure out what the bright orange light was in the distance. Realization soon slapped me in the face as panic and dread made my whole body shake. It wasn't a light, it was a flame and the smoke traveling from it was dark and thick.

"Ness." I whispered, then ran to open the door. It seemed by then the rest of them had figured out why I was shaking.

"Renesmee." I heard Bella scream but I was already running.

We ran to the edge of the forest where the smell of burn erupted through my senses.


	26. Longing

"They won't believe any of this." I cried, staring into the violet eye's of the striking brunette. Her contacts were making her once crimson eye's a purple color. I could tell by the way she was staring at me that she wanted her powers to work on me. I remembered from a previous conversation I had with my father that this beauty, Heidi I think they called her, had the power to create illusions of someone's desires, making them think they wanted something when they didn't. Thankfully, I had my mothers power to block things out. She was trying to make me think I wanted to go with these insane cruel people.

"But you believed everything that Caius, Marcus and Aro told you when they were staying. Stupid, pitiful girl." As if I needed a reminder at how unbelievably selfish and stupid I had been. Leaving everything I loved behind me was unbearable but thinking of what it would do to my family and Jacob made me want to curl up on the floor and die. Seeing them spark up the flames to a fire made me sick. Then, I realized they would never get away with having a fire with nothing in it. My family weren't stupid, they would know there was nobody in the fire. But they had that figured out too.

"Newborns are dangerous, they need to be destroyed." Aro's words replayed in my head. They had put a person in that fire because of me. I had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in my throat.

They made me run around the forest to leave a trail of my scent. When I got to the fire Alicia was there to bring me to Demetri and Heidi so my scent would have stopped at the fire. That way, her scent would over-power mine past the fire and in typical Forks style, it rained, draining whatever hope I had of them picking up my scent.

Heidi and Demetri had taken me to the airport, leaving Alicia behind to work her magic with her power. Now, we were waiting in the cue to the board the plane. I was leaving. I was actually leaving everything behind. Everything I loved. I was leaving myself behind with them. But it was worth it. The last thing I wanted was anything happening to my family and if the whole Volturi Guard showed up unexpectedly because I didn't go with them, everyone would have died and they still would have had me. What was the point in fighting?

Demetri had a tight hold around my waist so there was no way I was going to be able to run.

"Sorry, Miss are you ok?" I raised my head at the sound of a deep voice in front of me. Then, I realized it was the security guard. I should have known something like this was going to happen. My face must have been swollen and blotchy from crying.

"She was on holidays. Had a holiday romance and now she has to leave." Heidi explained, sympathetically. My jaw almost hit the ground. They really did have every little detail planned out. The security guard looked to me again and smiled gently.

"Plenty more fish in the sea, Miss." He winked, allowing me to move forward and hand the lady at the desk my passport - which was fake. I don't even know what the name on it was, not that I cared.

"Have a nice flight." She smiled and nodded her head, handing me the passport. What was wrong with these people? I was relying on them to see there was something wrong and take me into some office were I could call home. Then I remembered, the evil beauty standing next to me, acting like a good Samaritan as she rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be ok. She could make the lady at the desk think she wanted to let me on the plane. God, this day was going deeper into hell as the seconds ticked by.

We found three empty seats on the plane where they sat me in the middle of them both. Great, this was going to so much fun. I sighed as the cheery voice of the flight attendant boomed over the speaker rambling on about crap. I heard none of it, instead I closed my eye's and thought of home. Ok, that was not a good idea. Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks making the air catch in my throat. All the way here I had expected something to stop me from going. First off, I had convinced myself that it was all a bad nightmare and that I would wake up any minute in Jake's arms, to feel his soft kisses but the pain was too real for it to be a nightmare.

None of the things I had hoped would get me out of this mess. Instead, I have to suck it up and get on with it and just be thankful that everyone else was safe.

"You do know Caius hates werewolfs, right?" Heidi started. She was speaking so low, only I could hear her. She was seriously annoying. Demetri hadn't said anything since he introduced himself and I was grateful for that much. Other than the fact that they had just kidnapped me, Demetri was pretty polite, opening doors for me and things like that. Heidi, on the other hand was a talkaholic with a nail file.

"Really." I said lazily. I really didn't care what Caius hated or liked. I never wished anyone dead in my life but if a bomb exploded under everyone of the Volturi members right now, I don't think I would complain.

"He never really wanted to help." She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically and she glared at me for a long moment. "Stare much?" I spat.

She grunted and continued. "Well, he was nearly killed a by one a long time ago and after that he had hunted them to near extinction."

"They should have finished him off when they had the chance." I hissed.

"Have some respect." She almost shouted. The Volturi leaders really were treated like royalty. Well, they will have a very long wait if they think I am going to treat them like royalty. I will give them as much respect as they have given me. Ugh, I really hated those people.

"Want something to eat?" Demetri asked, quietly, brushing his hand through his dark hair. He was wearing dark grey jeans and a black button down shirt. We had just taken off and already the flight attendants were trying to sell us stuff.

"Am, no thank you." I swallowed. His eye's were black and as far as I could tell he wasn't wearing contacts.

"You sure? Maybe it is better if you eat something. You might be in shock or something. You have been through a lot." Wow, was that concern I heard in his voice? He actually sounded like my father. With that, a bang of longing slapped me in the face. I swallowed hard in my best attempts to get rid of the lump that was threatening to choke me.

"No, honestly I'm not hungry."

"I wouldn't blame you." He nodded, like he was thinking to himself.

"Wake me when we get there?" I heard Heidi demand in the seat next to mine. Both mine and Demetri's gaze narrowed as we looked at each other, then turned to look at Heidi who had her head leaned back on the chair with her headphones placed in her ears.

I glanced back at Demetri who looked just as confused as I did. "Likes to keep up the act." He explained hesitantly, still not sure himself. "She was never fully there, anyway." He smiled.

"I heard that." She breathed.

"Yep, I know. You hear everything." He rolled his eye's and smiled at me again.

We both stayed silent for awhile.

Then, I asked. "Demetri?"

He turned to look at me. His broad shoulders and lean body turning slightly. "Am...Ah." I didn't know if asking him was such a good idea, maybe it would make my worries worst than what they already were.

I bit down on my lip. "What is it, Renesmee?" He asked softly, his violet eye's pleading.

"What's it going to be like?" His gaze dropped to the floor then met my eye's again.

"You are going to be fine. Everybody will treat you well just like they do with all of us. They definitely have seen something in you. And when they told me they had planned to get you in the Volturi, I questioned why because the last time I saw you, you were so small and fragile.." Then he leaned closer to my ear, making sure nobody else could hear him. "Now, you are a beautiful strong young woman who done everything in her power to protect the people she loved the most. And now I can see why they wanted you so much, who wouldn't?" I would have blushed if I wasn't riddled in so much pain. I knew his words weren't some sick chat up line, though, it was like he was just saying exactly what he thought. There was no lies under his words. That made my embarrassment rise to new heights. "They may have used evil ways to get you here and I never said I agreed with it but the evil wears off. I promise."

"I heard that one before." I muttered under my breath.

"We're not all Caius." He whispered in my ear, so low only I could hear him. I turned my head and stared at him through wide eye's. "You _will _be fine." He persisted.

I laughed under my breath watching two rows of girls, probably friends, giggling and pointing in his direction. Now that I concentrated I could hear their whispers.

"Oh my God, if I have ever seen perfection, it has just been handed up on a plate." A small blonde exclaimed, accelerating into even more laughter.

"Give me a piece of him anytime."

"Oh, what I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eye's and bit down on my lip to suppress my laughter.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Demetri, nudged me in the arm.

"As if you haven't noticed." I grunted, staring at him. A genuine mystified look baffled his face. "Looks like you have picked up some groupies on your visit." I threw my eye's in the direction of the girls. They looked about seventeen, maybe a bit older.

He turned his head to look at them and instinctively, they all huddled together and giggled in unison. He gave a one finger salute in their direction then turned back to me and rolled his eye's.

"What did you do that for, they are practically hyperventilating?"

"Just some fun." He responded, with a wide smirk.

"Bitch, I bet she is his girlfriend. Ugh I hate her." I heard a the tall brunette whisper to the blonde in the seat next to her.

Demetri looked at me and smiled, obviously hearing what was just said.

"I am feeling very strong vibes on that side of the plane." He joked.

"Don't get too friendly." Heidi interrupted, raising her head from the seat. "She still has to find out the rest of the plan." She stated evilly, then rested her head back down.

"Back off Heidi!" Demetri warned.

The rest of the plan? What plan? Christ, were they not done playing games with me? I could feel my breathing becoming frantic in my chest as the tears watered my eye's. I wanted to go home. I was never going to survive eternity without them. I could hardly last a few hours. God, I think I am going to be sick. My hand rose over my mouth, fighting back the nausea suddenly erupting in the pit of my stomach.

"Look at me!" Demetri demanded, whispering in my ear. I just about had the energy to turn my head. "You _will_ be ok." He repeated, looking over my head to make sure Heidi could not hear. "Everything is going to be ok."

But I couldn't stop the tears nor could I stop the longing to go home, to be in Jacob's arms. Because looking at Demetri's dark hair, broad shoulders and lean body just brought back so many memories of what Jacob was.

I took three deep breaths and closed my eye's, praying that from now on every time I looked at Demetri I wouldn't see Jacob because Jacob was always the one person I couldn't resist.


	27. Authors Note

Hey guys, just writing to say thank you so much for all the great reviews and reading my story. I really really appreciate it. You guys are amazing. I know it has been awhile since I posted a chapter but I had so much on the past few weeks. I had my debs last night, its the same as a prom so I was getting everything ready for that.

Anywho, I promise I will have the next chapter up within the next two days.

Again, you guys are amazing.

Lots and lots of love.

Laura.


	28. Familiar

Jacob P.O.V.

Screams.

Flames.

Smoke.

Death.

All the things that surrounded the very place I stood.

I could feel my chest burn, I was sure it was the smoke but the other pain - the pain that was so strong it felt like every inch of my body was being twisted in knots, that wasn't the smoke.

I could still hear the screams, though, they sounded distant. We had put out the fire, now, all was left was ash and a few orange dots decorating the ground.

I forced myself to look around, to face the anger that waited for me but I didn't see it. The only look I got was pain.

Bella.

Oh poor Bella. In all the years I had known her, not once had I seen her look so distraught. Her face looked blank but yet I could almost feel how much pain was coming from her. She had curled herself up next to a tree, not caring about anything else.

"My baby." She repeated, through her tearless sobs.

Edward tried to comfort her in the best way he thought he could but she wouldn't even let him touch her.

The rest took comfort in their partners.

The Volturi had left not so long ago, giving the excuse that we needed time alone. They still freaked me out.

It was all my fault. She came looking for me but instead she... I swallowed hard. I couldn't even say it.

Her scent had stopped right at the fire. It made me sick even thinking about it. All other scents had been washed away by the rain.

"Jacob." I turned my head. Leah stood there, staring at me. "I'm so sorry." She cried, tears streaming down her sallow skin.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words followed. All I felt was the moisture of my tears.

She was gone. Nessie was gone. My everything. The girl that any man would die for. The most beautiful young woman ever to walk the planet. She had the biggest smile - a smile that could brighten up anyones day.

I will never get to touch her, to see her, to kiss her.

I looked around again, this time the whole pack were surrounding me. It was their way of telling me they were here for me.

"I am gonna go to Bella." I murmured.

Somehow my feet obeyed and carried to me to the large tree. Her hands were clamped into fists, her nails digging into the dirt. It made me want to scream seeing her like this. The last time I saw her like this was in Sam's head. When he found her on the forest floor when Edward left.

I bent down, removing the strands of hair from her face.

"Bella." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"Shut up, Jake." She cut me off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Shut up!" She screamed, sitting up. I could almost feel everybody's stares. "My baby is gone and you are talking about yourself. It is not _your_ fault so just shut up." She spat.

I nodded and took her hand in mine. "Ok." I whispered and hugged her close.

We stayed like that for a while, until her sobs became quiet whimpers against my chest. Then Edward tipped me on the shoulder. I have never seen so much pain in his eye's.

"Let me." He gestured quietly. "Come on love." He whispered in her ear, then he very gently lifted her into his arms and carried her home.

I stood up, feeling the blood rush through me like acid.

"Something isn't right." I heard Emmett boom as he stalked around small mountain of ashes.

"Now isn't the time, Emmett." Rosalie warned, her voice breaking. I couldn't pay attention to him, the pain made me want to curl up and die myself.

"No he is right." Jasper agreed. He was holding Alice close to his side. Her head rose from being buried in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Esme questioned.

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged, looking annoyed with himself. "Just something. I can feel the grief, but it feels like it should be worse." Well if the pain was going to get worse than this, someone better come and kill me now. "I just mean that it doesn't feel like she is gone. Jacob!" He pointed to me. "You of all people should know what it feels like. Does it feel right?"

Was he seriously asking me that? "Of course it doesn't feel right." I shouted. "Nessie is dead. How could that be right?"

He nodded his head frantically. "Not like that." He breathed. "Does it feel like she is gone?"

It had never felt like she was gone. Even back at the house. I was expecting her to walk to through the door. Even now, I expect her to come out of hiding somewhere and tell everyone she is sorry for worrying them but that was me in a state of denial.

"No." I muttered.

"This is devastating for everyone." Carlisle cut in. "But we can't fight the obvious. Her scent stops right here."

I could feel the anger boil inside of me. Someone did this to my Ness. I had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat but it was no use, tears streamed down my face.

I couldn't handle the hundreds of questions in my head. It was driving me insane.

But what was I going to do without her? What does anyone do when their everything isn't there anymore?

I could feel my hands shake uncontrollably. I needed to calm down. I needed to think.

I turned around and started running without saying a word to anybody.

Emmett was right, something wasn't right. But what was it?

But Carlisle was also right, her scent lead right to the fire, there was no denying that.

I slowed down. I needed to remember who I was following before I went "missing". I inhaled deeply. God, I couldn't remember anything.

I stopped running and let the pain in my chest get the better of me. The sobs broke through the air like ice.

I walked slowly to a tree and leaned my back against it.

"Shit." I cursed. I banged at it a lot harder than I had expected. Physical pain ripped through my side. What the hell was that? I lifted my shirt to uncover a massive purple bruise at the side of my torso.

"Shit." I repeated as I pressed two fingers onto the large cut sheering through the bruise. How did that get there?

Something definitely wasn't right.

And I knew right then that I needed to remember. Maybe I was in denial but if my denial left hope running through my veins I would tell myself she wasn't dead everyday of my damn life.

I bit down on my lip and closed my eye's for a moment. "Remember Jacob!" I muttered to myself.

But when I closed my eye's her beautiful face flashed in my head. Her long slowing hair and her big brown chocolate eye's. The nausea suddenly hit me like a slap in the face. Images of someone leading her to that fire made me want to throw up.

I had a feeling about this. I couldn't understand why this seemed all too familiar to me.


	29. Meaning Of Trust?

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"We will be landing in Ciampino airport in fifteen minutes. Please ensure that your safety belts are secured and your tables turned up." The cheery voice of the blonde flight attendant boomed throughout the plane. She glided past us and the smell of her cheap perfume filled my senses, making my nose wrinkle.

I heard a low chuckle from beside me.

"What?" I spat at Demetri.

"You just look funny when you do that." He smiled widely, exposing his perfect white teeth.

"Whatever." I grunted, looking away from him.

"You mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" He whispered in my ear, anxiously waiting for me to respond.

Was he an idiot or something? My eye's widened and I turned to look at him again. "You just kidnapped me, Demetri." I said so low I was sure nobody around us could hear, but I kept the hate in my tone. He may have been all nice to me but that didn't stop me from remembering who the enemy was. I was fooled once before, it was not going to happen again.

"Right, maybe you have a reason then." He nodded, looking guilty. He was a good actor. But then again they all were. "Remember what I said!" He whispered in my ear again.

"Lets just say I have some trust issues right now." I hissed.

"Ok. Ok. Breathe." He smiled gently. "In through the nose. Out through the mouth." He joked.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I demanded. This time it was loud enough for the people in front of us to hear. They turned around for a moment, gave us a strange look and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Will you keep your voice down!" He demanded. I could hear the authority in his tone.

"You know what," I leaned closer to him so nobody could hear our conversation. "Maybe I should just scream this whole place down. Let them know there is something wrong. Because we both know I could."

"Yes you could, but you won't."

"You seem really confident about that. You sure you know what you are talking about?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smirked and shook his head. "I'll take my chances." He grinned.

"Wrong answer."

I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream. It didn't last long though. His cold strong hand gripped over my mouth before my screams got loud enough to burst people's eardrums.

His black eye's bore through me. But I kept his stare, I refused to look away. Or maybe it was because I couldn't look away.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" The blonde flight attendant ran towards me. Concern written all over her face. Or was that excitement that her job was actually giving her something else to do besides serve over-priced food.

"Oh sweetie, how did you do that to yourself? You silly girl." I felt Heidi take my fingers in her hand and rub them. "I'm so sorry." She turned to the flight attendant. "The arm rest fell on her fingers." She explained. That girl had a story for everything.

"Would you like me to get you anything, Miss?" Her eye's turned to me.

"No, I'm fine." I stuttered over my words.

"Ok, let me know if you do. We will be landing shortly." I nodded and she turned and walked away.

Heidi practically shooed my fingers from her hand. "Try another trick like that and it will be the biggest mistake of your life!" She warned.

I just rolled my eye's.

"Feisty. Another one of your many characteristics." Demetri muttered in my ear. His cold breath made a shiver run down my back. When I looked at him his shaped lips were curving up into a gentle smile. He shook his head and looked away, still wearing that stupid smile. I felt like slapping it off of his face. Maybe I should sometime.

"I thought you were suppose to be nice?" I breathed.

"No. You just assumed." Then he looked up as if he had just made a sudden realization. A wide grin captured his face. "Wow, you think I'm nice." It wasn't a question.

"No." I said, quickly. Too quickly.

His grin became even wider and his shoulders shook lightly under his quiet sheet of laughter. "Where ever did you get that from? I hope I wasn't giving you the impression that I was a nice person?" He joked. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. But it wasn't helping me. I could feel the colour drain from my face because I just had a realization of my own.

I was actually started to trust this evil person. Well, not anymore. That was the end of that.

His smile soon turned worried. His dark eye's stared deep into mine. I bit down on my lip in my best attempts to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hey." He said quietly. It almost sounded like his voice was trembling. "I was only joking." He smiled. Then, he looked over my head to glance at Heidi who still had her ear phones on. She had them so loud I could hear them from here. He placed his lips close to ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Trust me!" It was so low, I could just about make out what he was saying. "You can trust me. And I can see it it those big brown eye's of your's that you want to and you can. Just believe, Renesmee. Please. Trust me."

I didn't even know what that word meant any more. How was I suppose to be able to use it and make it reality if I didn't know what it meant? Yes, I had to admit there was something in his eye's. Something sincere in his voice and his actions. It was something different. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself.

He raised his head to look at me again. His gaze seemed stronger somehow. Like he was begging me with his stare.

"Trust me?" He repeated. This time it was a question and not a demand. I could feel a single tear run down my cheek.

Then the images of everything they were taking away from me flashed in front of me. My home, my family, my friends. And Jacob. God it hurt so bad to even think of him.

"No, I won't trust you."

* * *

Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading, suscribing and commenting on this story. You are great and I really appreciate it. I think I might do a little bit more of Renesmee's P.O.V., for awhile, just because her story might be a little bit more interesting. Of course Jacob isn't going anywhere, he will be there too.  
Anyways thanks again for reading.  
Laura-Ashley  
xxxxx


	30. Message In A Dream

It was dark when we stepped out of the airport. The warm night air made my skin tingle. It wasn't what I was used to. No, it was totally different. There was no rain in this city. No clouds to block out the sunlight or darken the daytime.

It wasn't home.

We walked straight through the terminals without any bother from anyone. We had no luggage. They didn't exactly give me a chance to pack.

"This way." Heidi directed us towards the car park.

I walked quickly with my hands folded over my chest. Demetri never dropped his hand from the small of my back, guiding me the whole way since we had stepped off the plane. It wasn't like I was going to run anywhere. I hardly knew my way around Forks, how was I going to get out of Volterra? I think we were in Volterra. Was I?

I am not going to run. I told him through my thoughts. He stopped for a minute, his jaw dropping as he starred at me.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "I forgot you could do that. Crap, that was scary." He breathed.

I just nodded my head, rolled my eye's and continued to walk. I noticed his hand stayed by his side though. Should try and use my gift on him more often. He could do with a good scare.

Heidi pulled a set of car keys from her handbag and pressed down on the button. A large, black Range Rover flashed open. Well, at least I was going to be comfortable. As I got closer I noticed the windows were tinted black.

Heidi threw the keys to Demetri, who caught them without even having to look at her. She glided her slim figure into the passenger seat while Demetri opened the door in the back for me to sit in. I obeyed, I wasn't going to get away now. I hadn't a hope of it.

"We have another while to travel, so relax and rest." He advised, shutting the door.

Great! How was I suppose to rest and relax. I was going to live with the Volturi and he wanted me to relax.

Ugh! Men.

"Oh the doors are child locked, so you can't open the door and we can only open the windows from up front. Just in case you got any ideas." Heidi smiled evilly, nodded her head like one of those bobble dolls you put in the front of your cars. Oh I so wanted to smack her right now. My hand was stinging with the urge. But with three big breaths I had it under control.

I was going to need anger management if I was going to live with her.

"Well, I was hardly going to jump from a moving car." I snarled.

She just grunted and flicked her hair.

"Bimbo." I breathed and rolled my eye's.

"Excuse me?" She questioned. The jeep was already moving.

I turned my head to look at her but caught Demetri staring at me in the rear view mirror. A smirk that could only be called "proud" plastered on his face.

"Nothing." I answered, gazing back at my answer.

Obviously she didn't believe me but she turned around anyway.

Heidi was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Aunt Rose but she was a living nightmare. Why do all the beautiful vampires have attitudes. Although, I could tolerate Rosalie, where as with Heidi, I wasn't going to promise not to snap her neck in half.

As he turned onto the motorway I started to ask myself what it was going to be like. Where they going to be all evil?

It was going to odd not waking up to Jacob or going to the Main House and listen to the sound of Uncle Emmett's complaining because Jasper had beat him fighting during the night. I was going to miss every bit of it but they were all safe and free to move on.

I wonder if Jacob would move on and find someone he loved. I hoped he would. As much I hate thinking about things like that so soon, I couldn't help it. I wanted him to be happy and to have children. It was something, that even though we never tried for, it would have been difficult for me to give him. He would make an amazing Dad.

I could feel the tears brim in my eye's but I could not fight them anymore. My body wouldn't let me. I was physically drained and I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. It was no use, they had already won.

I leaned my head back in the chair and focused on the stars. I probably and a wish on everyone of them.

The sobs caught in my throat but I let them. I knew they could hear me up front but they left me be.

Then, my eye's grew heavier and heavier until my sobs guided me to the darkness. The pitch black of my sleep.

*****

The sound of the trickling water brought me home. It glided over the smooth rocks and flowed carelessly down, winding in and out.

I was at my stream, sitting in front of the clear glistening water.

The red and gold Autumn leaves decorated and smothered the grass beneath me. The trees made a canopy over my head and I could feel his warmth.

The warmth of his body was heating me. My back was leaned against his muscular chest and I could feel his sweet breath on my neck. His hands were wrapped securely around my waist and his fingers lock with mine. He was holding me so tight I couldn't move an inch.

"Come back." He whispered in my ear, his voice trembling.

I bit down on my lip, feeling the blood pulse beneath the skin.

"I love you but I can't." I explained. Rubbing his palm with my thumb. I couldn't bare to look at him, to see the pain in his eye's, the pain I had caused him.

"You have to get out of there, Ness." He pleaded.

"I know but I can't. Not if I want all of you alive. They would never leave me go anyway."

"Then, find a way. You already know what you have to do, you just have to admit it to yourself." He rubbed his warm finger tips along my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, his touch making my voice quiver.

"You have help, you just have to see it."

But the image of the stream was becoming blurry and his touch was becoming more faint by the second. It was like I was being dragged away.

"Jacob!" I yelled, trying my best to hold on to him. To bring him with me but it was no use.

I could hear my blood pound furiously in my ears. My pulse was beating frantically.

"Trust him!" He shouted loudly. "You have to trust him."

What the hell was he talking about?

I was shaking, something was dragging me away.

I needed to know what he was talking about.

My body ached, like it was gasping for air.

"Renesmee." Somebody called, frantically.

No, I needed to see Jacob, he needed to tell me what he was talking about. He told me to trust him but who?

Then, my eye's flew open. My lungs were aching for oxygen and my chest was raising up and down frantically as each intake of breath calmed my pulse.

His face. Those dark eye's. His hand's were placed firmly on my arms.

"You're ok." He whispered.

"Demetri." I breathed. I finally knew exactly what Jacob was trying to tell me.


	31. Fountain

I could feel my chest rise and fall frantically and my breathing was practically escaping my mouth in small explosions.

This scene didn't look familiar but sounded familiar. It was the same place my mother came to safe my father, only this time the sky was so dark it was black. I couldn't see any stars. The only thing that lit up the square was the lights from the fountain.

If I closed my eye's the noise was the falling water reminded me of my stream, of home and of the dream I had just woken from.

"Follow me in. I will go and tell the others you are coming." Heidi said before she ran off at an inhuman speed.

I could just about find the energy to walk. I thought when you sleep your body relaxes, well that dream just made me so tense I felt like I was about to crack.

Demetri wasn't handling like precious cargo anymore. Now, he was just standing way too close for my comfort.

"Will you calm down." He stopped to look at me, half laughing. "You heart is doing triple flips in there. You will give yourself a heart attack."

"Not a bad idea." I spat. "I would be better off dead."

"Come on." He breathed waving his hand, ignoring my last comment.

But I couldn't stop my pulse from practically beating out of my skin. Every step I took closer in the square, I knew it was a step closer to the Volturi and my head began to spin with the thought of it.

"Whoa." I felt a cold grip around my waist. "You want to sit down for a minute?"

"No I am fine." I said, harshly, brushing his hand away from me.

"You are going to sit down for a minute." This time it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. "I don't want to bring you in to meet everyone looking like you are ready yo collapse. Take a few moments." He said leading me to the edge of the fountain.

I glared at him for a moment and with a loud huff I reluctantly sat down.

I leaned over and put my head in my hands so he wouldn't be able to see the tears. Then, I closed my eye's and listened to the water. I was right it did sound like home.

"What happened back at the car?" He asked after a few minutes silence. I appreciated that about him. I knew he knew I was crying but he never said anything, he just let me be.

I sat up, taking in a lung full and fresh air and wiped away the moisture that was sliding down my cheeks.

"I had a weird dream, that's all." I explained.

"A dream?" He exclaimed.

Then, I remembered, he doesn't even sleep never mind dream.

"Yes dream, Demetri." I laughed.

"What was it about?" He asked, sounding truly intrigued.

"Oh nothing." I said dismissing the question.

"Come on, you have to tell me now."

"Ok." I said once again giving in. I pressed my palm against his hand.

"What are you doing?" He jumped.

"Showing you my dream." I explained, laughing at his reaction.

He seemed to relax after that. So I tried again, I pressed my palm against his hand and watched as the images of the dream transferred into his mind. The stream, what Jacob said and waking up to him.

For a moment he stared at me with a blank expression, probably getting used to my power.

"See told you to trust me." He nudged me playfully but he sounded serious.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. It was only a dream it doesn't mean I am going to trust you." I pointed at him.

"Still, it is a start." He smiled. " And you have to start somewhere. A dream will do just fine for me. So just trust me in there. You don't always have to be on your own, you are going to need someone." He nodded.

"So is there anyone I need to watch out for?" I asked.

"Not really, you will be part of this family now and just like you were with yours, we all look out for each other. They all look scary at the beginning but you will get used to them." He smiled. "There is no need for you to be scared. Believe me, they will treat you like royalty. They have been warned to treat you with respect."

"Warned?" I asked.

"Yes, Aro told them before he left. And nobody steps out of line when it comes to Aro or any of the Volturi leaders for that matter. They have a plan for you, they are not going to let anyone get in the way of that." He told me.

"Heidi said something about that on the plane. Something about the rest of the plan. What did she mean? I thought they were done with playing games with me." I cried.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, I promise you that. But for now, we are going to take one step at a time." He smiled gently. I couldn't help but notice the way he said "we" and not just me on my own. "Ok, I hate to do this to you but we better get going. They will think I ran away with you." He laughed, standing up.

"Oh please do." I begged, pouting.

"Yeah, am, that face doesn't work on me. Actually you are scaring me." He laughed and I joined in. "We will work on your faces and see which one does actually work, just don't use that one." He smiled.

I took in one big deep breath before I stood up.

Before I knew it we were walking through the square again, my breathing becoming frantic and my pulse racing just like before.

I was about to enter my new home, my new life and I was scared as hell to find out what it had in store for me.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry the chapter is so short but this is just a filler chapter because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry about that by the way.  
Hope you like it.


	32. Have Some Hope

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was in big trouble, I never came back last night. I couldn't face it.

The hurt, the pain. It was too much. Instead, I ran and ran until there was no more air in my lungs and they burned for oxygen. I kept on running hoping the pain in my chest would become a distant memory, if only for a minute. But I had no such luck. It was still there. I couldn't get rid of it. And I couldn't close my eye's because her face flashed in my head like a constant reminder that she wasn't here anymore and that was all I had - was a memory.

Crying wasn't an option, I physically couldn't do it. It was like there was something inside of me telling me she was going to turn up or walk through the door and tell everyone she was alright and they were worrying for nothing at all.

But something else inside of me was telling me that was a wish that would never come true.

I hadn't admitted to myself yet and I wouldn't if it meant all of the hope in me would burn out. I wouldn't let it. Not for Nessie.

As I passed the trees the all too familiar site of the cottage came into view. I phased back into human form and untied my sweat pants from around my ankle and put them on.

I felt my hands shake at my sides, but it wasn't because I wanted to phase, it was the nerves. How was I going to face this family?

Just like me they had lost so much. But I couldn't look at their face knowing if it wasn't for me, Ness would be still here today.

I could have saved her. I should have been by her side.

The cottage door was slightly open but I knocked anyway.

No answer so I pushed it open lightly.

"Bella. Edward." I called out but I got no reply.

I took a few steps towards the living room, the fire was lighting bright.

And there she was, curled up in a ball on the couch. Her knees towards her chest.

"Bells?" I rushed to her side. But she didn't say anything. She didn't even move. Her eye's were locked on the bright flames of the fire and I knew exactly what she was thinking. It was the way Nessie went, the fire continued to remind her.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked softly. The expression on her face almost killed me. She looked so distraught.

"She loved the heat." She said out of nowhere. "She loved having the fire on during the winter." She half smiled. "When she was small she used to dance around it like a princess trapped in a tower. She used to say that the fire was the fire from the dragon and she was waiting for her prince to come rescue her. She used to stay there like that until you came along and you would pick her up and swirl her around. You were her prince." She smiled, turning her head to look at me and I couldn't stop the lump forming in my throat.

I remembered exactly what she was talking about.

The sparkle in Bella's eyes was gone. She looked like an empty shell of what she used to be just hours ago.

Now she had an eternity to live with nothing to live for. Obviously she had Edward but her little miracle was gone.

"I can still see her when she was like that, in her ballet costume. She never took ballet classes but she was more graceful than any ballerina out there. Her bright smile. Then she grew up and became more beautiful than anyone I have ever known. And she had you." She smiled gently, her quiet sobs catching in her throat.

She rubbed my cheek gently with her fingers. "You were her everything. And she was yours. Jacob how are we going to get through this without her?" She cried tearless sobs.

"Oh Bells." I whispered, hugging her close to me. I could feel my tears slide down my face and I let them.

I wish I had an answer for her but it was a question that had been swimming around my head ever since I lost her. And I still didn't have an answer, I didn't think I ever would.

I could feel her body shake against mine.

"Edward doesn't think she is dead." She said quietly against my chest after a few minutes silence.

"What?"

"Emmet put the idea into his head. He has been working himself up so much and I'm worried about him. Jasper believes him, along with Alice. I don't think anyone else has the strength for it. I just don't want him to get his hopes up to be disappointed. It would ruin him Jake."

I sat there for a moment and thought what if Emmett was right yesterday. It still annoyed me that I couldn't remember a thing.

"What if he is right?" I said, sitting her up to face me.

"As much as I would love to believe that Jake, you were there yesterday. You're not blind, you saw the fire. Edward has a feeling it is the Volturi but even he said there was nothing in their minds about it. He can't bring the Volturi on top of us for just a feeling. I already lost one person, I couldn't handle losing more." Her expression was full of sorrow and regret.

"But Bella we won't know until we try. We don't have to bring the Volturi here. Come on the Cullens are a smart family, they will think of something. And Edward isn't going to do anything that would risk the safety of the people he loves, you know that Bells."

"Of course I know that but I can't do it Jacob. I'm not as strong as the rest of you. Looking at the way Edward is hurting right now kills me, I can't imagine what he would be like if it turned out he was wrong. It's his little girl, Jake and I get that he wants her back, so do I, I would do anything for it but I if he is wrong I don't want to lose him too."

"I understand that but that is exactly my point. She is his little girl, he won't stop fighting no matter what anybody does to stop him. You know he would do anything for her. Just think about it Bella. Think about it the way he is thinking about it. No vampire is going to kill another unless it was a real threat. And it was Renemsee for Christ sake, you go weak at the knees from the sight of her. And she would have screamed and we would have heard her. But there was nothing. Besides, Nessie is as strong as any of the rest of us she would have put up one hell of a fight. And that alone would have left traces, something would have been left behind but like I said there was nothing." It was only then I realized fully how much I was convincing myself rather than Bella. "It sounds to me that all of this was planned out all too neat and tidy."

"Planned?" She questioned, her eye's widening with some hope.

"Yes planned." I said, excitement rising in my throat. "We all know that Nessie's gift is special, one of a kind. And we also know that she might not have even discovered the full strength of her gift or if that is the only gift she has. Now tell me, who would be the people who would want to figure out what her gifts were first, before anybody else and then put them to full use?"

"The Volturi." She whispered, sounding both hopeful and horrified. "Oh my God what if she is with them?" Fear was written all over her face.

"My guess is that if they worked this hard to get her, they are not going to harm her. They would have done that here. But they worked really hard to get her over there, they won't damage that. She is an asset to them." With that the tension in her shoulders eased a little bit.

"My baby could be still out there." She smiled.

"Yeah, I believe she is. I don't feel like she is gone, Bella. If anyone should know it would be me. I have had this feeling before, if she was gone away on hunting trip without me and I would worry in case she got hurt or if she was in danger. I have felt like this before but only in times like that. I think I would know if she was dead. Well, at least I hope I would. Because it feels like I am still together. If she was dead it would feel like half of me was gone because after all, she is my imprint.."

"Oh Jake." Bella exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck and holding me tight.

"I think we should go to the Main House and talk to Edward, what do you think?"

"Yeah, come on." She smiled. I could see the guilt in her eye's right then, for doubting Edward. It must have been a hard thing for her to do because according to her he was always right.

I stayed in my human form as I ran, it was easier that way. Bella was already traumatized enough without having to see me naked today.

We walked down the bright hallway towards the living room. The house felt different without Nessie in it.

There was no arguments between her and Alice about how she was well able to dress herself. Or how she would give out to Emmett for joking about her parents sex life. She had to live with them, hearing jokes about it was too much for her.

"Bella." I heard Edward's surprised voice as we entered the living room.

"Edward, I am so sorry." Bella began but he wouldn't allow her say anymore. He was at her side in an instant, kissing her and hugging her close to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love." I heard him tell her.

"Jacob Black. Where was your furry ass all night?" Rose stormed towards me, her hand's in the air. I stepped back a few feet in fear she was going to ram right into me. "I may hate you most of the time but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

Did Rose just say she was worried about me? That was pretty touching.

"Sorry Blondie, I didn't mean to worry you. Just needed to get away." I apologized honestly.

She exhaled deeply and walked towards me. What happened next surprised not only me but the whole house. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and hugged me.

"It's ok furry ass, just don't do it again. We all have to stick together, so don't be running off." She warned, before letting go.

I hugged her back but I couldn't speak, I was in too much shock.

Then, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Eww, jeez Jacob I forgot how much you smelled." She grunted before walking over to the sofa to sit down.

After regaining her ability to speak after the initial shock, Bella opened her mouth to say something.

"Am Jake came to see me and we need to speak to all of you." She addressed the family. "Maybe we should all sit down."

We all sat down on the white sofa and Bella and I began to tell them of what we came up with back at the cottage.

"Your theory is much the same as mine." Edward smiled.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, the fact that you do not feel she is dead makes me a lot more hopeful. But I think we need to plan this out at carefully as they have planned theirs. You were right about Nessie putting up a good fight which is why I think it is all too clean cut for a spur of the moment thing. We have a lot of planning to do but basically we all have been talking for the past few hours and we will have to act as normal as possible toward Marcus, Aro and Caius. When I mean normal, I mean grieving for Nessie. My guess is that they are going to stay around for a couple of days, it would look too suspicious if they left right away. We also have to be careful of Aro, remember he can read anyones every thought by just touching them. So Bella, you will have to make extra use of your guard when they are around."

She nodded in agreement.

"Somehow they found a way to block Alice's visions when they first got here, that isn't just a mistake on Alice's part, she never misses something as big as that and we all know it. And their thoughts seem... I don't know, too straight forward or something. They are just too clean cut and they never seem to wonder off on other thoughts, it just doesn't seem right. So I was thinking, when they do leave, we should plan it out exactly. We will get everyone together just like we did when she was a baby, including the werewolf's Jake."

"Of course but then what?" I asked.

"We will go to the Volturi ourselves. Unfortunately she will have to hang in there on her own for a another bit. But if I know Ness she will do exactly that, wile making there lives a living hell. Even if she is not there, somebody is bound to know something. Because it is not just coincidence that when the Volturi come to "check up on her", my little girl ends up dead."

"But wouldn't Nessie have put up some sort of fight with them too? She wouldn't have went with them willingly. So why did she go?" Esme questioned, so much pain in her eye's.

The answer to her question hit everyone of use like a tonne of bricks. And it was the first time any of us realized it.

"What does Ness fight with all her strength to protect and keep safe?" I asked.

We all knew her so well, we already knew the answer.

"The people she loves." We all whispered in unison.


	33. Alone

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Renesmee." I heard a quiet voice in the distance. "Renesmee." The voice continued to repeat until I finally opened my eye's but I kept my gaze to the ground. My mouth watered and I had to swallow hard to get rid of the nausea.

I was sitting on a chair in what looked like a waiting room.

I wasn't asleep but I wished I was. I hoped that everything would just go away and leave me be.

My whole body hurt and I just wanted it to go away for a minute. So I could be somewhat normal again. But it didn't. It never would.

To live for eternity always made me happy but that was because I had Jacob and my family. Now, what did I have?

I had nothing and eternity was going to be slow and painful. I was better off dead.

I could feel the moisture on my face. My endless tears streamed down my cheeks and lulled at the end of my chin until they splattered onto my jeans in tiny explosions.

I opened my mouth to speak but it felt like my voice got stuck in my throat somewhere.

"Renemsee." He repeated. "Look at me."

"What Demetri?" I snapped finally finding my voice, feeling the anger boil inside of me. I knew I was suppose to trust him right now but he felt just as bad as the rest of them. "You are following me everywhere, can I not have two moments without you? I hate being here, can't you see that?"

"Of course I can see that. You would want to be blind not to. You ran out of that room as if your whole life depended on it." He answered, with just as much annoyance. "I hate to break it to you Renesmee but if you continue feeling sorry for yourself none of this is going to get easier. You have to snap out of it." He lowered his voice.

"Snap out of it?" I laughed without any humor. "Seriously, you want me to snap out of it? Well how inconsiderate of me? I never meant to make your life harder than what it was. Excuse my ignorance." I glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He breathed, guilt written on his face. But I couldn't see it, I wouldn't allow myself to see the softer side to him.

"Yes you did." I said through gritted teeth. "That is exactly what you meant. You are just as bad as the rest of them." I finally found the strength to stand up. I glared down at him with so much hate in my eye's, trying my best to get the images out of my head but they wouldn't. The swarmed around and around without any consideration. I bit down on my lip to stop it from trembling.

Then, I focused my eye's straight ahead, down the long hallway and started to walking swiftly to get away from him. But I didn't get very far, he caught my arm in a firm grip and pulled me back so that I was staring straight into his black eye's.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. But please calm down you can hardly breathe." He begged.

"Would you be able to calm down Demetri? If you were me? I thought I was walking into a room to be introduced to members of the Volturi. Well, yes that part was right and I did get introduced to them but I never expected to have front seats to how you survive. You all tortured a beautiful young couple to demonstrate how you feed. They were screaming for their dear lives in there and none of you even blinked an eyelid." I could feel the tears sting my eye's again. "Demetri, I don't live like you do, I never did and you all know that. You all know of the Cullens' diet. I feed on animals not humans. To me that just looked like a nightmare. And I ran because none of you were listening to my sobbing pleas to let them go. I couldn't sit there and watch you that. So don't you tell me to calm down. You have no right." I spat, tugging my arm away from his grip.

His black eye's were wide. He almost looked pained.

"Please Demetri, leave me alone. Just until I find someway to get my head around this." I pleaded, watching him back away a little bit.

"I have to show you to your room." He whispered, his eye's to the ground.

"I'm sure I can find someone to show me."

"You have blood running through those veins, Renesmee, not everyone around here can resist that." He reminded me, lifting his head to look at me.

I sighed heavily. "Ok." I gave in.

He guided me down the long hallways. It felt like this place went on forever.

Then, we came to two large doors, he pushed them open to uncover a massive beautiful room.

It looked like something in history. A large bed took its place in the center of the room. Layers red and gold blankets and cushions were draped over. The dark wooden floor had some covered with a large red rug and mahogany wardrobes and bedsides lockers stood at either ends of the room. Different pictures from various artists graced the walls. The only thing it didn't have was a window but that was because I was under ground. It truly was beautiful but I wasn't about to tell anybody that.

"This is your room. The girls filled the wardrobes with clothes and whatever else you girls need." He smiled gently. "We didn't exactly give you time to get your own things together."

I took a few steps deeper into the room. I could smell fresh paint.

"Renesmee?" Demetri called from behind me. I turned around. "I truly am sorry for what you had to see. I didn't think and I should of. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought with you being a vampire some of it would have seemed remotely normal to you."

"None of this is normal to me, Demetri. My parents have done everything they can to give me a normal life and that includes no human blood. I can survive off of human food. Yes the temptation used to be there when I was around a human but I can ignore it. I don't feel it anymore." I explained. "Just tell me the next time you decide to scare the crap out of me again. At least I can prepare myself."

"Renesmee, I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I will make sure of it." He promised me, his facial expression was drenched in pain and I could help but believe him even though I had told myself I would hate him for as long as I was here. "Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet." I pointed. "But I will make you a deal." I smiled smugly.

"Ok anything." He smiled widely but he still had no clue what I was going to ask of him.

"You want my forgiveness. Even though I live on human food, I don't like it all that much so I still feed on animals all the time. I will have to hunt soon enough and you will be bringing me because I know they will not let me out on my own. So when they do, you have to try and survive on my diet for a month."

His jaw dropped and I smiled widely. "But hey, if you don't want me to forgive you." I said playfully.

"You are evil, you know that? Ugh, fine." He grunted, giving in. "You are a tough woman." He nodded.

"Thank you." I chimed.

"When do we start?" He asked, sounding depressed.

"I am really tired now so if I feel ok tomorrow we can go then." I really didn't feel like feeding but any excuse to get out of this house would have done. I had a feeling I would be feeding non-stop while I was here just to get out of this place.

"Ok. Tomorrow it is then." He nodded.

"Demetri." I heard a high pitched voice scream and it seemed to be getting closer to the room. Then, a petite blonde stormed into the room, her red eye's scanning him. "There you are." She breathed. "Hi Renesmee." She looked at me. I had never seen this one before.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself awhile ago, I wasn't there when these mongrels scared the living daylights out of you. I told them about how the Cullens' only feed on animals and it wasn't normal for you to see things like that but they wouldn't listen. They never listen to me. The only time they listen to me is when I am sending electric shocks through their body." She rambled on not once taking a breath. She only looked like a child. "I'm Jane by the way. Welcome to the family." She extended her hand a wide smile gracing her pleasant face. I looked at it for a moment then I took it and shook it weakly.

If this was the Jane my father told me about, which it must have been because the description fit, her personality was nothing like I expected. Maybe she is only evil when you cause a threat. And I was far from being a threat. It would have been me against the whole Volturi. Not a good idea.

I looked over her shoulder to see Demetri making face behind her back. "She never shuts up. For such a small person she had a big mouth." That reminded a bit of my aunt Alice.

"Put a sock in it Demetri." She spat. "He is a pain sometimes but I love him. You can rely on him." She told me.

"I'm Renesmee. Nice to meet you." I didn't mean any of it but it was better to get on this ones good side. I didn't want electric shocks trembling through my body. I wonder does it even work on me or am I like my mother with her too? I wasn't about to ask though. I would prefer not to know.

"I am guessing you met my brother Alec. He can be a bit if an idiot sometimes but you will learn to look past it." She smiled. "Oh and I made a list of everything I thought you would need and I gave it to our human girl so she went and bought them. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Ok, thanks." I stuttered, still shocked at how she was.

"You have your mothers eyes'." She pointed out and I had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump at the mention of my mother. "Good thing too. Your father has that weird topaz thing going on." She laughed.

This girl was getting more strange by the second.

"Anyway I am going to leave and let you get some rest." She stated, turning around and gliding out of the room. "Come on Demetri. We don't want those hands to wonder." She shouted from down the hallway.

My eye's narrowed as I stared at him.

"Not what you expect, huh?" His eyebrows raised.

"No. Not at all." I shook my head.

"I should get going then." He smiled. "See you tomorrow so can start of the path of forgiveness."

"Yeah, lets see how long you will last."

"I will be just fine." He said taking a few steps back. "Good night, Renesmee." He whispered, as he shut the large doors.

"Good night." I responded just as quiet.

Then, everything was silent. I turned around to look at my new room and sat at the edge of the bed.

I felt so small in it.

I knew there was so many people surrounding me outside these walls but for the first time in my life I felt alone.


	34. Next Step to a Plan

"Ness." I heard Demetri call before he strolled into my room. The double doors were open to let in some air.

"Uh huh?" I turned to look at him and laughed when my eyes' met his.

"I came to see if you wanted to hunt? And what are you laughing at?" He questioned, looking confused.

"Your eyes'." I confessed. "They're changing colour."

It was a month today that I made that deal with Demetri and a month since I had left my family. It didn't get any easier but I learned how to hold it when I wanted to cry or scream. It didn't do anyone good if I broke down.

"That's your fault." He chuckled, knocking me out of me trance.

"So you going to stay a "vegetarian"?" I mocked, nudging him playfully.

"I think this eye colour suits me, what do you think?" He teased, posing to himself.

"You are so full of it." I grunted. "But yes, it is very sophisticated looking."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. And yes, I am going to try and live with it another while longer."

"Really?" I questioned, my eyes' narrowing. "Even though the bet ends today?"

"I know, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. And I like my new eye colour."

He laughed as I started singing "You're So Vein", at the top of my lungs.

"You need to hunt, or what?" He chuckled, watching me make funny dance moves around him.

"No, I don't." I smiled as I stopped dancing around him. "I don't need blood as often as you do. Although, I still maintain that you are a blood alcoholic. It's not healthy you know - over indulging like that." I smirked. I trusted Demetri, even though I told myself I wouldn't. But he had done everything in his power to make sure I was ok. Trusting him wasn't an option after that.

"I see you two are having fun." Heidi interrupted us. Her body leaned against the door frame like a seductive statue. Her long legs were bare and a black skirt covered her thighs. Her long brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her eyes' were violet again due to the contacts. I knew exactly where she was going. Out to attract people to her. That is why they brought me here but I refused point blank to anything like it. They could have forced me but I put up enough of a fight. I think they just got sick of my whining.

"Aro wants to meet with you, Renesmee. Not now, he said he will send Jane to get you."

Oh yes, Aro, Caius and Marcus had returned last night. I had not seen them since I left home and I was sleeping when they came back.

My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was hammering that hard against my chest.

"Gee, calm down." Heidi huffed, obviously hearing my heart beat uncontrollably. "Do something to calm her freakin' down, will you Demetri?" She rolled her eyes' before she turned to leave.

He spun me around, taking grip of my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself woman." He ordered, nodding his head. "I will go in with you so you won't be as bad." He assured me and sat me down at the edge of the bed where by pulse gradually went back to its natural beat.

Before any time could pass Jane came floating into the room, her long black cloak covering her small shoulders.

"Renesmee, Aro needs to see you now." She told me, then she left again.

"Come on you ball of nerves, stand up." Demetri laughed.

"Seriously, Demetri, this isn't funny." I glared at him. Did he not realize I was here because of these men. I could have been at home living a happy life with Jacob and my family but instead I was stuck here.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating like it was about to shatter. Two guards opened the doors as we approached them. Inside was a large table and three faces that I despised sat at the other side. My mouth felt like sandpaper and the urge to run in the opposite direction was overpowering. But that wouldn't get me anywhere I wanted to be. It would just get me in more trouble and right now I couldn't afford that.

"Sit down, Renesmee." They gestured and I could still feel Demetri's presence standing behind me when the doors shut, the loud bang echoing around the room. A surge of adrenaline shot through me with the fright.

"If you don't mind I am going to stay." Demetri told them.

"Not at all." Aro smiled coldly. "I understand you have been guiding her around this past month." He said as we both sat down. "I want it to stay that way. I am speaking on behave of three of us when I say you are a trusted member of the Volturi and you have always been very loyal."

A sigh of relief escaped through me when they said that. The last thing I wanted was them to tell Demetri to stay the hell away from me. But they didn't and that was a good thing - for me anyway.

"Thank you, leader."

I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from exploding into laughter.

"Something funny, Renesmee?" Marcus questioned, eying me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I responding. What the hell was I doing? I was sitting in front of the Volturi leaders, who could snap me in half in a split second and I almost laughed my ass off at something stupid.

"I think you should share it." Caius agreed, his cold and evil features sending shivers through me. I would never forgive that man.

"It's the leader thing. Before we even start, do not expect me to call you that because you haven't a hope." I warned them. I may have been only one person against the whole Volturi Guard but I would rather die before I would call them that and hearing Demetri say it just made me want to burst into hysterics.

"If you don't want to call us that you don't have to." Aro agreed. "So how are you settling in Renesmee?" He changed the subject.

"As well as I can." I responded, trying to keep my answers short. "How are my family?" I asked, hoping he would tell me they were doing ok.

"They are doing great. Of course they were shattered without you for a few days but they got over it." I had to fight the lump forming in my throat. I knew he was lying. I wasn't stupid, I knew my family wouldn't react like that. "And your dog seems to be doing marvelous."

I hissed loudly, "Meaning?" I spat.

"Lets just say he knows how to move on. he doesn't waist time, does he?" He winked at me.

I felt as though my heart had sunk to the lowest part of my stomach. I just wanted to vomit right there, the nausea had my head spinning.

"What was it you brought her here for, Aro?" Demetri asked, sounding firm. He probably noticed me getting paler by the second.

"Well, we have a plan for you Renesmee."

"Haven't you messed me around enough?" I snapped, feeling the anger boil like acid.

"Not quite yet." He replied, still smiling. Ugh, I just wanted to hit him. "Obviously, we don't have to tell you that you are half human."

"Obviously." I spat.

"Not helping yourself." Demetri whispered to me, squeezing my hand.

"Yes obviously." The smile was knocked right from his face. "Anyway. Just like a human woman you get something every month just to let you know that you are human."

"You mean my period?" I corrected him.

"Yes that."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked, feeling extremely confused.

"We came up with a theory. Put a half female vampire and a full vampire together and what do you get?"

"Am I on some sick quiz show?"

"No but you get one extremely strong vampire." Now I definitely felt sick. "A vampire that could lead this Volturi to new heights."

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered, unable to find my voice.

"We are going to get you pregnant." He answered casually.

It took me a few minutes to digest what he had actually said. My eyes' widened and I felt sick to the bone. It urned to look at Demetri for some help but the fear in my eyes' was in his too.

"Since when has this been planned?" Demetri barked.

"Calm down Demetri!" Marcus ordered. "We planned it while we were away. We may aswel make use of her."

"But you can't." I began. "yo can't do this, not now."

"Renesmee, sweetheart, in case you haven't noticed, we have eternity. Besides think of it this way, we will be parents to a very powerful child. We will be so proud." Caius smiled.

I had to swallow hard to stop myself from getting sick there and then. "What do you mean we?" I trailed off.

"Me of course." Caius said sounding serious. "We got on so well when we first met."

I could feel my heart beat frantically against my chest and the tears overflowed in my eyes'.

"If you don't have any questions you can go back to your room." Aro spoke. I wanted to kill them all but I couldn't even say anything, my voice got stuck in throat with my sobs. My limbs felt weak. "Don't worry, it won't be tonight." Aro assured me.

"Ness he is right, you should go to your room. I am going to stay here, I have a few questions I need to ask." Demetri advised me. I could see the worry and anger in his eyes'.

"Demetri?" I warned, my voice sounding frail. I didn't want him walking to unnecessary trouble because of me.

"Just go!" He demanded.

And so I did. I left, feeling the blood in my legs turn to water. They really wanted to kill me slowly. I couldn't let Caius touch me like that. I wouldn't. The thoughts of his hands on my body made me want to faint. I just couldn't do.

And I couldn't betray Jake like that. I just refused to.

By the time I reached my room, I collapsed onto the bed, letting my tears soak through the rich material that covered the pillows. I just wanted to go home.

An hour later a light tap woke me from my sleep-like trance. I jumped feeling the fear radiate throughout my body. My breathing came in heavy pants hoping and praying that it wasn't Caius at the other side.

The door creaked opened and I cried with relief when Demetri popped his head.

"Hey." He whispered but rushed to my side when he saw the distraught look on my face. "It's ok." He cradled me against him. My sobs became muffled against his muscular chest.

"What the hell were you doing?" I sobbed, lifting my head so that I could look at him.

"I sorted it out."

"What? How did you do that?" I hands were trembling and I couldn't stop them so matter how many deep breaths I took.

"Before I tell you, Ness, I promise I knew nothing about this."

"I know." He was telling the truth because when they said it he looked as scared as I did.

"They had this planned for awhile but they didn't tell anyone in case they let it slip and you would run."

"But I can't let him near me, Demetri, I can't."

"You don't have to." He assured me, wiping away my tears. "I spoke with the leaders and explained to them that you would put up one hell of a fight. And that is the last they want. They need you to be relaxed and feel safe for something like this to happen, especially as it's not the easiest thing for you to get pregnant. They don't even know if it will work but they are going to try if you like it or not. And that makes me sick. So I suggested something to them which they were more than happy about, well Aro and Marcus were." He stated bitterly. "They know you trust me and I told them it would be easier for you if it was me you had to go through this with."

I didn't think it could happen but I became weaker within seconds.

"Demetri, I trust you, I do but I can't go through...."

"Hush." He cut me off smiling. "Ness in the past month I have come to love you." He laughed when I had almost pick my mouth up from the floor. "Not like that. I have come to love you as a sister. The Volturi may be my family, but so are you, as of now. And I am not going to let any of those mongrels do something like that to you. And I love you and all and I think you are amazingly beautiful but I couldn't do it either, I don't see you like that."

Ok, now I totally felt lost. He was really confusing me.

"We will have to pretend that we... well you know." He grimaced.

"Oh Demetri." I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." I cried.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you Ness. And I just got your trust, I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"But what if Aro tried to read your thoughts?" I asked, all my hope draining.

"He won't, believe me. You heard him, they trust me. And I had to do a little pretending of my own when I was on my own with them." He said, sounding guilty. I stayed silent, urging him to carry on. "I tried my best to act like them, show them that I really was the "loyal" type as they put it. I had to show them I wanted this as much as they did. Believe me, they trust me. I might have to kiss you every now and again though, you know keep up the act." He informed me. I knew it pained him to even think about that.

"Am I really that bad." I slapped him playfully.

"No but it's what I said. You are more like a sister to me. I have topaz eyes' for you woman, doesn't that you my devotion?" He laughed.

"I suppose."

He stared at me for a long moment, sitting there in silence. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed my nose. "You better be a good actress Renesmee Cullen, because as of now, we are the Volturi's newest couple."

* * *

Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working on a few stories and I started University last month so I have been a bit all over the place.

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are AMAZING!!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Love,

Lausies


	35. Power and You Don't Know It

_**Power and You Don't Know It**_

Three Days Later

I stood there in silence, listening to the shallow drops of water as they exploded in the fountain. It was the same fountain my mother ran through to save my father. It helped me to picture their faces, to picture her running through it when she was still a human.

Lord. And it hurt like hell.

Demetri took me out here all of the time. The rest of them were told it was a romantic thing we did together. Seeing as we were a "couple" now. But tonight the air was foggy and the square looked amazing as the hallow lights reflected around it. It let me escape, if only for a little while.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the moist of the splashing water on my skin. Somehow, every time I came out here, it felt as if it cleansed me. The sound of water always soothed me. Maybe it just reminded me of the one place I would never return to.

"Do you think I will ever get to see them again?" I asked, my voice sounding strained.

I could hear him take a deep breath. Not that he needed it.

"I don't know. Maybe. Eternity is a long time, Ness. Would it be impossible to never see them again? I don't know." He answered honestly.

I couldn't help the rage swirling in my head as he said that. I had to ask him the one question that had been floating around my head for weeks.

"You said that you want to protect me?" I turned to look at him as he sat on the edge of the fountain. The moist was soaking through his black shirt, revealing his muscular arms. He was sitting a bit away from me but I knew he could hear me. He always seemed to walk away when we came here. It was like he wanted to give me space.

For a moment he just looked at me. The look in his eyes telling me he hadn't a clue what I was talking about.

"I do want to protect you." He half smiled, shaking his head.

"So why don't you just let me go?"

"What?" He questioned.

"We are standing here in the middle of the square with nobody around us. Leave me run. Tell them I suddenly ran off and you couldn't find me. I'm fast." I blurted feeling the adrenaline shoot through me.

"I'm not going to leave you run off. Do you honestly think they would believe that?" He was almost amused by what I had asked of him.

"So what if I really ran off?" I could feel my chest rise and fall frantically as my blood pounded furiously behind my ears.

I watched as he slowly stood up. His eyes widening with fear as to my next move.

"Ness? Stay right where you are!" He called me, his voice soft.

I may not have been a full vampire but I got my speed from my father.

With that I backed away a few steps and sprinted as fast as my two legs would take me. I could feel the blood pump through my veins and the images of my family kept me going. Their faces brought new life to my body and all I wanted was to get away. I had no idea where I was going but I just needed to get away. I knew Demetri was following me. I could hear his speedy steps. He wasn't as fast as I was though and he knew it.

Running through the streets of Volterra, I had no idea where I was going. The small alleyways were black as the buildings blocked out the light of the moon.

"NO!!!" I screamed as a strong firm arms wrapped around my waist and knocked me to the ground. As I lifted my head from the ground I could feel my breath escaping my lungs in loud gasps. "Let me go!" I bawled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Demetri turned me over so that I was staring straight up into his dark eyes. I could see the sparkle of topaz shining through them. He was still on the "vegetarian" diet.

"It would be easier than living like this." I spat back at him.

"No it wouldn't. What were you going to do if you did run and you got back to your family? They would have found you and killed not just you but the rest of your family. And as far as I can remember that is exactly why you are here."

I couldn't fight back to that. He was right and I knew it.

Before I knew it his tall frame was hovering over me and he pulled me up and pinned me against the concrete wall. I winced as the pain shot through my body.

"Look at me!" He demanded but I couldn't. I was so angry at him. "Look at me!" He snapped placing his fingers under my chin until I finally gave in. "For too long I waited for you to trust me. Now I told you I would protect you and I mean it. You have nothing to fear, Renesmee."

"Oh like never seeing my family is nothing to fear. Of course not." I could feel the tears sting my eyes.

"Like I said you have nothing to fear." He repeated, emphasizing his words.

His gaze narrowed below him. "What are you talking about, Demetri?" I breathed, unsure of what he meant.

"Just don't run off again Ness. You are going to give me a heart failure."

"That's impossible." I grunted, pushing him off of me. He was worse than my father for vague messages that made no sense what so ever.

"Women." He breathed, following me close behind as I stormed off. He soon caught up with me though. "I'm sorry I am always repeating the same thing but please believe me. I'm not all that bad. You'll see." He banged into me playfully, making me sway from side to side.

"Now dry those big eyes of yours." He winked, wiping the tears away with his thumb. I was too tired to even push him away. My heart was still racing.

Quickly, we walked back through the square and came out through a large alleyway and down into a dark hole where the Volturi lived. They seriously were the demons of the underworld. I felt like I was in an episode of Charmed.

As we walked through the Victorian styled corridors Demetri suddenly gripped my hand and intertwined his fingers between mine. This wasn't new to me and even though I used to flinch away from him because it didn't feel right for him to be holding my hand. But I had to deal with it. It was part of who we were now.

And when he grabbed my hand it was a sign that he caught a scent of someone. He was a tracker after all. His senses were more sensitive than the rest of ours.

"Demetri, Renesmee." A familiar voice called. Jane's small frame popped out from behind the door in front of us. Her yellow hair was down for once and it fell loosely, smothering her small features.

"You are wanted in the hall." She said, sounding very formal. I was convinced Jane had a personality disorder. One second she was bubbly and laughing (which was completely unexpected, I know.) And then, she just snapped into a torrent and overload of teenage hormones. They funny thing was she didn't even have hormones in that frozen body of hers. She amazed me whatever she was.

I came up with the theory that she was from space and was dropped out of the sky suddenly.

"You alright?" I turned to Demetri who was giggling like a little girl.

"I'm holding your hand." He pointed out. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I didn't mean to send my thoughts to him. I must have let my guard down.

"What are we wanted for?" I whispered, changing the subject.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

As we walked into the great hall many of members of the Volturi were gathered around in a circle. The leaders' chairs took their powerful places, looking over everybody.

"You made it." Aro smiled as we both squeezed into the circle.

I looked up to Demetri who moved his hand from mine to securely around my waist, keeping me close to his side. My eyes moved from him to the painful moans moving closer and closer to me. I fixed my eyes on a young man lying in the centre, he was curled and it looked like he was going in and out of consciousness.

"Renesmee." I jumped hearing Aro's cold voice call my name. "I think it is about time that you face up to the way we live."

I could feel my stomach turn inside me and the nausea hit me like a bucket of ice water. I turned to Demetri for some kind of help but his eyes read helplessness.

"Lean into me and don't look." He whispered in my ear and I knew I was actually going to have to face this. I have never seen a vampire harm a human before. "I'm sorry." Were his final words before my watered eyes turned to meet the terrified face of the man lying in front of me.

For a brief moment his eyes opened and he gazed straight at me. It was like he could see right through my soul.

"Alec. Would you like to demonstrate?" Aro gestured.

Alec smiled gratefully and crept up to the helpless body lying there with no way to defend himself. My heart was beating mad and I knew everyone could hear it. If I screamed I would just make things worse like last time.

I turned to meet Jane's eyes as she smiled at her brother with jealousy in written all over her face. It was times like this that I wished I had her power. She could have stopped him. She could have used her gift to save the man but she wouldn't.

Alec's mouth grew nearer and nearer to his neck and he hissed with pleasure as the venom soaked his tongue.

I wanted to send electric currents through his body like Jane could. I wanted to cripple him for being so evil. I could feel my frantic breathing; my head was beginning to spin. But I just wanted to stop him and the intensity of my eyes on him was hurting me, I couldn't look away.

Stop! I screamed to myself.

Stop!

"Stop!" I finally screamed and the whole place gasped as he fell to the floor and screamed in agonizing pain. My eyes were wide and strong but my body felt weak and I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Jane!" I heard someone in the distance shout. "Stop hurting him!"

"He is my brother why would I hurt him?" She defended herself.

Their voices were becoming more and more distance as watching him role over in pain gave me more satisfaction than it should.

"Stop it now, Jane!"

"Ness!" I heard someone call. "Renesmee."

I inhaled sharply and looked away into the eyes of Demetri who was glaring at me suspiciously.

I watched as his eyes darted from me to Alec. I looked over and he was just getting up but he looked weak.

"She stopped." I murmured to myself but everyone was silent. When I looked around it seemed that they were all looking at me.

"Everyone out!" Aro screamed, filling the large hall.

"What about him, leader?" Alec questioned pointing at the man on the floor.

"Do what you like with him?" Aro waved. They were going to kill him anyway. I wasn't going to be able to stop them.

"Come on!" Demetri tugged at my waist and led me back down the grand hallways towards my room. When we stepped inside he shut the door behind and leaned against it.

"That was a bit manic. Why would Jane do something like that to her brother?" I stuttered, avoiding my own queries.

"I was touching you, Ness. I could hear your thoughts." He walked towards me.

"So that doesn't mean anything." I fumbled over the mat on the floor, catching myself just in time. I was nervous and I had no idea why.

"I wasn't the only one who could see the look in your eyes. You were wishing for Jane's power to stop Alec and you did." He said, sounding as if he hardly understood himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, Demetri. I didn't do that."

"I think you did." He breathed. "The pain stopped when you stopped looking at him. Ness what if you have some other gift?" His eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you can take in other peoples' powers? It makes sense when you think about it." He was pacing up and down which wasn't exactly helping my nerves. "Your mother outputs her shield, you output your thoughts. Your father takes in thoughts, what if you are able to take in things? What if you can use the gifts of people around you?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about it for a moment. "That is stupid." I whispered. He made sense and I hated it. Was it just a coincidence that pain was inflicted on him because I wanted it or that it stopped when I stopped concentrating on it?

"What if it is not stupid? What if you could do that? You wouldn't have noticed it at home because you would have grown up with those things but what if you can really do it. And Aro noticed it in your eyes."

"But what would it be to Aro?" I asked.

"It would mean that you are the most powerful member of the Volturi."


	36. Underestimate

_**Underestimate**_

I could feel my heart beat madly in my chest and my breath was catching in my throat. I knew the possibility of what I had done but when it is said back to you reality hits and it was too much for me.

"Calm down, Ness. Your pulse is going mad." Demetri confirmed that he could hear the pounding in my chest.

"I can't calm down. I saw the way everyone was looking at me. Especially Aro. Demetri what are they going to do?" I panicked.

"Nothing is going to happen." He promised, but I could tell by the weak look in his eyes that not even he was sure.

I could feel my breath get stuck in my throat as a light tap on the door resonated throughout the room.

"Calm down. I'll get it." He told me as he stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Marcus?" He questioned. "Or master." He shook his head excusing himself.

"May I speak to Renesmee?"

Ok, I was about to die. Why didn't he send someone for me? Why did he come to my room himself? Yeah, they were going to kill me or something but this wasn't good.

"Don't try to make and excuse Demetri. I know she is in there, I can hear her heart." Marcus warned.

Damn my beating heart. Could I not be a normal vampire for once? Ugh, why did my parents have to go and have me? Stupid people. They should have gone to sex Ed class.

I watched as Demetri turned to face me, his helpless eyes speaking volumes. I knew he wanted to say something to make me feel better or to be there to protect me but he couldn't. And I didn't blame him. I didn't expect him to watch my every move. It wasn't up to him to make sure I lived through another day. And the last thing I wanted was for him to get in trouble with the Volturi.

I smiled at him gently and winked to let him know it was ok. I was going to have to find the strength to get through this, no matter what they had in store for me.

I approached the door slowly, my heart beating stronger with each step I took.

"Renesmee." Marcus said as I looked into his red eyes. "I would like for you to come take a walk with me."

"What kind of walk?" Demetri interrupted, his voice was agitated.

"Shut up." I whispered to him. Like I said, I didn't want him getting involved in something he had nothing to do with.

"Just a walk." Marcus simply replied.

"I'll see you later," I promised, smiling up at him.

"Wait." He pulled me back, leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

_What the hell are you thinking?_ I sent my thoughts to him as our lips were in contact. But as I did that he placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

_I am going to hurt you._

As he backed away, my eyes narrowed in question. Then I remembered, we were supposed to be a couple.

"See you soon." He repeated my words. "And be careful." He whispered in my ear just as Marcus turned around.

I laced my hand on his chest, I'll be fine.

"Where are we going, Marcus?" I finally asked as we walked through the long hallways.

"We need to talk." Marcus said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"About what?" I pressed.

"Patience is a virtue my dear Renesmee."

"Ugh." I grunted. "Patience was never my strong point."

"You are a brave one aren't you?" He smiled to himself, his marble looking skin not moving an inch. "You are the only one that I have ever known that is not scared to speak up to us. You must have gotten your braveness from your mother."

I winced with pain as he said those words. He was right, my mother was brave but I didn't need the memories. They hurt too much.

"This way Renesmee." Marcus gestured down another large hallway.

"Why are we going outside?" I asked, recognizing the hallway as the way Demetri brought me to the fountain.

"I understand there is somewhere around here that you love. I thought you would be more comfortable talking to me out there. We can take a walk around the square. And please calm down Renesmee, I promise, it is only a talk." He smiled gently, finally turning his head to look at me.

"What is it with you people? You pretend to be all nice then you stab people in the back. I believe Caius is a master of doing that." I spat. "You may just be cruel and cold towards me instead of acting nice. I can take it and to be honest I would prefer it."

"It is true. Caius is a professional at those things. But I am not. They sent me to talk to you for a reason." He said, guiding me out into the warm night air. As we made our way out onto the dim lights I could see the fountain. I could hear the water flowing into it and I felt at ease. If only a little bit but it helped me forget that a vicious murderer was standing very close to me.

"So what is it you brought me out here for?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." He was right, I did. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. "I don't think Alec fell to the ground in pain all by himself."

"But it was Jane's powers." I quickly interjected.

"Alec is Jane's brother, Renesmee. She didn't do it. And we know the look on Jane's face when she uses her power. It was the very same look that was on your face." He stated.

"I didn't do that." I could feel my heart pounding again and my palms were getting clammy.

"We think you did. You come from a very powerful family and you have parents with very interesting powers. Your gift in itself is amazing but now you have a new one. We think that when you want something bad enough you can use somebody else's power to get it."

"It wasn't me." I persisted.

"We brought you here to give us a powerful vampire." He began, ignoring my statement. "We wanted you to conceive a vampire that would be more powerful than anything we have ever seen before. Instead, we found you. This means we don't need the vampire anymore. And we think that Demetri will only distract you and you won't be able to fulfil your full potential."

"What are you saying?" I whispered unable to find my voice. I could feel the fear in my eyes.

"You and Demetri will have to spend some time apart. You need to practice on this new gift of yours."

"No." I shook my head frantically. "I can't. I have to be with him."

"You will survive without him. Renesmee I know this is hard but you will still see him, just not as much. I have been in love before." His eyes were full of sorrow and for a moment the look on his face reminded me of the expression I had when I thought of Jacob and never seeing him again. "I know what it looks like. I haven't told the others and I won't but you are not in love with Demetri."

"You don't know what you are talking about." I shouted.

"Yes I do. There is only one person you will ever love. Jacob..." He hesitated as he said his name. "Is that it?"

My silence gave him my answer.

"You don't look at Demetri the way you used to look at him. Demetri only reminds of what it used to be like to have that kind of presence around you."

"You're wrong." I stated bitterly. I needed to convince him that I needed Demetri in my life. They couldn't just take him away from me.

"So look at me and tell me that you love him." His red eyes were boring through me, as if he could see right into my soul.

"I love him."

"I see." He wondered. "Now look at me and tell me you love him in a way that is more than just friends. Tell me that he is the one you think of every day. Tell me that when you think about him it drives you almost insane. Tell me that he is the one you cannot live without because that, Renesmee, is what love is."

I stared at him for a long moment and thought of everything he said and the only person that popped into my head was Jake. Jake did all those things to me.

"I..." I tried to get out but I couldn't say it. I needed to but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. I couldn't betray Jake like that. I loved him and even though he thought I was dead, I would never stop loving him. I closed my mouth, knowing the words wouldn't come out.

"See." He tilted his head and looked at me sympathetically. I can remember my mother saying that Marcus seemed the kinder out of the three. Well, if you would call a Volturi leader kind.

"Demetri is a great man. He was always very loyal to us and we have seen the way he has taken care of you. He has relaxed you somewhat. But we need to focus on these new powers of yours."

"There is no point. I'm not going to use them for anything. Well, not to hurt people for you lot." I snapped.

"We never asked you too." He said calmly. "We are just curious. And I know that you would like to know if you really have a new power."

He was right, I did. It was strange finding out that I could do more than just project my thoughts to people.

"But it obviously doesn't work with every power so how will you know?" I questioned.

"We are not going to put you through any experiments. Believe it or not we are going to leave that up to you. When you are near someone that has a gift, do exactly what you did with Jane and see if it works. That way you can define the differences between what you can do and what you can't do." He answered. It was a relief to know that they were letting me do this in my own time. Of course I wanted to know if this gift was real as soon as possible but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it if they put me under pressure.

"Marcus?"

"Yes Renesmee?"

"Can I see Demetri when we go back inside? I need to thank him for everything he has done." I bit down on my lip, doubtful that he would give me permission.

"It would be the least I could do." He nodded his head, almost like a bow. "We want you to become a part of this family. We want you to join us and feel comfortable around us. We know you will never convert to our way of life or our diet but it would be a lot easier on you if you just participated with us. Don't you think?"

"Probably. But this is as nice as you are going to get me. You took me from my family and the person that I am struggling everyday to live without. I'm not going to live happily ever after with people who did that to me. It's just too much to ask." I told him, biting down on my lip.

"Yes, I know how it feels to struggle because you no longer have someone on your life." He said, gesturing for me to walk back towards the Volturi. As I did a conversation I had had with my father a few months previous flashed in my head. He had told me that Marcus's mate was Aro sister and that she had died in battle.

But something didn't seem right as I replayed the conversation in my mind. It felt like I was missing something.

"We have to go and see the Aro and Caius now." Marcus informed me, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Ok." I nodded robotically. I didn't care that I had to face them anymore. I was missing a piece to a puzzle and it was bugging me.

As we walked into the circular shaped hall once again my head was flying through every word he had said.

"Renesmee." I cold voice called me.

My head popped up and my eyes locked with Aro.

He was my missing piece. It was him.

He had killed his own sister and Marcus's only love.

Didyme. That was her name.

"Are you ok?" Marcus turned to look at me. My heart was pounding again.

"Yes, I'm fine." I assured him before he walked away to take his seat beside Caius and Aro.

"I want to see Demetri." I spoke, my pulse racing out of control.

"Sorry no can do." Aro told me.

I was about to become braver than what I thought I was.

_The name Didyme ring a bell Aro? _I sent my thoughts to him.

Instantly, I saw his crimson eyes widen.

_You're sick. You killed your own sister for making Marcus happy. But if he knew I don't think he would be very happy with you. Do you?_ I smiled cunningly as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened even more.

"I want to see Demetri." I repeated, sounding a lot more confident than last time.

"Take her." He ordered one of the guards who was standing against the wall but he never took his eyes off of me. "Take her to see him now!" He shouted.

My smile got even wider as I watched the fear in his eyes grow. He wasn't going to kill me. After all I could have been the most powerful vampire the Volturi had ever seen. And Marcus and Caius wanted my power. They wouldn't let him kill me.

_Moral of the story Aro,_ I sent my thoughts once more, _don't under estimate a Cullen._


	37. Revelation

_**Revelation**_

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" Demetri's eyes widened as I entered his large luxurious room. It was funny that I had spent all my time in the Volturi with Demetri and I had never seen his room. Of course, there was no bed just a large red and gold sofa with drapes that matched the colour scheme and covered windowless walls. The mahogany cabinets were the same as the drawers and wardrobes taking their place spaciously in the room.

I directed my eyes back to his dark gold ones. "I came to see you. Marcus told me what their "plan" was." My voice broke as I told him. I didn't want to be on my own in this place. It would kill me now that I was used to having someone to fall back on when I needed them. That person was Demetri and without him, I wouldn't survive.

He nodded his head slowly and his dark eyes were riddled with unmasked pain. "I don't know what to do. They're not going to change their minds."

"You've done enough, Demetri. It looks like it is about time I learned to survive in this place on my own," I smiled up at him gratefully as I took a seat on the large sofa and he placed himself beside me. "I just came down here to say thank you," I continued. "I don't know how insane I would be right now without you."

"Renesmee," he tried to say but I cut him off.

"No, I'm serious. Thank you."

His lips curved up into a soft smile as he turned fully to look at me. "You won't be here forever," he said.

"Yeah, well I hope not."

His cold pale fingers moved slowly to my face where he placed a lock of hair behind my ear, leaving the tingle of his finger on my cheek.

"Believe me, you won't," he repeated as he moved closer and kissed me softly on the forehead. It didn't feel like anything intimate, though. Well, not like me and Jake. It was like he said, as if I was his sister. It felt the same way when Uncle Emmett or any other of my family kissed me.

I didn't feel it until it fell but a single tear glided down my cheek.

"Your crying," he half laughed, mystified at my expression.

"I know," I laughed at myself. "I just didn't realize how close you were to me until now. It is like you have become part of my family. It's nice to know you are there." I wiped away the tears.

"See," he pointed out. His face suddenly became filled with pride. "I told you that you could trust me. And I will be here for you anytime you need me," Demetri then hugged me close for a long moment. "Ness," he finally said when he pulled away from me. "How did you get them to agree to let you down here? Because they seemed pretty adamant that we were not going to see each other for a while."

I swallowed hard and lowered my head to my lap were my fingers were fumbling with a loose thread on my jumper. Could I really tell him what I had done? Did he even know about what Aro did to his own sister?

"Oh you know me," I waved my hand. "I am good at batting my eyelashes."

"And a horrible liar," he added, eyeing me up and down. Damn, he could read me like a book.

I huffed loudly and sat back on the couch, "I blackmailed Aro through my thoughts. But I am not telling you with what, I just needed to see you."

For a moment, when I looked at him, I thought there was a need for me to pick Demetri's mouth from the floor.

"You what?" He blurted and I jumped at his sudden outburst. "Are you insane, Ness? You don't blackmail Aro," his voice was raising in pitch.

"Well, I just did so deal with it," I defended myself.

"Deal with it? You want me to just deal with it? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"He is not going to kill me. He is curious to see what this new power is. Believe me, that last thing he is going to do it kill me," I shouted.

"Ness, you are not invincible. They will have no trouble in killing you. And you don't even know what your power is about yet. It might not be as strong as you think."

"Look, I will be fine..."

With that, a hard knock pounded on the door.

"Everything alright in here?" Caius stepped inside, his almost white skin and hair making shivers creep down my spine.

"Everything is fine. I was just leaving," I muttered under my breath.

"Good because I was just coming for you," he smiled evilly.

I could feel my body drain of its entire colour and the blood in my legs felt like it had turned to water. Immediately, Demetri's firm grip was wrapped around my waist.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as I tried to stand up straight.

"I'm fine," I responded, fighting back the nausea that was travelling towards my throat. "What do you want with me?" I turned to look at Caius, not really caring about much other than getting rid of the sickening feeling caressing my body and making me shiver.

"We are going to hunt. You obviously need blood," he eyed me up and down. "And since you will not take to our lifestyle and take what is given you, someone will have to bring you hunting," he stated coldly.

"But Demetri can bring me. He always goes with me when I hunt," I tried to sound as if I wasn't begging but I was failing miserably.

"Yes, I have learned of Demetri's recent conversion to your diet but you know you two are being separated. It is for your own good, Renesmee. Trust me!"

Oh, that made my blood boil. He wanted me to trust him? After everything he put me through when I tried to trust him before?

"Ugh," I grunted, breaking from Demetri's grip and taking a few confident strides towards him. "I have heard that before and look where it has got me. Caius, I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire and you want me to trust you? Not as far as I could throw you."

For a moment, the vicious look in his crimson eyes' made me think he was going to crack but after a deep breath he gripped onto my wrist and smiled.

"Say goodbye to Demetri. We are going hunting," he demanded in a tone that made me doubt ever being so confident towards him in the first place.

"Goodbye Demetri," I murmured feeling the pain on his ice grip shoot through my arm.

"I'll see you later, Ness," he winked with a soft smile before Caius dragged me away.

I struggled as he pulled and pulled until we were walking – well he was dragging and I was pulling – down a dimly lit hallway, where only two large candles lit the gold tiled floors and rich red walls.

"You are hurting me?" I finally screamed.

"Good," he shouted back coming to a sudden halt and turning sharply so that his face was directly in front of mine. His red eyes' bore through mine as he searched them. I didn't know what he was looking for but his breath was cool as it swept across my skin.

"Caius," my voice wavered. "Let go of my..." but he cut me off and I winced as my back slammed painfully against the concrete wall. "Caius," I yelled but once again he cut me off. His mouth locked with mine. For a moment, he just stood there frozen until he started to move against my lips.

"Get off of me," I yelled and it echoed around the empty hall.

He licked his lips, "playing hard to get can be very seductive," he growled and he danced his fingers over my collar bone. I could feel my heart beat frantically against my chest as I froze in place with fear. His hand then glided over the curve of my hip.

"Please don't," I begged, swallowing the terrified drenched lump choking me as cold tears fell from my eyes'.

But he didn't listen. His body pinned against me, making it impossible for me to move as his lips glided against mine once more. His rough kiss made my lips sting and I tried to fight once more as his hand caressed the lining of my jumper.

Then something in my stomach knotted and my eyes' widened on his face. A face I hated so much I wanted him to crumble with pain. I did not want him to look at me the way he did or feel me the way his hand grabbed at my bear skin. My sobs stopped and my eyes' focused on him and I couldn't stop myself from looking at him, from wanting to make him feel pain and not me.

I tried to scream when he lifted my leg to his waist but my body wouldn't let me and his lips were stopping me. It was like the fear took hold of me and I wanted to hate him more. My chest was rising and falling frantically and feeling of pure focus on him got stronger.

"Leader?" I heard a voice call but nor Caius or I responded. It sounded like Alec but I didn't care and Caius didn't look like he cared either. Good, now Alec would see him for what he was. Then, Caius' grip around my tight weakened and his eyes' popped open. He eyes' were directed at me but it seemed as if he was not looking at me.

"I can't see," he murmured. "And I feel numb, I can't feel anything," his cold voice trembled. "Alec," he screamed right at me but my focus on him would not falter.

"What is going on," I heard the unmistakeable child-like voice of Jane, but she sounded so far away and the further she sounded the more I hated Caius because he was all I could see and my entire body and energy felt like it was projecting towards him.

I hated him.

With that thought, his eyes' widened, boring through me and he fell to the ground with an agonizing scream but I couldn't look away. Even when he was rolled up on the ground I couldn't stop looking at him. It was like all the hate towards him was burning through my eyes'.

In the distance, I could hear commotion and a lot of it. I heard people screaming my name but I couldn't look away and the knot in my stomach was burning until I felt like collapsing.

"Ness, sweetheart, stop," I jumped; now looking up into the eyes' of Demetri who was cradling my face in his hands. The endless tears were falling from my face as my weak body leaned against the wall with Demetri supporting my weight. Caius' screams had died down and members of the Volturi were at his side in seconds. When I opened my eyes' Aro and Marcus were standing a few feet away from me, staring at me with searching eyes'. Renata, like always was almost stitched to Aro's side and Felix was standing close behind them. Both Alec and Jane stood there with mystified expressions on their faces.

"Ness," Demetri wiped the tears away from my face with his thumb as my lids closed with weakness. The burning knot in my stomach calmed a little when I placed my hand over it. "Ness, did he hurt you?" Demetri asked and I could hear the anger and bitterness in his voice. "What is wrong with your stomach, did he do something?" He asked more anxiously when I didn't answer.

"No," I whispered sounding out of breath. "I don't know what is wrong with it. It is just burning a little but it is getting better."

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you?"

"I hope you are not implying that Caius would do anything inappropriate with Renesmee without her permission?" Aro interrupted. I wanted to defend myself and Demetri and scream at everybody and tell them what he had done but I was sure they already knew.

Demetri turned slowly and I watched as his mouth formed into a hard line but before he could get mad I placed my shaking hand on his. _Please do not get mad,_ I begged through my thoughts. _Just agree with him._

He looked towards me briefly and reluctantly nodded. "Of course not," he told Aro.

"Demetri," Marcus quickly interjected. "Make sure the girl is ok and then you will take Miss Cullen hunting tonight."

"Of course," Demetri agreed gladly and it felt like a tonne of bricks had been lifted from my shoulders.

"You will also take her hunting every other night from now on. Nobody else is to take you hunting, Renesmee," He nodded towards me. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," I murmured, just about finding my voice while at him gratefully.

"Come on, Ness," Demetri held out his hand as Caius stood up. He looked bewildered and baffled at everything that had gone on. I didn't feel so baffled. I felt drained and weak. Maybe hunting was exactly what I needed, and now the burning in my stomach was only barely there. "Lets get you out of here," Demetri grabbed my hand, disconnecting my hateful glare on Caius.

This time, I willingly went along, leaving the chaos behind me. We stayed silent until we reached the forest which was about twenty minutes outside the city when we ran fast enough.

"I have always respected the Volturi leaders," Demetri finally spoke. "But never in my life have I wanted to break one of their necks like I have back there."

My whole body felt numb now and all I could do was look at him with almost dead eyes. I could still feel him against my body and taste him on my lips.

"Hey, are you ok?" Demetri took both my hands in his.

"I will be," I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I think I need to sit down," I said making my way through the forest to a large rock.

"Be careful next time Ness. I think you just realized that you are getting more powerful than the minute and I wasn't the only one in there that knew it was Alec's power you used to cut off Caius' senses. Then, the minute Jane came anywhere close he fell to the ground in pain and it was her power that was used. It's just we both know it was not her that used it. Alec and Jane are both very powerful in their own right but you used both of their powers at the same time. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. And I am sure everyone else is thinking the same thing. You looked so out of it."

"I felt it," I agreed. "It feels so weird. It is like something different takes over my body and I become totally focused. And then, I got this extreme burning coming from my stomach but it just made me want to hurt him even more. All I wanted to do was get him away from me," I explained. "And then it seemed that when Alec was near I could use his power and when Jane was near I could use hers too. But it is so odd. It doesn't even feel like it is coming from me. It is like something totally different takes control of me."

"That must be scary," Demetri shook his head as I explained how it felt. "Feeling like something else is controlling your body," he finished but when he did his eyes widened and he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Something else taking over her body," he murmured to himself.

"What is wrong with you?" My eyes narrowed on him.

"You say that your stomach burns. Ness, I don't mean to be rude," he said glancing from my face to my stomach and back again. He looked like a detective finally wrapping up a case. "You and Jacob, I know you were going out," he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Seriously, I can't believe I am going to ask you this because like I said before I see you as a little sister but did you two ever have," he rolled his finger unable to say the word. I knew what he wanted to say but I wanted to watch him suffer, it was fun. "Come on, Ness, help me out," he pleaded.

"Sex," I finished for him.

"Yeah that," he nodded, looking relieved.

I just nodded yes. It was too weird to say it aloud.

"I could be totally wrong but it is the only thing that makes sense to me right now," Demetri sounded like his voice was getting out of control. "You have only had these powers in the last month or so," he stopped his pacing to come closer to me. "Is it possible that you and Jacob have made something," he sounded awkward.

"What are you going on about?" I questioned, feeling extremely confused. He was really bad at getting his point across.

"Well, shape shifters have really high temperatures, right?"

"Right," I agreed hesitantly, letting his words seep along me.

"And when you use this power you stomach burns and it feels like something take control of you and not the other way around," he began, his voice raising as he came to his conclusion.

"Demetri, what are you saying?" I asked knowing exactly what he was saying, I just did not want to give in.

"Ness, this new power," he said. "What if it is not even yours?"

* * *

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry for such a long delay in the update but I got writers block for a while and then Christmas and the New Year came along and everything was such a rush but the chapter is finally here. So I do hope it was worth the wait and hopefully you will enjoy.

Sorry again and thank you for commenting and subscribing.

Love,

~Lausies~

xx


	38. Memory Loss

_**Memory Loss**_

I sat there staring at him, unable to find any words. What he was saying could never be true. Could it? I mean, I can't even have children.

"I can't have kids," I told him in a daze, it was almost like I was looking through him and not at him.

"Are you sure? Renesmee, you are half human, there is obviously a some part of you that can carry children."

"Oh my god," my hand shot over my mouth as the realization suddenly hit me. "What if I am? I am giving them exactly what they wanted, and I don't want to do that." But then something else hit me. The Volturi wanted a vampire child, not a child that symbolizes their mortal enemy. "Demetri, if I am having a baby it is Jacob's. Do you honestly think they will accept that? No, they won't," I answered my own question. "They will kill this baby."

"Okay, Renesmee, you need to breathe for a minute." He advised me, gripping my shoulders in his palms. "You don't even know if you are pregnant yet?"

"But what if I am. It is a big possibility."

"We will think of something," he assured me, pacing back and forth. "We will tell them it is mine," he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"And how can we disguise that when I actually have this baby?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it but for now we have no other choice." He said grabbing my hand and running through the trees with me pulling my weak limbs through the dirt.

What if I was pregnant? I couldn't have this baby without Jake being here. Besides, the Volturi would kill it. They would kill my baby.

Right now, I needed my home. I needed my parents and Jake so that they could tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Renesmee," Demetri stopped, turning sharply to meet me with wild eyes. "You are going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay," he promised, placing my face in his hands. The heavy tears stung my eyes and trailed endlessly down my cheeks until my body was trembling uncontrollably. He had heard my every thought. I really needed to start putting my guard up a lot more. I was getting too comfortable. "Now wipe those tears and be an actress because we are going to have to tell the Volturi." I was about to hesitate but he placed his finger over my lips. "Please don't argue Ness. The sooner the better. We can tell them that we are not 100% yet."

So I did as I was told. I wiped away my tears and put on a brave face. A face that reflected nothing of what I was feeling on the inside. It felt like my heart was badly bruised and somebody was squeezing it without considering that I was ready to fall to the ground and cry.

I needed Jake. He was supposed to be here with me. This was meant to be our future.

"It is a good thing you came to see us, we actually wanted to speak to you," Aro interrupted my daze. I'm sure he was probably talking to me within the last few minutes, I just did not take any notice. I could feel my hands tremble beneath me as they rested on my lap.

I noticed that they did not bring Caius this time. They probably thought he already freaked me out enough - well they were right, he did.

Presently, Demetri and I were sitting in a small old-fashioned room. There were black and gold drapes hanging over the windowless walls the whole way around the room. The floors were made of marble just like the rest of the place. Aro and Marcus were sitting opposite us with another tall man that I did not recognize. His deep set eyes were as red as blood and his long nose was just short of being narrow. His lips were pursed into a hard line. His face was totally expressionless. He wasn't as pale as the rest of us. I could tell that he was slightly darker skinned before he was changed. The only movement he made was to smooth his hand over his bald head. His body was covered in a long robe. Who the hell was this man? Maybe someone new the Volturi brought in to train under their vile ways.

Demetri grabbed my hand and pressed his against it. Probably to stop me from shaking but I found encouragement in his touch.

"Please Renesmee, you go first." Marcus gestured.

Looking towards Demetri for another brief glance of encouragement, I took a deep breath and turned back to look at them.

What were they going to do when I told them? Well there was no going back now.

"I think..." I stuttered over that word about five times before I could spit the rest of it out. "I think I might be pregnant."

It surprised me that tears soaked my cheeks then and cascaded down my face like an endless waterfall.

The only person I could focus on was Aro and I didn't know if he was smiling or angry. That face seriously gave me the creeps.

"See the thing is," I said before they could interrupt. "I am still not sure so I will need to be checked out or something to make sure." Now I was definitely stuttering.

"Well isn't that just marvelous," Aro stood up rubbing his hands together before making his way toward us. "Jacob would have been proud of you," he stated bitterly.

"But its not," I tried to object as my heart pounded.

"We are not stupid Renesmee. Remember we are vampires. We have amazing hearing, we can hear through the walls and there has been nothing going on between you and Demetri. We have known that for a long time." He looked at us both but he wasn't mad.

"Demetri has been a good friend," Marcus interrupted, I can sense that.

Crap, I forgot he could sense relationships.

"Please don't hurt my baby," I begged finally realizing that they knew it would be Jacob's if I was pregnant.

"We won't hurt the baby." Aro assured me. "If your baby has the powers that has been making do what you are doing for the past few days than it will be very valuable to us."

Great, they were going to us it as a guinea pig.

"But as you said you need a doctor, so we will get you one. He is very good at what he does and lets just say you have heard of him. I'm sure Dr. Carlisle Cullen and tell you if are pregnant or not."

I suddenly couldn't breathe. "What are you talking about?" I gasped.

"Word has gotten back to us that your family are on their way here. They obviously don't believe your dead."

My family were on their way to get me? But how... I didn't even know what to say.

"Demetri," Aro turned to look at him. He looked as surprised as I did and he still hadn't let go of my hand. "Could you step outside please?"

"Why?"

"Just step outside, Demetri!" This time it was an order and not a question. Although I doubted the last one was a question either.

I was numb. I couldn't react to the fact that he was leaving me in here on my own. He winked before he closed the door behind him.

"With you having this baby, we can hardly leave you go now. Not that we had any intentions of leaving you go anyway," Aro smiled evilly. "And this is where Diego comes in." He pointed to the bald guy in the corner. He stepped forward and stared at me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"When your family comes," Aro started. "You won't be able to remember a thing about them. Diego here has the ability to erase any part of your memory he likes. He will even erase the bad parts of you staying here. For example what happened with Caius tonight."

Now I definitely couldn't breathe. They couldn't just erase my memory. That was all I had.

But before I could even phantom running, the big guy, Diego had me pinned to chair with his bare hands and kneeled down in front of me. That when it happened. He closed his eyes and before I knew it I was back at home with my family. In the cottage with my parents. On the beach with Jake. Shopping with Alice. Hunting with Emmett. And then everything began to disappear. It just slipped away.

Then, everything went black.

Jacob's P.O.V

I had never even been to Italy and here I was in this underground shit hole that these vultures called home. Apparently, they had been expecting us. We had prepared for that. We knew someone would spot us. They probably had look outs. So we knew they would just talk and not fight straight off but I was here to get my Nessie back not to sit around and have a tea party.

We had enough to put a good fight. Just like the last almost battle we had with these bastards we had the Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Olympic, and Romanian clans.

Aro had met us when we came in and he was now guiding us into this large hall with expensive marble floors, steps and pillars. I should have known that every member of the Volturi was going to be there. Aro quickly took his place with the rest of them, staring down at us.

Most of them were staring at me and the rest of the wolf pack, they were looked scared. Maybe because they knew we were ready to phase at any minute and pounce on them.

"Okay enough of being the kind host Aro. Where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter is perfectly fine. She is safe and out hunting with Demetri."

Shit they actually had her. The only sound I heard after that was a loud hissing. The whole room was hissing ready to fight until Aro held a hand up to stop them.

I could feel the relief from the whole group that she was actually alive. My Ness was alive. I was going to be to take her home and keep her safe and make nothing ever happened to her again.

"Calm down. She will be here in the next ten seconds. Let her tell you if she would like to go home or not." Aro said.

What was he crazy? Of course she was going to leave with us.

And then the bubbly sound of her musical laugh filled the entire room as a guy opened the door - I was guessing he was Demetri - and then she slipped inside. She was even more beautiful that my dreams had put her. Her long flowing brown hair was waving over her shoulders. But then the laughter stopped. The large amount of people in the room must have freaked her out but her eyes narrowed and her full lips slightly parted. Why wasn't she running to us? If anything she looked confused and scared. Her eyes scanned over us but not once did she look at me.

"Oh Renesmee," Bella let out and went running towards but with one single movement the Volturi guard sent her flying back again.

"Please people," Caius smiled gliding towards my Ness. "You are scaring my beautiful fiance."

Fiance? What the hell was he talking about? But then he leaned down and kissed her, and see let him.

I could see her whisper something in his ear, then he wrapped a firm hand around her waist and guided her towards us.

"Renesmee," he said. "I would like you to meet the Cullens and a few of their friends that they have brought along."

I couldn't move. I was totally numb. What did they do to her? She didn't even know us. One by one she shook hands with her family, not even a note recollection.

Then she came to me and for the first time her eyes contacted with mine. And for a split second it was like she knew me.

"And this is Jacob Black," he told her pointing towards me.

"Hey," she smiled that breathtaking smile before holding out her hand for me to shake and I did. But there was something there because when my skin came in contact with hers she gasped and closed her eyes. Now she even looked more confused than before.

"Didn't you say that Dr. Cullen would be examining me?" She asked Caius, looking up at him like a love sick puppy.

"Oh yes, he will be."

"For what?" Carlisle asked, worry evident in his tone. This was something I wanted to hear myself.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Caius asked evilly. "Renesmee and I are having a baby."

Every ounce of blood in my body turned to water. This couldn't be happening. They were taking over my princess. She didn't even know us.

I came to get her back but it looks like someone got there before me.


End file.
